


Taking his life back

by AnaTheOtherAlien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, BAMF Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Idk if this is slow burn or not, Intelligent Harry Potter, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Percy Weasley Bashing, Powerful Harry Potter, Ron Weasley Bashing, Severus Snape is in for a wild ride, Slow Burn, but I tagged it as such, but only kind of???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2020-07-12 18:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 48,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaTheOtherAlien/pseuds/AnaTheOtherAlien
Summary: After his seventeenth birthday, Harry decides to take matters into his own hands. All he wants to do is complete his education at Hogwarts and stay out of a war that people keep trying to force him into. Why can't Dumbledore leave him alone?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, you'd rather have a new chapter for Golden Boy No More. I'll hopefully get my motivation back for it soon. 
> 
> I actually don't have a pairing for this yet, but we'll see where it goes. I'm leaning towards Snarry, but Tom/Harry is another possibility. Maybe even George/Harry/Fred
> 
> I have no idea how long this story will be either

Everyone had a limit of what they could take, and when that limit was finally reached, explosive responses were to follow.

The same went for Harry Potter, who singlehandedly barged through Riddle Manor, not even breaking a sweat as he sent the Death Eaters to their knees with a flick of his wrist.

“Potter!” Meeting the crimson eyes of the enraged Dark Lord, the now seventeen-year-old cocked his head to the side.

“Hello, Tom. I’ll be with you in a moment.” Emerald eyes scanned the inner circle, stopping when he found a pair of wide obsidian eyes. “Professor, I need to talk to you.” It was amusing to see those obsidian eyes flash with many different emotions until they finally settled on frustration.

“Avada-“ Without taking his eyes off Snape, Harry caught Voldemort’s wand, causing an eruption of gasps throughout the room. He blinked, turning to face the speechless wizard.

“I said I would be with you in a moment.” With Voldemort’s wand in his hand, the younger Wizard finally turned back to Snape, but before he could begin, there was an outraged cry.

“Filthy half-blood! You dare address my lord that way?” Bellatrix’s eyes were wild and deranged, raising her own wand to send a spell. Harry rose an eyebrow and before anyone could blink, the insane witch was on her knees, clutching her hand in pain.

“That’s my one, and final warning to _everyone._ ” No one moved a muscle and Harry carried on. _“_ As I was saying,” He heaved a small sigh. “When Hogwarts starts up again, I request that you keep Dumbledore away from me at all costs.” The silence that followed after amused Harry to no end.

After all, why not make a scene for everyone to hear? It would save him all the trouble in the future.

Green eyes met crimson, and the Dark Lord hummed, evaluating the man in front of him. After a few tense moments of silence and staring each other down, he spoke up.

“I admit to being impressed, Potter.” Voldemort held out his hand expectantly. “My wand, if you will.”

“Now I’m impressed. You’re not demanding me to do something. And-” Harry held back a smirk at the glower and tossed the wand to the older wizard. “You look normal. No snake-face.” Voldemort resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“I presume you have another reason as to why you’ve come here.” The younger wizard truly smirked this time. “Such as joining me?” Voldemort suggested, lacing his fingers together.

“Close, but not quite.” The younger admitted. “Although, it does involve me not fighting against your side anymore,” Voldemort smirked at this and Harry could tell the man was intrigued. “I wish to remain neutral, for the most part.”

“For the most part?” Voldemort pressed and Harry shrugged.

“If your side attacks me or my friends, I make no promises that I won’t retaliate. I’m tired of all this fighting and I don’t want to be part of it anymore.”

“And what of you being the supposed ‘savior’ for the light side?” The older wizard watched in surprise as Harry’s demeanor changed, his entire face darkening.

 **:Tell me, Tom. How would you feel if you were in my shoes and never given a choice? What would you have done?:** The death eaters all shivered when they heard the hissy words, even if they hadn’t come from their dark lord.

 **:I suspect I would be doing the same thing I’m doing now.:** He hissed slowly, watching Harry keenly. **:There are many things I would try to do, but one would be to rebel.:** Tom admitted, still watching the younger wizard closely.

 **:And that is entirely what I’m starting to do. Now that I’m seventeen, Dumbledore and his Order can no longer tell me what to do. By all of the Wizarding laws, I am considered an adult now.:** Tom practically chuckled at that, smirking even more.

 **:How very Slytherin of you, Potter.:** Tom spoke up, still thinking of where this left them now.

 **:I like to believe so myself.:** Harry smirked back.

 **:I understand that you wish to remain neutral, but would you be willing to fight the Order?:** There was a pause and Harry frowned to himself, thinking of the people he would have to potentially fight.

 **:It depends. My main priority is myself now. I’ve never been given the opportunity to be free until now, but things may change in the future. I only have issues with Dumbledore, the aurors, and the Weasley women.:** Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair. **:I know I am powerful; I just don’t feel like fighting anymore. I want to get my education and learn all the magic I can, without Dumbledore trying to force me to fight you.:**

 **:I see.:** Voldemort began with a small frown, taking in everything the once savior of the light was saying. **:And how do I know that you aren’t planning to eventually take me down?:**

 **:Tom, I had your wand in my hand earlier. If I were planning to defeat you, wouldn’t I have done it then?:** Voldemort opens his mouth but soon closes it, hating to admit the brat was right.

 **:How did you master wandless magic at your age?:** Tom leans closer, resting his chin on his hands as he waits for an answer. To his surprise, Harry’s eyes harden and darken, before they quickly change back into indifference.

 **:You do what you need to in order to survive**.: The seventeen-year-old responds, making the dark lord hum, trying to hide his obvious interest **. :Dumbledore has no idea about the wandless magic, anyway. Or how I mastered occlumency on my own. I let him see what he desires to see, and that’s it.:**

 **:How long have you been scheming against Dumbledore?:** The Dark Lord decided to ask instead, starting to understand a little more about the younger wizard in front of him.

 **:I’ve always found it hard to trust him, especially when he continuously sent me to live with my relatives that hate magic. It only became worse when I learned more about the wizarding world, and how there would have been many families that would have taken me in. His only excuse was the blood wards, but honestly? What would have stopped you from apparting out of range and killing me while I was at the nearby park? He’s kept too many things from me, and I can’t trust him.:** Harry stopped, wishing he hadn’t admitted so much, but from the look on Tom’s face, it seemed that it had at least satisfied him.

 **:The old fool keeps too many secrets, stringing people along until their usefulness ends. You cut the strings yourself before he could strangle you with them.:** Voldemort stops there, thinking over his words. **:I understand that you wish to explore your newfound freedom, but if you ever change your mind about joining me, something can be arranged.:** Harry quirked an eyebrow and held back a laugh.

 **:I didn’t think you were the type to give someone a second chance to join you.:** Voldemort held back a smirk, sitting up straighter.

**:I suppose I can make an exception for you, Potter. After all, I now know where your opinion lay. What do you plan on doing next? The Order has surely noticed that their supposed ‘savior’ is missing?:**

**:Oh, I bet they’re pissed.:** Harry actually laughed, enjoying the thought of Dumbledore sending the Order members everywhere to look for him **. :Not like they can do anything though. Even if they didn’t know where I was staying, they can’t force me to follow them any longer. I bet they’re going to be patrolling Diagon Alley again today. Hopefully they won’t spot me.:** At Voldemort’s questioning look, Harry shrugged. **:I need to go to Gringotts to get some legal matters settled before anything else.:**

 **:I see.:** Tom sighed turning back to his loyal death eaters, who were all watching intently. His gaze landed on one of his most loyal. **:You could take Severus with you. It would serve as a way to placate the Order. Make them believe he has been keeping an eye on you but couldn’t say anything because of my other spies.:**

Severus met the man’s crimson eyes and held back a sigh. He doubted he was going to like where this was going, especially when emerald eyes met his as well.

 **:I’ll let him decide. He’s also not a fan of being told what to do constantly, and he has to work with Dumbledore.:** Harry nearly grimaced, shaking his head **. :He also doesn’t like me very much. I think he’s already dreading the school year anyway.:** He laughed softly, unaware of the potions master watching them. Tom nodded and got up, going to look at all his followers, who were still watching their conversation, despite not being able to understand what was being said. 

“We are to leave Harry Potter out of this war from now on. If he wishes to join us one day, he shall do so on his own. If anyone tries to attack him, I think you’re all well aware of how powerful he is. If I discover anyone is planning to attack him, you will have to deal with me instead.” At the chorus of ‘Yes my Lord.’ The Dark Lord seemed satisfied.

“Well, I think that’s my cue to leave,” Harry spoke up, his green eyes lighting up at the prospect of no longer having the Death Eaters against him. It was one last thing he had to worry about. “Pleasure doing business with you, Tom.” The younger teased, going out the way he had come in.

Like before, he hadn’t noticed a pair of obsidian eyes watching him.

Harry had only managed to walk to the apparition point when he was joined by Severus Snape.

“Sir?” Harry asked with a raised eyebrow, a little surprised to see his potions master joining his side.

“I’ll be joining you, Potter. The headmaster has the Order on high alert around Diagon Alley today. It would be wise for me to join you.” Harry held back a snort, hands in his pockets.

“Did Tom order you to accompany me?” To the younger, it sounded like he had.

“No. He surprisingly gave me an option.” The professor had narrowed his eyes, watching as the younger Wizard smirked.

“Huh. It looks like a Dark Lord can take advice.” Harry didn’t look up as the professor hummed, still watching him.

“You don’t seem suspicious of me, Potter. For all you know, my true loyalties could lie with Dumbledore." This time, Harry did snort.

“Unlikely. With all due respect, sir, if I were to figure out how deceiving Dumbledore is, what would stop you from discovering too?” He didn’t see the way those eyebrows quirked in amusement, holding back a small smirk. “ Besides, you would have tried to subdue me by now to bring back to him and the Order.” Harry sighed, stealing a glance at the other man. “I think at one point you might have believed in Dumbledore, but I could be wrong,” Harry admitted.

“What made you lose your trust in him?”

“Whose to say I ever truly trusted him? I listened to him when I needed to in order to get by. Imagine, you’re eleven and all your life, you were taught that magic wasn’t real. Then suddenly, out of the blue, you’re told you’re a wizard. You’re flung into a universe that you know nothing about.” He sighed looking at the ground. “Sir, even the muggleborns knew more of this world than I did.” Severus stops and really looks at the wizard beside him, taking in everything he had said.

“Another one of Albus’ lies then. He had informed everyone in the Order that you were well taken care of and that you had regular visits from a tutor in the magical community.” The green-eyed wizard laughed humorlessly.

“And you all bought it.” He sighs, looking ahead. “What else did Dumbledore tell you of my relatives?” Surprised by the sudden question, Snape narrowed his eyes more.

“That they pampered you all they could, that they gave you a normal childhood.”

“Is it normal to live in a cupboard?” Harry actually sneered but frowned when Snape stopped him, his dark eyes full of an emotion the younger had never seen. “Uh-“

“Repeat that.” Snape was actually seething. Well, this was interesting. It looked like this was another thing Dumbledore had kept from everyone.

“I lived in a cupboard under the stairs most of my life. They allowed me to live in Dudley’s second bedroom on good days. On days that I had accidentally burnt breakfast, or not done the chores fast enough, they would lock me in the cupboard. It’s some of the reason I learned how to master wandless magic so easily. So,” Harry met Snape’s eyes, raising an eyebrow. “I take it Dumbledore never told you the real reason I would always ask to stay at Hogwarts during the summers. Or how I begged him to let me live in Grimmauld Place?”

Severus Snape felt like an utter idiot.

“Although, I think I did a good job at hiding the abuse. You didn’t suspect a thing during our occlumency lessons.” Harry had a pleased smirk on his face, well aware of the surprise radiating off of his professor. “Before you even ask; I had already mastered occlumency with Hermione with the help of Fred and George. I purposefully made you think I was unteachable that way Dumbledore wouldn’t expect a thing.”

“Why weren’t you sorted into Slytherin?” Even if it was rhetorical, Harry answered.

“The sorting hat wanted to put me into Slytherin, but I had a bad run-in with Malfoy. If there’s anything I hate, it’s a bully. When I met him, he was an instant reminder of my cousin, just minus the obese part.” Harry shook his head. “At some points, I do regret not being sorted into Slytherin, but then I remember I have friends like Hermione and some of the Weasleys.”

“Some?” Severus rose an eyebrow, secretly amused.

“Fred and George are my favorites. I’ve met Bill once, and Charlie isn’t too bad. Mr. Weasley is okay when he’s not following Molly’s every command.” Severus let out a dry chuckle, shocking the younger wizard.

“The Weasley matriarch is overbearing,” Snape says unkindly, the only thing giving away his discomfort with her was a twitch of his lips.

“Tell me about it. Molly and Ginny are horrible. She actually thinks I’m going to marry her daughter.” There was a snort of disdain, the green in his eyes hardening like steel. “Even Dumbledore keeps suggesting it. Trying to guilt trip me by saying that what my parents would have wanted. Like Hell it is.” Snape would have admonished him for the use of language, but not only was Potter seventeen, the mere fact that Dumbledore was trying to use Lily Evans as a manipulation tactic made him sick.

“I was best friends with your mother. She would have wanted you to be happy above all else. I have no doubt Albus would be dead by now if she were still alive.” The words make Harry give a soft chuckle, the thought of his mother hexing his headmaster would be something to see.

“That’s why I’m about to do this.” Intrigued, Snape raised his chin.

“What is going through your head, Potter?” Harry gave a cheeky smile, chuckling.

“Oh, nothing. I’m just going to make a point to Dumbledore by utterly humiliating him and the Order.” A glint formed in Snape’s eyes that didn’t go unnoticed by Harry. “Gringotts will be the first step to achieving that. After all, I need to claim my Lordships now, and,” Smile turning darker, Harry spoke in a cold tone. “Take back Grimmauld place.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to go ahead and get this uploaded since I won't be able to write much more this week. I hope you're all enjoying this story so far because I'm actually enjoying writing something again.

As soon as Harry mentioned taking back Grimmauld Place, Severus couldn’t stop his lips from quirking up the slightest in an impressed smirk. If the Order were to lose their headquarters, it would be one step closer to getting rid of Dumbledore.

“Sirius had a will made not long before he died. I think he knew something was bound to happen and wanted to make sure I would have a place when I was older. Since I wasn’t seventeen, I wasn’t allowed to receive my inheritance from him yet. All I know is that he left me the house and included me as his heir.” Having not heard of this before, the potions professor seemed intrigued.

“You’ll be a Potter-Black.” Severus said and Harry hummed, nodding slightly.

“I should hope you’ll only call me ‘Potter’ I’ve gotten used to that after all,” Harry smirked at Snape’s expression. “Once I claim them, it’ll give Dumbledore even less leeway on trying to force me to do things I don’t want any part of, except when I’m at Hogwarts.” The smirk turned into a frown at the thoughts of what was to come.

“Which is why you’ll need my assistance during that time,” Snape mutters quietly, realizing how much the younger wizard had already thought of. Seeing how calculating the young man was made the professor wonder where this intelligence had been at during his classes, or if the other had purposefully fooled all of them again. Harry just nodded, but years of being a trained spy enabled Snape to see the slight apprehension. “Worried?” He inquired, looking at the emerald eyes.

“A little, I suppose. I’m not really sure what to expect mostly. I’ve gone for the usual withdrawals from my trust vault and all of that, but never for something like this.” He sighed.

“I take it you’ve never had an inheritance test before?” At the questioning look, Snape elaborated. “It’s a test taken by purebloods and halfbloods mainly. Muggleborns occasionally take it, but it’s not as common. It serves as a way for a witch or wizard to see what families they belong to. There are many ancient houses that are close to extinction and when that happens, the inheritance test allows the line to continue on.” Harry nodded in understanding, thinking about what his professor was saying.

“It makes sense. Especially when you consider Lord or Ladies fostering illegitimate children and trying to hide it. A lot of purebloods try to hide it, but it happens.” The raven-haired wizard sighed again, thinking about the inheritance test that he would probably have to take. “When did you take yours?” Harry asked, glancing to his professor.

“When I graduated Hogwarts. I never had any use for it until that point. I was too focused on my studies to worry about being a lord.”

“Lord Prince?” Harry asked, happy that he had caught his professor off guard, even if it was only for a moment.

“How did you figure that out, Potter?”

“Your book. The Half-Blood Prince.” Again, Snape’s surprise was evident. “It didn’t take too long to figure it out. You had been my teacher for six years at that point, so it wasn’t hard to see that the writing style was the same. The only thing that had stumped me for a bit at that point was the Prince part, but after going through some old books, it was easy to pinpoint that prince was the last name of your mother. I knew you weren’t egotistical enough to refer to yourself as a prince without something connecting it.” Snape was impressed as he looked at the clever wizard, looking at him in a new light.

“Why do I have a feeling you’ve also been tricking all of Hogwarts by downplaying your abilities?” Harry chuckled softly; eyes gleaming.

“Looks like you’re starting to understand the real Harry Potter. You’re not wrong though. I had to constantly be behind at certain subjects so that Dumbledore wouldn’t question my abilities. I was better off having him think of me as an average wizard instead of one that was to be used as a weapon.” They kept walking despite having passed the apparition point long ago.

“Do you plan on walking all the way to Gringotts?” Severus smirked and Harry paused, laughing a bit.

“No. I was just enjoying our conversation.” He said, missing the soft look in the professor’s gaze. “I’m ready if you are?” At Snape’s nod, they both apparated outside of Gringotts.

“You need to be quick. The Order is on high alert here.” Snape muttered quietly, ushering the younger Wizard inside the building.

Once inside, Harry gave a sigh of relief he wasn’t aware he had been holding. From the little research he had don’t about the Goblins, he knew that they were neutral in the war and that this area was confidential. Moving forward, Harry let a genuine smile etch across his lips as he noticed an old friend.

“Hello, Griphook.” The said Goblin looked up and gave a toothy smile.

“Mister Potter. It’s been a while.”

“How is your family? I heard your son was just married.” Snape watched with awe as his student conversed with the Goblin eagerly. He would have to ask him later about the closeness with the Goblins.

“Yes. He works at the branch in America now. He was promoted not too long ago.” Harry lit up at the news.

“Please send him my sincerest congratulations.” Griphook nodded, soon becoming professional in a matter of seconds.

“So, what brings you here today, Mister Potter?”

“I wish to claim my lordships, and perhaps have an inheritance test.” Nodding, the Goblin stood up, beckoning the man to follow.

“Retrieve the Potter and Black files, and lordship rings.” He ordered another Goblin, who Harry hadn’t recognized. “Do you wish for Mister Snape to accompany you?” The Goblin eyed the tall wizard, and Harry smirked.

“Yes. I trust him.” Satisfied with that answer, he continued on his way, the two wizards following him into what appeared to be a meeting room. It wasn’t long until other Goblin appeared, who Harry now knew as Ricbert, with all the needed tools at hand. One tool was a small dagger and a bowl, and Harry knew that that entailed.

“Before we let you claim your lordships, it would be in your best interest to do the inheritance test first. There is always a possibility that there is an open lordship that needs to be claimed.” Passing the bowl forward, Griphook took the knife and instructed Harry where to cut.

After the blood was in the bowl and wound healed, the contents began to glow before leaving behind a piece of paper.

**Name: Harry James Potter-Black**

**Birth: 31st July 1980**

**Parents:**

**_Father:_ ** **James Fleamont Potter (Deceased)**

**_Mother:_ ** **Lily Jasmine Potter. Nee Evans (Deceased)**

**Godparents:**

**_Godfather:_ ** **Sirius Orion Black (Deceased)**

**_Godmother:_ ** **Alice Morgan Longbottom. Nee Greengrass (st. mungos)**

**Siblings:**

**_Sister_ ** **: Hermione Jean Granger (Blood Adoption)**

**Inheritance:**

**Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter (Paternal)**

**Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black (Heir)**

**Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Malfoy (Maternal) (Taken by Lucius Abraxas Malfoy)**

**Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Lestrange (Maternal) (Taken by Corvus Lestrange)**

**Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell (Paternal)**

**Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Gaunt (Horcrux) (Taken by Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr)**

**Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Gryffindor (Paternal)**

**Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin (Horcrux) (Taken by Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr)**

**Soul Magic:**

**Horcrux in scar (Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. )**

**Contracts:**

**_Marriage_ ** **: Ginevra Molly Weasley and Harry James Potter-Black (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and Molly Weasley)**

Harry was left gaping at all the information that lay before him, his eyes wide as he looked at the last two bits of information. So, he was a Horcrux. The thing that Dumbledore had been trying to get him to destroy last year. He wanted to be sick knowing that a part of Voldemort was in him, but what made matters worse were the things Dumbledore had told him.

_“We must destroy all of his horcruxes if we are to rid of Lord Voldemort for good. You are the chosen one, Harry. The prophecy is about you, and we must all do what we can to make sure it is met.”_ The memory struck a core within him, his heart sinking to the pits of his stomach. He was a Horcrux too, and he knew that Dumbledore had to know that as well. He fights down the fury that is slowly rising up, concealing his magic with ease. This was the plan form the beginning, wasn’t it? For Harry to obediently charge into battle and get himself killed so the Horcrux in him would be destroyed too.

Fuck that.

He looks up, meeting the concerned obsidian eyes. He’s not sure why, but having Snape here helps him calm down even more.

“Harry?” It was the first time that Snape had ever called him by his first name, but he knows the professor must know something is up. He’s been quiet for too long.

“Dumbledore always told me that I was connected with Voldemort.” Harry begins, starting to watch as Snape narrows his eyes in even more concern. “It turns out I am the thing he wants me to destroy. A horcrux.” He sees the way Snape tenses, his normally pale face turning ashen. “It’s the reason he wants me to fight Tom so badly. He wants me to get myself killed.” He blinks away the angry tears, knowing that they needed to go back to Voldemort after all of this. It was unlikely that the man knew of this. If he had, it was unlikely that there would have been so many attempts on his life.

“Also, to add insult to injury,” Harry scowled at the section about the marriage contract. “He and Molly Weasley created a marriage contract between me and Ginny.” He glared at the offending piece of paper.

“That can easily be taken care of, Mister Potter.” Griphook informed soothingly, his small hands clasped together. “As Dumbledore was never your legal magical guardian, nor Molly Weasley, that contract will become void as soon as you accept your lordships.” The Goblin smirked at the paper, then Harry. “Which are quite a few. “

“More than I need.” Harry immediately says, glancing at the long list of family names. Even Snape seemed impressed, but he hummed.

“However, the more Lordships you have, the more protection you have against Dumbledore.” That quickly gained Harry’s attention as he turned to Snape, head tilted in confusion.

“How do you mean?”

“Lordship rings often come with their own protection. My Prince ring protects me from compulsion spells, as well as potions.” Severus explained, looking over the list of the available lordships.

“If it helps, Mister Potter, most Lordships are a private matter. You’re only expected to show them when you’re at certain events, and even then you don’t need to list all of them.” The Goblin glanced at the four available lordships to be claimed. “The only one that doesn’t have a ring is the Gryffindor one. From what the stories say, he was most adamant about wearing his lordship as a necklace.”

If doing all of this would go against Dumbledore even more, then Harry wasn’t about to pass up the opportunity.

“I’ll claim them.” Harry spoke up.

Griphook smiled sharply, eyes gleaming at the prospect of not only helping a friend but receiving an extra bonus for doing this.

* * *

After the matter was all settled, Harry stayed close to Snape’s side, dreading the thought of going back out to Diagon Alley.

“I didn’t think I would say this, but we need to get back to Tom. I doubt he knows about what really happened that night.” Severus gave a brisk nod, scanning the surroundings through the window to make sure there was no Order member.

“Side along apparition would be easiest then. Hold onto my arm when we go out. It’ll be more efficient.” Harry hated side apparition, but agreed nonetheless. “Alright. Come along, Potter.” Harry quickly followed after and made sure to grab Snape’s arm. Once they were outside, he caught a flash of red hair and his entire body froze. Lucky for him, Snape’s quick reflexed had them disapparting before the red-heads could notice them. 

Harry stumbled once they landed, but strong arms and a steady chest stopped the younger from falling.

“You’ve always been more graceful in the air, Potter,” Snape mumbled, keeping the other man steady.

“Side apparition is horrible, and you know it.” Harry groaned into the available chest, soon flushing at how close they were.

“I should hope you have no intentions of getting sick on me.” Snape left a hand on his side, in case the other was to stumble again.

“Nah, I’m fine.” Harry pulled away, still flushed. “I am ready to see Tom’s reaction to this though.” He informed; hand still curled around the precious paper. Severus’ lips twitched as he nodded.

“Indeed. He’s likely to be in his study now since the meeting is over.” Snape informed, walking with Harry into Riddle Manor.

“It really wasn’t my intention to come back here. He might think that I’ve already changed my mind about not joining him.” Harry groaned again, watching as Snape waved his hand and the doors magically opened. “That was easier than what I did earlier.”

“Do I dare ask what you did to get in, Potter?” The younger smirked.

“Would you believe me if I said Parselmagic?” Snape sighed. Another thing that Harry had managed to keep hidden from his professors.

“Considering that the Dark Lord does it, yes.” He led Harry to the entryway, knowing his lord would be there soon.

He was right. His use of magic had gotten the Dark Lord’s attention and he was there within moments.

“Severus?” The other wizard glanced to Harry and quirked a brow. “I hadn’t been expecting either of you to return. Not Potter at least.” He tilted his head, observing the duo. “Has something happened?”

“You could say that, Tom.” Harry mumbled, his magic flaring up again slightly. “Doesn’t something always happen when Dumbledore is involved?”

“Hmm, yes. I thought you knew this by now. So, what happened?” Tom smirked. **:Or are you here to join me again so soon?:** Harry rolled his eyes, huffing fondly.

**:Maybe one day, Tom.:** “This is important though.” Harry spoke seriously, gaining the Dark Lord’s immediate attention. “I think this paper will give you all the answers you need.” Harry passed him the paper, ready to see his reaction.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this! I'm still deciding if I want to have it Snarry or Harry/Tom, but I'm leaning towards Snarry more. It was the original plan anyway. 
> 
> I'm also considering doing an AU to this story which would contain Harry/Tom instead. It would similar to this story, but obviously different.   
> Eh. Who knows what I'll do.

Tom frowned as the younger wizard handed him a piece of paper, one that he soon recognized to be an inheritance test. It was a little unnerving, seeing as both wizards had come back here to give him something so simple.

“This is the results of your inheritance test, isn’t it? Why are you showing it to me?” While he knew the importance of such a test, he had yet to see how it affected him. There was the off chance that they were somehow related- but how would that be of any real importance to them? Harry rolled his eyes, heaving a small sigh.

“You’ll find out if you read it.” Harry said, getting a little impatient. **:Do I have to beg?:** Tom shot him a look and the younger wizard smirked. **:I’m very good at begging, I’ll have you know.:** Tom unknowingly let his gaze linger, humming softly.

**:Fine. I’ll read it.:** Tom sighed, finally tearing his gaze away and focusing back on the paper in his grasp. “Blood adoption with the muggleborn?” He asked, not as surprised as he thought he would be. Harry did smile a bit as the Dark Lord digested that information.

“Hermione is my best friend. She’s always been there for me no matter what.” He spoke fondly of her, smiling more. Tom didn’t mention it again but did pause at the long list of lordships that soon followed.

“This is quite a list of Lordships.” Tom suddenly smirked at the Malfoy and Lestrange titles that came up. “Lucius won’t be pleased with this.” Harry laughed at the thought of the Malfoy family discovering his mother, a _muggleborn_ , was part of their family.

“I can’t wait to inform him about it. It’s going to break his heart.” Tom allowed himself to chuckle at that as he continued reading.

“Peverell. It looks like-“ The Dark Lord was unable to finish his sentence as his gaze landed on the next title, his lips parting as he paled considerably.

“I think he finally got to the important bit.” Harry informed Snape, missing the fond quirk of his lips aimed at him. It was obvious Tom was still reading, his eyes widening when he got towards the end.

“Soul magic,” Tom breathed out, ignoring his racing heartbeat as he read the words out loud. “Horcrux in scar. Created by Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr.” He tore his gaze away from the paper and looked back to the boy who lived.

His Horcrux.

Harry Potter was his Horcrux.

“I know. It’s a lot to take in.” Harry sighed, still having trouble grasping the fact as well. Knowing that his body inhabited his own soul, and a piece of Tom’s was bizarre. The way Tom was looking at him didn’t help matters either.

“You’re my Horcrux.” Harry wanted to roll his eyes but instead gave a simple nod. He did enjoy hearing Tom curse under his breath. “I should have seen it sooner. The link we share at night, the fact that you’re a parselmouth…” The younger wizard nearly grimaced thinking about all the clues that had been there all along, only to be hidden by Dumbledore.

“I feel stupid too. When the headmaster first told me about your Horcruxes, I should have put it together. His reasoning as to why I was a parselmouth was because some of your powers transferred into me when I was a baby.” He sighed, feeling dumber by the minute.

“Why was he telling you about my Horcruxes, Potter?” Tom hissed dangerously; crimson eyes glowing bright with anger.

“He was trying to get me to destroy them. I told him to do it himself.” Harry spoke blankly, watching as Tom’s fist clenched in anger. He could feel the other wizards magic crackling.

Even at his worst, he had never seen the Dark Lord like this.

“I see. Do you know of any that he has destroyed? Besides the diary.” Tom was eerily calm now; it made Harry dread telling him about the diary.

“Uh _, I_ might have accidentally destroyed one in my second year?” Harry confessed, watching those eyes flash again, magic flaring more. “And before you try to crucio me, just know I didn’t exactly have a choice. I had to save Ginny’s life. Your soul from the diary was trying to possess her and I had to stop it.”

“How did you even manage to destroy it in your second year, Potter?” Tom asked, eyes narrowed in on the uncomfortable seventeen-year-old, who winces.

“That depends. Do you want the long version or the short one?” Tom rose an eyebrow.

“Since I’m intrigued now, give me the long version.” Harry sighed.

“I’m sure Snape can testify for some of the things I’m about to say. Anyway, my second year was shit. Ginny Weasley, who was being possessed by the diary, opened the chamber of secrets, therefore waking up the Basilisk. The said basilisk managed to petrify some of the students, and Lockhart, who was one of the worst defense teachers I’ve ever had-“ Harry saw Snape smirk, but continued on. “followed me and Ron when we discovered the chamber. He tried to obliviate us, but it backfired because he used Ron’s broken wand. It caused a cave-in, separating me from Ron. Then I found Ginny, the memory of a sixteen-year-old Tom Riddle, and the basilisk you ordered to kill me. Long story short; I get impaled by a fang, Fawkes saves me by crying on the wound, and then I stab the diary with the fang.”

“Are you meaning to tell me that you defeated a basilisk at the age of twelve?” Tom asked, having forgotten about the destroyed diary.

“It wasn’t just me. I wouldn’t have been able to do it without Fawkes. The Phoenix blinded the basilisk.” Harry’s attention was on Severus now, and the younger wizard had to hold back a chuckle. The potions professor didn’t seem pleased about the events. After all, so much had happened (quite literally) under his nose.

“He’s telling the truth, my lord. All of those events occurred. Although, I was unaware until now on how Lockhart lost his memories.” Tom forced his magic back down, having calmed down considerably as Harry told him everything.

“Potter, do you know if Dumbledore has destroyed anymore?” Harry shook his head.

“I don’t think he has. He told me which objects he thinks to be Horcruxes, but has yet to try and search for them on his own. I think the only one that is destroyed is the diary.” Tom seemed to visibly relax.

“And what does he speculate? Besides you.” Harry rolled his eyes and thought back to a meeting Dumbledore had forced him into.

“Nagini, your locket and ring, and Ravenclaws’ diadem. He thinks there’s one more, but can’t figure it out.” Tom suddenly smirked, realizing his other Horcrux was still safe. 

“It seems the other Horcrux is safe for now. Tell me, how do you think I came to look like this again, Harry?” Surprised at the question, the younger wizard shrugged.

“I just assumed you wore a glamour.” Tom huffed and shook his head. Snape muttered a soft ‘Gryffindors’ under his breath, which earned a small smirk from the boy who lived.

“Not many know it, but there is a ritual that will undo Horcruxes, and send the soul back into the original body. After long deliberation, I concluded that I went too far in my youth. My weakness was being afraid of death, and after splitting my soul too many times, it made me insane.”

“So you’re not denying that you were insane?” Harry smirked at the slight glare Tom threw at him.

“No. I suppose not. I took three of my Horcruxes and transferred my soul back into my body.” Harry tilted his head.

“Which three?”

“Slytherin’s locket, my ring, and Ravenclaws Diadem. I was going to keep two Horcruxes, but it seems I’ll have three.” The younger wizard thought what Tom was saying and frowned in thought.

“You’re not going to try and remove it from me?” Severus, who had been quiet for the most part, spoke up.

“It’s hard enough to undo soul magic, but undoing it with a living being is another thing. That’s why the Dark Lord never removed it from his snake. If he tried to remove it from you, it would not only put your life at risk, but it could kill him as well.” Severus informed, having been the one to help Voldemort gather his Horcruxes.

“The last Horcrux, besides you and Nagini, is the cup of Hufflepuff. You said that Dumbledore does not expect this, correct?”

“Yeah. He thought you only made five. It was his intention to drag me out after my seventeenth birthday and search for your Horcruxes, but I not only told him off, I ran off before he could try and force me to do it. He’s so desperate for me to defeat you that it’s pathetic.” Harry sighed.

“It’s because of the prophecy, Potter. The one where you’re supposed to defeat me.” Harry rolled his eyes and held back a sigh. Whenever he thought of the damned thing, it made a weight settle on his shoulders. It was the reason there was an inexplicable amount of pressure on him. From Dumbledore, from people like Ron, many of the Gryffindors, and even the Wizarding World.

“I think it’s stupid. I’ve heard it and yeah, it’s about me, but I don’t think people have been interpreting it correctly. “ At Voldemort’s gesture to continue, Harry decided to write it down on the back of the inheritance paper with a spell he created with Hermione.

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._

“I think Dumbledore interpreted this the wrong way. Everyone’s been going about it incorrectly.” Harry said as he looked at the prophecy his wand had just spelled out. “He’s so desperate to defeat you that it has him overlooking the simplest of details.” Tom looked at the younger wizard, his perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised.

“What would that be, Potter?” Tom hated to admit it, but he was curious as to what the other man had to say about the prophecy.

“I’ve always been told that even the most mundane word means something, especially given the context. _The one **with** the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches.” _Harry spoke with a small, knowing smirk. “With is a very common word, isn’t it? For a prophecy that is supposed to be about me supposedly defeating you, it talks more about my power being equal to yours. It says that I have the power to defeat you, but it doesn’t really mention if I’ll do it.” He explained with a shrug, earning a hum from Voldemort, who seemed to agree to an extent.

“I see your point. How would you explain the other part, Potter?” Harry knew which section Voldemort was talking about and looked at it more before something hit him.

“ _Neither can live while the other survives_! I get it.” Harry’s eyes glimmered, catching the other wizards off guard.

“Potter?” This time it was Snape who spoke up, clearly interested in what Harry had to say. “What is it?”

“It’s about me. About what I was almost forced to do.” Tom was listening intently, not wanting to admit how clever the younger wizard seemed to be. “The previous sentence makes it clear. _And either must die at the hand of the other.”_ Harry shook his head with a soft sigh. “For one thing, that’s impossible given our wands.”

“Yes.” Tom suddenly remembered that he and Harry shared brother wands, which in battle, could not harm the other. “What does that have to do with the next part though?” The Dark Lord hadn’t caught up to Harry's train of thought quite yet, still piecing the other parts together.

“I’m the other in ‘ _neither can live while the **other** survives._’” Harry tried to explain, earning two eyebrow quirks from Snape and Voldemort.

“I’m afraid you’re not making any sense, Potter.” Tom paused and chuckled. **:And _I’m_ supposed to be the insane one.: **Harry snorted softly, ignoring Snape’s curious gaze.

“Look, it might not make sense to you, but it does to me. All my life I’ve merely been surviving day after day. There’s a difference between survive and live, right professor?” Snape's lips twitched the slightest as he gave a nod. “The reason neither of us would have lived while I was surviving is because of Dumbledore. If I’m to be only surviving, it means that I would be following his entire plan. His plan of you killing me in order to destroy the Horcrux inside of my scar.”

Harry could have laughed when he saw the looks of realization on both faces. He wasn’t sure which was funnier. Snape, who rarely let himself give away what he was feeling, or Voldemort, who was a supposed genius.

“Now you’re getting it.” Harry smirked, pleased that he had managed to catch the two powerful wizards off guard. “I think that the prophecy was always meant to be a warning of sorts. It’s what _would_ have happened if I hadn’t decided to take my life into my own hands. That’s why the word _with_ had been so important. This was all based on _my_ decision in the end. I could have followed Dumbledore blindly, or I could have forged my own life.” Snape couldn’t stop the barely-there smirk.

“You seem pleased about yourself, Potter.”

“Oh trust me, sir. I am. For one, it means that the damn prophecy is completed. Not that Dumbledore would ever listen to me. He’s dead set on me getting myself killed by Tom to ever see reason. The one thing that had dictated most of my life is finished.” He smiled a bit to himself, despite a hint of sadness that neither wizard could describe.

“You’re still worried about how the rest of the world will react,” Tom spoke up and Harry forced away the hint of sadness he felt, not planning on letting it get to him.

“Considering how they’ve turned on me in the past, a little bit. I can’t really bother with it anymore. If they’re going to rely on a teenager to win a war for them, then that’s on them.” He placed his hands back into his pockets, thinking about what came next. “This year is going to be harder than I thought. Dumbledore is going to find some way of making me fight you.” Harry shook his head with a scoff. “I really didn’t want to show my true powers to Dumbledore so soon…”

**:Is this an indirect way of joining me?:** Tom purred, causing Harry to chuckle.

**:You seem desperate to have me on your side, Tom.:**

**:You would be useful.:** He hissed back, and Harry chuckled again.

**:Just useful? Nothing else?:** Tom sighed, pretending to think about it.

**:I suppose you’re decent company.:**

**:I knew you had a soft spot for me, Voldie.:** Tom made a face, glaring at the younger. “Well, as much as I’m enjoying this, I should get back to where I’m staying. The twins will worry that I’ve been kidnapped by the order and search for me.” Harry glanced to his potions master. “Would you accompany me, sir? I’d feel better with an extra pair of eyes.”

“Of course, Potter,” Snape mumbled, joining the younger man’s side as they took their leave.

**:See you later, Tommy.:** Harry held back a laugh at the dark scowl and unpleasant hiss.

**:Potter, if you ever call me that again, I will kill you.:**

**:Promise?:** Harry teased as he walked away with Severus, leaving behind the Dark Lord who was shaking his head.

**:Brat.:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too pleased with how this chapter came out, but I did enjoy writing it at least! I hope you like this story so far; so please leave a comment on your thoughts about it!

As the two walked back to the apparition spot, Harry couldn’t help but sigh at his own mistake. “I really should have thought to bring my invisibility cloak. I usually do when I’m trying to avoid the Order.” Considering that, the potions professor looked at the younger wizard and hummed.

“Have you never thought of using a glamour?” Harry shook his head with a sigh.

“Doesn’t work on me like that and I think I know why now. Since there is a Horcrux in my scar, which is extremely dark magic, I can’t hide it. I mean sure, I could grow my hair and cover it, but at the same time, I hate having to do it. I want to at least have some normality.” Snape dryly snorted.

“The public will never realize that because they’re such imbeciles.” Harry’s lips twitched into a small smile as Snape insulted most of the wizarding world. Well, the wizards in the UK at least. The younger wizard often wondered what other wizard societies were like in other countries.

Maybe he would have to ask Tom one day. He was known for traveling all over the world at one point.

“I can hear you thinking, Potter. What is it?” Cut off guard, Harry sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

“Sorry. I was just thinking about the rest of the wizarding world and how similar their society is to ours. Hermione and I might study a lot, but there are not many books on foreign wizards.” Snape regarded him carefully.

“What made you start thinking about that subject?”

“Uh- I don’t know. I just started thinking about the wizard families in the UK I guess. Then I thought about other countries and what they’re wizarding societies are like. I suppose I was thinking about how easy it would be to walk around there without people noticing me. Then I thought of the different things I could learn in other countries…” Harry eventually stopped and shrugged, a little embarrassed. “Sorry. I’m fascinated with learning as much magic as I can.” Snape looked at him for a moment before turning away.

“You sound quite like Crouch Jr right now. Azkaban didn’t do him any favors…or his father, but before that, he was a bright young man. He graduated from Hogwarts with top marks.” Harry listened with interest, thinking of the man who had secretly been his defense teacher.

“He was a great instructor. He taught me how to break free from the imperious curse, but considering how long he was under it, I’m not surprised he was good at teaching it.” He idly stated, getting closer to the apparition point. “Lupin was another great instructor….and your uh, book was also insightful.” This caused the potions professor to fully look at him.

“Ah yes. _That_ book. I take it you still have it?”

“Uh-yeah. I figured you would want it back. It holds a lot of helpful tips for brewing and a few useful spells.” Snape rolled his eyes.

“Some of those _useful_ spells as you put it, are dangerous. I should hope you aren’t planning on using them.” There was a lazy smirk on the youngers face.

“Of course not. I know how to cast it obviously. It’s more for insurance than anything else. It’s always good to have a deadly spell at your disposal when your life depends on it.” Thankfully, there would be less of those days. Unless the Order tried to do something fishy. Even then, Harry didn’t want to _kill_ them. Just incapacitate them. If it came to causing pain though, he was more than equipped to do so.

“Just how many of those do you have?” There was a teasing tone that Harry hadn’t missed, and the younger chuckled.

“Enough for now. I wouldn’t mind creating some more of my own. I hope you don’t mind that I got some inspiration from you.”

“Not at all.” He softly spoke. If anything, Severus was proud of that. It wasn’t often that someone went about creating new spells. “Have you had any luck?”

“Some. I was doing my own version of a body bind spell. One that makes it easier to disarm someone. There’s countless counters to the originals and only one to mine.” Harry seemed to be pleased with that, and Snape knew what that was like. He felt the same pride at having created his own spells. “I could teach them to you if you’d like?” The younger suggested, surprising the potions master. Before he could respond, they reached their spot to apparate. 

It was darker out now, but knowing the Order, they would still be on a high alert- thinking that Harry would be wandering around at night. They weren’t entirely wrong at that assumption considering that’s what the younger wizard often did at Hogwarts.

The potions professor noticed an outstretched arm, a little surprised by the gesture.

“For this, you’re going to be the one side appariting. Fred and George have wards set up above their shop, strong ones too. There are only a few people that are allowed to apparate there, which will include you now I suppose.” The teen chuckled to himself, allowing Snape to grasp his arm.

Focusing on his magic, it wasn’t long until they were both in the living room above the joke shop, surrounded by concerned twins.

“About time you got here-“ Fred tsked, shaking his head like a worried parent.

“-we were about to barge into-“ George was also tsking, and Harry had to hide his amusement, just like the twins.

“-Grimmauld place and demand where you were!” They finished, not before erupting into laughter at the end. It was always a joke that they would barge into the order’s hideout for the sake of it. Despite having never been fond of the twins while they were his students, Severus could see why Potter liked them so much.

“Don’t worry. That’ll come soon enough.” Harry spoke with a devilish smirk, one that was met with twin smirks.

“Oh! Pray tell us, won’t you?” The twins teased, although, they did glance at Severus for a moment, before giving their full attention to Harry.

“Not only did Sirius make me his heir, but he left me _everything_ he owned. Not only is Grimmauld place mine by being a Black now, but it’s also mine because of the will.” As he finished, the twins lit up at the news. Severus would deny it, but that glint in their eyes reminded him of his Slytherins.

“Soooo,” George was practically vibrating with glee. “When do you plan on taking your house back?” Harry smirked at the evil look on the twins’ face, giving a small shrug.

“I was planning on doing it around Yule, actually. Doing it now would give Dumbledore enough time to find a replacement by the time the holidays come around. If I wait until then, the Order won't have any place to go except the Burrow.”

Maybe these Gryffindors were Slytherins after all.

“The Order is losing more members, isn’t it?” Fred grinned and Harry snorted.

“You could say that. Remus only stayed in the Order because of me, but now that he knows I’m not going to be part of it, he’s remaining neutral. He lost trust in Dumbledore when Sirius died.” And his lover, but the werewolf wouldn’t want that information disclosed, but based on the look Severus sent him, it was fairly obvious how close the two had been.

“That just leaves Tonks, Mad eye, Dumbledore, and some of our family.” George made a face at the last part, as did his brother.

“Yes. Your family.” Harry’s face darkened at the information he learned today. “Your mom is horrible. When we went to Gringotts to settle some legal matters, I took an inheritance test. Let’s just say that she and Dumbledore were really adamant about me marrying Ginny.”

“You don’t mean..” The twins chorused, a look of dread quickly forming. They even looked to Snape, figuring he had been the one to accompany Harry. “a marriage contract?” At Snape’s nod, there was a flash of pure fury in those brown eyes.

“Sadly. Can’t say I’m too surprised, honestly. They’ve always been dropping hints about me getting together with her, even when I said I wasn’t interested. I’m not sure about your dad though- I mean, he’s not a bad guy. He’s just controlled by your mum.” Harry sighed, already having a feeling that Arthur had no idea about the marriage contract. After all, that man was against many pureblood traditions.

“Oh trust us, Harry-“

“Our dad wouldn’t have agreed to this.” The twins seethed, already thinking of ways to disown their mother and publicly humiliate her. It was a shame they would have to wait.

They never wanted it to get to this point, but it seemed they had no other choice.

“What are they doing?” Severus asked as the twins looked at each other, almost like they were communicating. Harry smirked at the question, almost not knowing how to answer.

“Communicating. They’re psychic when it comes to each other. They share a link essentially.” That gained the full attention of the potions master, who was intrigued to say at the least. “And before you ask, I think they’ve always been like that. It’s why they’re able to talk at the same time and finish each other’s sentences.”

“That’s a rare gift, but not unheard of. It used to be more common for twins to communicate like that, but many of the purebloods ruined that for themselves” Harry knew exactly what he was implying.

“Maybe Tom will convince them to change eventually. Inbreeding results not only results in squibs, but a lower chance of mental stability.” Severus regarded him carefully, impressed at how knowledgeable the other seemed to be with the subject.

“You know a lot about this subject.”

“Kinda hard not to when your best friend is a muggleborn, and your rival is a blood supremacist, who can’t take the fact that a muggleborn is better than him.” Harry shrugged.

“Yes. Draco’s attitude is abhorrent. He’s a capable wizard but he relies on his father too much. I find it hard to care for his whiny behavior.”

“That’s something I didn’t think I would ever hear you say.”

“Contrary to what you may think, I don’t care for Draco very much. He’s arrogant and cruel-“

“Like my father?” Harry softly pointed out, earning a glare.

“Potter-“

“I’m agreeing with you, sir. There’s a difference between pranking and what my dad and Sirius did. That’s why I never got along with Malfoy in the first place.” Snape’s glare lessened, and he sighed. “At least my father grew up towards the end, Sirius on the other hand…” Harry trailed off. He did love his Godfather and miss him terribly, but he wasn’t blind to all the mistakes he had made. Yes, he knew everyone made mistakes, but it seemed as if Sirius had never felt remorse for what happened.

“I don’t need your pity.” Harry rolled his eyes.

“It’s not pity. It’s more of an understanding.” He said, looking into the Potion master’s dark eyes. There was a look that Harry couldn’t pinpoint, and he sighed. “I let you see some of it during our ‘failed’ occlumency lessons, but that wasn’t the half of what my cousin and his gang put me through.” That look in Snape’s eyes changed the slightest, a hint of something darker.

“Oi, Harry-“ George called, breaking the moment as the Weasley twin held out a small, but very protected book. Snape could feel the magic pouring off of it.

“Thanks for those spells. They were really useful!” Fred grinned at the younger’s pleased look as he took the book back.

“You should totally be a spell inventor! There’s no telling how much you would get paid for all these spells.” Fred and George shared a look.

“Especially the shielding one!” They both said, earning an eyebrow raise from Snape.

A shielding charm, Potter? What’s so special about it?” Of course the older wizard was suspicious. There were plenty of protection and shielding charms. What made this one unique? Fred and George shared a look and gasped as if they were insulted.

“It happens to be the only-“ Fred began with a wide smirk, already figuring how suspicious Snape was.

“-protection spell to block-“ George continued, wanting to drag it on.

“the killing curse!” As they finished, the older wizard was at a loss for words, turning to the inventor of said spell.

“Are they being serious? Did you really invent a shielding spell for the killing curse?” Until now, no such thing existed. Only objects could block the spell, not a charm.

“Yeah. It took me a few months to perfect it, but it works.” Harry sheepishly shrugged, clearly embarrassed at his professor staring at him in awe. “I told you earlier I was dabbling in spell inventing.”

“Yes,” Snape couldn’t fight the small smirk, clearly impressed with the younger wizard’s potential. “but you never mentioned developing a shielding charm for the _killing curse_.” He added, growing more amused at the younger’s embarrassment.

“I have my secrets, professor.” Harry smirked, tapping his fingers against the magically protected book. Smirking again, Snape cast tempus and hummed.

“I should be taking my leave now, Potter. I’ll see you in a few weeks at Hogwarts.” The professor gave the twins a nod before disapparting, leaving the twins to smirk at Harry.

“Soooo,” Fred went to wrap his arm around Harry’s shoulder, while George went to his other side.

“What the hell happened today?”

Harry just laughed, showing them his lordship rings and the Gryffindor necklace.

“It’s a long story, boys.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Do you have to go back to Hogwarts?” George whined along with his brother, who had taken the liberty to lean against Harry, pouting like a child.

“Can’t you stay with us and help us invent more items for our shop?” Fred pouted, obviously teasing the younger wizard. Harry chuckled as the twins gave him their fake puppy dog eyes.

“How about me and Hermione sneak out during the weekends and come here to visit when we can?” The twins’ puppy dog eyes vanished and were soon replaced by pleasing smirks.

“We would have to say-“

“-that we’re so proud of you!”

The two gingers sighed, patting Harry’s back as they said; “What a shame you couldn’t have been in the same year as us.” Harry laughed wholeheartedly, already imagining the shenanigans they would have gotten themselves into, and all the detentions for that matter.

Hell, all the skipped detentions, too.

“I could have helped you two with pranking Umbitch!” The twins snorted at the nickname and grinned. “We would have made an amazing trio.”

“Can you imagine-“ Fred began, with his brother suppressing a laugh, barely able to get the words out.

“all the gray hairs-“ George chuckled, still trying to contain his laughter.

“-Snape would have?” They finished, ending with all three of them laughing at the idea.

“Merlin,” Harry said through his laughter, almost doubled over. “That would have been spectacular! We would have probably caused McGonagall to retire by the end of our first year.” The three all laughed harder at that, no doubt imaging the older witch’s exasperation and migraines at dealing with the trio.

“Hermione might not have taken part in the pranks-“

“-but she would have come up with clever ideas!” The twins chuckled, getting Harry to imagine what that would have been like too. It immediately made him think of the Marauder’s, who had been a quartet of pranksters, even if one of the members happened to betray them.

“That sounds like the Marauder’s if you ask me.” He laughed softly, ever grateful that the twins had given it to him in his third year. From what Sirius had told him, the creation of the map was mostly done by Remus, who had discovered the Homonculous charm.

“You know what we should do?” Fred grinned, rubbing his hands, followed by George chuckling.

“Create a map of Diagon Alley!” George grinned too, and Harry couldn’t stop from humming.

“Damn, why didn’t we think of this sooner?” The younger huffed in exasperation. He was leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow and to think that they could have saved themselves the trouble of constantly being on guard for the order. It would have allowed him to sneak around so much easier, and to stop checking his shoulder every five seconds.

“We can create one while you’re at school,” George suggested, knowing it would give them something else to invent while Harry and Hermione were gone.

“And you could add onto it when you come to visit on the weekends.” Fred grinned, ruffling the already messy hair. Harry snorted and went to swat the hand away, trying to fix his unruly hair to the best of his abilities. “I’m sure Hermione would want to add all sorts of protection charms on it.” Fred said as an afterthought, but everyone there agreed.

“I have a few charms I’d like to place on it, too.” Harry added with a thoughtful look. “The map is also protected by a phrase. We could not only come up with one that only we would know but give a bit of a…sting to those who try to tamper with it.” He smirked at the glint in the twins’ eyes. They loved how vindictive he could be at times. “Nothing too harmful, though. Just enough to give a warning.”

“That’s why you’re the best!” Fred smirks at the questioning look in those emerald eyes. “Georige, care to explain?”

“Not at all, Freddie!” George grinned as he also looked down at the younger wizard. “You’re not one to explicitly harm someone for the Hell of it. You only hurt people if they give you reason too, and when they do,” George smirked. “You’re a force to be reckoned with, but even then, you don’t like to hurt.”

As much as Harry wanted to deny it, he knew the twins were ultimately right. Even after casting crucio on Bellatrix, it hadn’t done much to her.

“In order to cause a lot of pain, you need to mean it.” Harry said with a shrug, remembering her words. “If someone messed with me or my friends, then I’ll hurt them,” He paused, shrugging. “I like getting my point across and if they don’t listen…then that’s on them.” Harry smirked; eyes dark as they promised a world of pain to anyone who hurt his friends over and over.

“Bloody Hell, Harry-“

“-Snape and Voldemort would be-“

“-shaking right now!”

Harry laughed at the imagery and shook his head.

“I don’t know if they would shake. Tommy,” Harry swore he heard an angry hiss in his mind. “would just try and convince me to join his side, as usual.”

“Tommy..” George pondered, while his brother rubbed his chin in thought.

“Perhaps Voldie..” Fred paused and looked at his brother.

“Or.” They said in unison, turning back to Harry with a gleam in their eyes. “Tom-Tom!”

Harry nearly doubled over for the second time that night, laughing loudly.

“Tom-Tom?” Harry asked, trying so hard to hold back his insistent laughter. “I’ve gotta call him that next time I see him!”

Back at Riddle Manor, the Dark Lord sneezed.

* * *

Harry glanced at the small paper in his hands, smirking at the recognizable penmanship as it gave him easy instructions. He had been able to occasionally see Hermione, but during the last few weeks of summer, she had to keep up appearances and stay with the Weasley’s. In the past, she always showed up during the last weeks of summer to hang out, but if she were to suddenly quit, it would seem suspicious and out of character for her.

Luckily, she was a bright witch and had figured out a way to get to him before the Weasley clan tried.

_Meet me at the platform at 9:50 You know the Weasley’s are always running late._

They might get there an hour before the train was scheduled to leave, but Harry didn’t care. It gave him time to talk to his friend, feeling bad that she had to deal with the Weasley’s for two weeks. Not to mention, pissed off Weasley’s for that matter. He had a feeling that Ron and the two women were complaining about him the entire time.

Once he applied a shrinking charm to his belongings and placed them in his pockets, he apparated to King’s cross.

Not long after he did, arms enveloped him in a warm hug.

“Merlin, Harry. I’ve missed you.” Hermione whispered, holding him tightly, and to Harry’s observation, almost desperately. He returned the hug with a small smile, squeezing her reassuringly.

“I take it the Weasley’s drove you up the wall?” His tone was innocent, earning a gentle push from his best friend.

“You don’t know the half of it!” She sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. “Molly kept going on and on about how you abandoned Ginny, and as for Ron…” She looked even more agitated then. “He was so rude! I can’t think of one decent thing he said about you!”

“Mione, how about we talk more about this in the compartment? That way no one overhears.” He could already feel a few eyes on them, and the last thing he wanted was for the Weasley’s to decide to be on time for once. It seemed to calm the young witch down, but only barely.

“Right. I’m sorry, Harry. I’ve just had to deal with those comments for two weeks now.” She quickly apologized as they made their way to the platform and then onto the fairly vacant express. The duo sat down opposite of each other and placed a secrecy charm on the compartment, then a simple alarm spell if anyone were to try and open the doors.

“That should work for now. If Ron or Ginny happens to get here early, I could cast one of my new spells on them.” He smirked as Hermione lit up at the idea of a new spell to learn.

“You had a few when we last saw each other. How many do you have now?”

“I have twenty. I can show them to you when we get to Hogwarts. Some of them would be hard to demonstrate in the compartment.” He explained, trying to think of one that he could show off. “There is one that I can teach you now, though. How about it?”

“You already know my answer.” She was practically on the edge of her seat, eyes shining brightly. Chuckling, Harry waved his wand slowly, showing her the motions first.

“Tenebris.” The entire compartment went dark- even the sunlight didn’t penetrate through the windows. “It can be undone with a lumos, or” He waved his wand again. “Finite incantatem.” And just like that, the light returned.

“That was brilliant!” She gasped, recalling the wand movement Harry had shown her. “Can I try?” She asked timidly and Harry smiled.

“I’d be insulted if you didn’t.” He grinned at her huff and watched as she tried to get the spell right. “You’ve almost got it. You need to make the wand movements a bit smaller and use your wrist less. Also, you need to envision the darkness. You have to see it in your mind.” Hermione nodded as she took in those tips.

Not long after, the entire room was plunged into darkness again.

“There you go!” Harry said, pride evident in his voice. Not only was he proud to teach someone a spell, but he had taught his _own_ spell. One that _he_ had created. Hermione ended the charm the same way Harry did and smiled.

“How did you even manage to create these spells? How did you learn?” Harry paused, trying to form his thoughts into words.

“I’ve been into spell creation for a while. I remember always wanting to know how people went about creating new spells.” He smiles a bit, thinking over all the inspiration Snape had given. “I finally got the push I needed from Snape’s book.”

“You were obsessed with that book last year. You were so _enamored_ with the Half-Blood Prince. ” Hermione giggled at the look her friend sent her, the tips of his ears turning pink. “I’m glad you were able to get inspiration from it, but I still think a lot of it came from you. You’ve always been talented.” They both smirked at each other at that, chuckling.

They stopped when the charmed alarms went off.

Hermione quickly stood up and only pulled the door open partially, shieling Harry.

“Uh-hey, Hermione. Do you mind if Luna and I join you?” Neville asked, a bit red.

“Not at all.” She happily opened the door fully, letting the two in.

“Hello, Harry.” Luna sat beside her friend, looking at him. “You seem very different this year. Are you allowing yourself to be free now?” Neville watched in shock as Harry laughed.

“You’ve no idea. I even claimed all my lordships.”

“Lordships, as in plural?” Neville asked with an eyebrow raised, sitting beside Hermione.

“Four to be exact.” Harry shrugged. “The Goblins suggested I claim the ones that were unclaimed.” He said as a means to explain, not wanting to go into detail.

“Are you trying to avoid Ron and Ginny?” He asked, receiving a fairly surprised look.

“What? I know I can be slow on the uptake, but I heard about the way Harry left the Order.” Neville snickered. “Merlin, my granny was so proud of you! She detests Dumbledore and the Order after everything that happened.” He explained.

“I didn’t know she felt that way about Dumbledore,” Harry said, growing more surprised by the moment. “You’re not wrong though. We are avoiding Ron and Ginny.”

“Ron especially.” Hermione spat, her anger resurfacing. “He had the audacity to call Harry an attention-seeking traitor! And to top things off, he started calling him a slimy Slytherin! There’s nothing wrong with being a Slytherin!”

“Mione.” Harry reached to gently grab her hand, squeezing it. “Ron’s a bloody idiot. If he wants to view me as such, let him. If he views me as a traitor for standing up for myself, let him. After all…” Hermione met his gaze and shook her head.

“Do you want them to know _that_ part?” She asked. Neville looked at the two, eyes narrowed. Luna smiled softly, watching them.

“He was marked in a different way.” Luna breathed out, causing the compartment to go silent. Harry swallowed hard and turned to face her, lips parted.

“Marked?” Neville practically squeaked. “You-you mean…” He glanced to Harry’s left arm; eyes wide.

“What? No!” Harry pushed his sleeve up, showing the bare skin. “No dark mark, see?” He promised.

“His scar.” Luna clarifies. “It’s what combines the two. It’s one of the reasons they can’t fight anymore.”

“Just how much do you know?” Harry wondered if she was a type of seer. It would make sense, given her ability to sprout out the most random of things. He could ask either Snape or Tom about

“It’s not what I know, but when it’s time to share.” She smiled in her own, Luna way. Possibly a seer, then.

Harry just smiled back at her.

* * *

As they were nearing their destination, Hermione looked thoughtful.

“I am a little surprised that Ron and Ginny didn’t manage to even find the cart, unless…” She gave Harry an inquisitive look. “You added another charm, didn’t you?”

“Yep! I added a disillusionment charm after Luna and Neville joined us.” He said with a pleased smirk.

“Damn, mate. You thought of everything to keep them out.” Neville was impressed at all the knowledge Harry had on charms. “Flitwick might take you in as an apprentice.” Harry smiled at the praise and flushed a bit.

“I don’t know if I’m _that_ talented. I only wanted to ensure that they couldn’t find us.” He tried to explain, still a little flushed. “I wouldn’t mind being a teacher one day.” Harry finally admitted, sighing a bit to himself. “I like teaching someone a new spell.” He gave a small smile to Hermione, who smiled back.

“You would be a great teacher. You taught all of us how to conjure a patronus.” Neville recalled, thinking back to the days of the DA. “You’ve always had the highest marks in defense.”

“I’ve been thinking about it, but something just doesn’t feel right when I think about teaching it.” He admits. “Defense is good and all, but you still don’t get a lot of experience with it. I think Hogwarts would be better off with an actual dueling class.”

“I agree,” Luna spoke up shyly, looking to the others. “I love defense and learning about all the creatures, but a dueling class would be more practical. There’s only so much you can learn in defense.”

“I think you would be a great dueling instructor.” Hermione agrees. “The way you taught the DA made it a dueling class essentially.”

“I wouldn’t mind teaching advanced magic too. NEWT level at least.” Even though he loved to teach spells, there was something rewarding about teaching difficult spells. Something that was reserved for the fifth years and up.

“Regardless of what you decide on, we got your back, mate,” Neville said, patting his friend on the back. Luna gave a hum in agreement as she pulled out one of her father’s articles.

“You’ll always have support from us, Harry.” The blond smiled, something bright in her eyes.

“Thanks. It doesn’t matter much anyway. As long as Dumbledore is still Headmaster, there’s no use in applying for a spot, or bringing up the idea of a dueling class.” He sighed, waving his hand. “Besides; I want to continue my learning after Hogwarts. There’s so much to learn in other countries…” Even though he did want to travel, there was the slight pang in his chest at the thought of leaving Hogwarts behind.

“Where do you want to travel?” Luna questioned with a tilt to her head.

“Honestly, I’ve no idea.” Harry laughed to the amusement of everyone in the compartment. “I’m not even sure if I will travel, it’s just something I’ve thought of recently. Ever since Bill told me about all the magic he learned in Egypt, I’ve wanted to go there.”

“You’re interested in all sorts of areas in magic, aren’t you?” Neville pointed out with a chuckle. “I think it’s really cool that you are. I wish I was dedicated to learning like you lot. I’m an average wizard at best.”

“Don’t say that, Nev.” Harry looked at him with a small smile. “You’re a great wizard. Remember what you did last year to Parkinson?” That smile turned into a smirk at the flush that blossomed over the other Gryffindors face.

“What did he do?” Luna was interested now, intrigued by the blush that was darkening.

“Pansy made a crude remark about me,” Hermione started to explain. “Neville overheard and cast a nasty pimple jinx, then a trip jinx as well.” She smiled. “Caused her to fall right on her boils.”

“And he did it so fast that no one caught him!” Harry added, giving his friend a thumbs up. “So, what was that about being only an ‘average’ wizard?” He pressed.

Neville chuckled and shook his head.

“Alright, alright. I concede defeat.” He feigned a sigh still flushing darkly.

The four conversed a little while longer until the train finally stopped.

“Well, we’re here.” Harry hummed, mostly addressing Hermione and Neville. “Our last year as students.”

“Don’t remind me.” Neville suddenly groaned. “All the NEWTs that are awaiting us. I’m not going to be doing anything other than studying to pass them all.”

“It’s not NEWTs I’m worried about.” Harry sighed as they all got up and left the compartment, already dreading what was to come. He saw two sets of red hair coming their way and unleashed a groan of his own. “Here we go.”


	6. Chapter 6

“There you are, you traitor.” It was none other than Ronald Weasley who said those words when coming face to face with Harry, the angry red in his face matching his hair. “You ran away after your birthday and didn’t bother stepping up to fight you-know-who!” Harry rolled his eyes, hating the attention they were gaining. With a quick flick of his wrist, he cast a spell that had only certain people hear the conversation.

“Yeah! You abandoned us, Harry! We all trusted you.” Ginny sniffled; her brown eyes filled with huge crocodile tears. Instead of rolling his eyes, he merely sighed at the pathetic attempt to guilt-trip him and soon shook his head. As much as he wanted to lay into them viciously, it would better serve his purpose if he let them be and ended the so-called friendship.

“Until you can learn to think for yourselves, stay out of my affairs. What I do is my own business and you can shove right off, okay?” He gave them a cheerful smile, earning a chuckle from Hermione who moved to stand beside Harry.

“Come on, Harry. We’ll be late if we keep letting them distract us.” Hermione touched his arm, not sparing a glance at the two redheads until she heard a gasp.

“But…but, Mione!” Ron suddenly cried out; eyes wide in alarm. “You can’t seriously hang around that traitor! He’s just as bad as all the slimy Slytherins,” Ginny stayed quiet as she watched the exchange, surprised that her crying hadn’t done the trick. She was told that the moment Harry would see her cry, he would flock over to her and apologize for all the emotional turmoil he had caused.

“First of all, Ronald,” Hermione began in a strict tone, her eyes hard as steel. “The Slytherin’s aren’t slimy. The more you say immature things like that, the more divide there is between houses. Second, Harry is not a traitor. I’ve had to deal with you calling him such for two weeks, and I have to disagree with you.” Neville and Luna joined Hermione as she finished speaking, clearly choosing Harry over Ron and Ginny.

“It’s time you two matured and learned that just because we’re in Gryffindor doesn’t mean we have the right to say who is good or bad. It makes you sound like an ignorant child.” Neville stood up to Ron, tired of being timid. If Harry and Hermione could stand up to Ron, then so could he.

Unknown to all but two of the students, there was a dark pair of eyes observing the standoff.

“Seriously?” Ron was flushing with humiliation, shaking with rage. “How can you stand by his side when he won’t fight you-know-who? He’s supposed to win the war for our side.” That earned a look of disgust from everyone, except Harry, who was used to hearing those sorts of comments.

“It’s unfair to push an entire war on one person’s shoulders. Harry never agreed to be a weapon in this war, and to force him to fight in one he doesn’t want to be apart of is inhumane.” Luna paused, a dreamily look overcoming her pale features. “The only war here is the one who controls the pawns, his lies hidden in the shadows,” Luna said softly, as if she were in a trance. She was suddenly blinking after she stopped talking, giving the illusion she was waking up. 

Harry knew who she was talking about, but he needed to find out the meaning of the last bit she had said. Ron scoffed at her, making a face.

“No wonder _you_ decided to side with him. You’re bloody bonkers.” Before Neville knew what he was doing, he had his wand in his hand, aiming it at Ron.

“Neville, stop. He’s not worth detention.” Hermione touched his hand, helping the other Gryffindor lower his slightly shaking hand. Neville was taking in a few breaths, calming down after a few moments. “They’re just being pathetic, brainwashed bullies.” Her comment earned a small smile from Neville, who was completely calm now.

“Yeah, you’re right. He _isn’t_ worth it.” Ron was taken aback by the coldness in Neville’s eyes, even more surprised by the sudden courage. “If you haven’t noticed, Ron. We’re Seventh years now. Start acting like one instead of a biased child.”

“Why are you standing up for her? We’re you’re housemates.” Ginny finally spoke up, her true colors coming out again. “You don’t seem to have any issues about Harry turning his back on us! She’s just a Ravenclaw.”

“Merlin, Ginny.” Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew the sixth year could be dense, but this was something else. “We’re standing up for her because she’s our friend. Maybe if you two self-obsessed Gryffindors stopped fawning over our house, you could actually make some real friends.” Harry sneered at them, reminding everyone of a certain Potions professor.

Ron and Ginny were left gapping at the sudden change in Harry, refusing to believe it.

“Harry’s right.” Hermione looked even more disgusted. “If you two would stop thinking you’re the best just because you’re in Gryffindor, then at least you would be slightly bearable to talk to.” Harry shot Hermione a grin, his green eyes shining bright with pride.

Ron, however, didn’t seem to listen.

“He’s manipulating all of you. He’s forced you to side with him!” The redhead was looking desperate now, grasping at straws. At the blank stares he got, the ginger began to shake with rage, knuckles white as he gripped his wand. 

From the way Ron’s eyes darkened when they landed on Harry, the other Gryffindor knew what was coming. Instead of doing anything about it, he let it happen, deciding there was one more point that needed to be made. “Flipendo!” Ron screamed, making Harry roll his eyes.

When the spell hit him, it easily ricochets off and hits Ron instead, sending him flying backward. The group, including Hermione, watched with wide eyes.

“Bloody Hell, Harry. You didn’t even have your wand raised!” Neville was in awe as he saw Ron slowly get up, his own eyes wide at what happened.

“Wha-“ Harry cut him off, sneering at him again.

“Let that be a lesson, Ron. Don’t mess with me or my friends, otherwise…” He spoke calmly, holding back a smirk as Severus finally made his appearance. It was about time too.

“Fighting on school grounds already? Pathetic.” He sneered, which had been aimed at Ron in particular. “Fifty points from Gryffindor, Mr. Weasley, for attacking members from your own house.” His hard and chilling gaze was still on Ron, who was shrinking away from the look.

“The semester hasn’t even started yet!” Ron cried out, shrinking away more when Snape rose an eyebrow.

“And a month’s detention with Filch. Care to argue even more?” At the silence, Severus turned to Harry, his eyes holding a slight twinge of amusement. “A months’ worth of detention for you as well, Mr. Potter. With me.” He added, catching onto the barely-there smirk on the younger’s lips. “Starting at Eight tonight.”

“Yes, sir.” Harry made sure to keep his voice neutral, even if he was rejoicing on the inside. Severus nodded, turning his attention back to the unruly red-heads. “Get to the feast. Now.” Both Weasley’s tensed and did as Snape said, hurrying into the castle. Severus followed behind, stopping as he passed by Neville.

“Fifty points to Gryffindor and Twenty five to Ravenclaw, for standing up for Mr. Potter.” With that said, Snape continued walking, his robes billowing behind him.

“Merlin….” Neville breathed; his eyes wide as saucers. “Did Professor Snape really just give us points? He never does that.”

“No one would ever believe us,” Hermione added, a little shocked as well. “We should get to the feast, though. The last thing we need is for Dumbledore to have a reason to single Harry out afterward.”

That thought made a chill go down his spine, despite knowing that Severus already found a way to stop that from happening.

* * *

The feast went on without much event, besides the evil looks Ron sent him from across the table. It got to the point that Dean and Seamus finally nudged him.

“Harry, what’s up with Ron? He’s been glaring at you the whole time. Is he having another jealously spout again?” Dean asked, and Harry couldn’t help but notice that the other wizard had somehow managed to grow even taller over the summer.

“He’s mad because he has detention with filch for a month. Professor Snape caught him trying to attack me.” Harry mumbled, earning a snort from Seamus. “I’ve got a month’s worth of detention as well, but with Snape.”

“Damn, mate. I’m sorry about that.” Seamus patted his shoulder. “At least it’s with Snape instead. Why was he trying to attack you anyway?” Not wanting to tell the entire thing right now, Harry sighed.

“It’s kind of a long and chaotic story, actually.” He admitted. “Do you mind if I told you in the common room after I get out of detention?” Harry asked, deciding it would be better if he waited to tell them what was going on between him and the younger Weasley’s.

“Sure thing, mate,” Dean said as he drank some of his pumpkin juice. “I’m guessing it’s pretty serious this time.” He added and Harry chuckled.

“You have no idea,” Harry smirked. “I’m no longer friends with him or Ginny.” He added, hoping that would appease the two until he could tell them the full story.

“About time.” Dean hummed. “He’s been a real prat to you since your fourth year. Neither of us knows how you handled him for so long.” Seamus nodded in agreement.

“Yeah. You and Hermione should have stuck with us.” Seamus teased. “We aren’t obsessed with your fame like he is,” Hermione smirked at that, nudging Harry.

“They’ve already got Ron beat.” She added, making the three of them laugh at her jab at Ron. Hermione could be ruthless when she needed to, and it always served to make someone laugh.

“Merlin, Mione, you’re the best.” Harry chuckled, pausing when he felt two pairs of eyes on him. He glanced to where he knew Severus would be sitting, barely suppressing a smirk as Snape rose an eyebrow.

Those weren’t the only eyes on him, though. He could feel them burning into the side of his face, his skin tingling unpleasantly. Keeping control over his magic and willing it down, Harry shifted and found himself looking at Dumbledore.

There was no annoying twinkle in those peering eyes now. They observed him, a calculating look playing across the Headmaster’s wrinkled face. He could feel a pressure against his head, trying to find a quick way in without drawing too much attention.

Holding back a scoff, Harry sent the Headmaster and unimpressed look as he easily kept his shields up. Like Snape had done to him moments ago, Harry found himself raising an eyebrow at Dumbledore, causing those eyes to widen. Pleased with himself, Harry turned back to his friends.

“I’ll see you later. I have detention with Professor Snape coming up soon and I’d like to get some work done.” He had his book of spells with him, as well as Severus’s potion book that he had promised to return to him. Stealing a glance at the table again, he found that the Severus was nowhere to be seen, the seat unoccupied. Sighing in slight relief, Harry got up and made his way out of the great hall, once more feeling Dumbledore’s eyes boring into him.

Something was telling him that the headmaster was going to follow him and try to corner him. Harry made his way to the dungeons’ only stopping when he heard the sound of someone clearing their throat.

“Shouldn’t you be heading back to the Gryffindor common room, my boy?” Albus questioned, having followed Harry after the younger left dinner. “Surely you wish to be with your friends. Ronald and Ginevra have been worried about you all summer. As have I.” Dumbledore said solemnly, trying to put on his grandfatherly façade.

“I’m doing just fine on my own. I’m capable of taking care of myself.” Harry stiffly said, tensing up as Dumbledore came closer.

“I know you can, my boy. However, with another war rising, you need to stick close to the order. Dark times are upon us and you know what must be done.” Dumbledore quietly added, causing Harry to snort. “You are the key to everything, Harry. You are the one who will defeat the dark lord.”

“I don’t think I agree with you, Headmaster,” Harry spoke up, shaking his head. “This is my life and I’m tired of people trying to control it for me.” _Like you._ “I’m not a pawn anymore, Professor.”

“Harry, my boy,” Dumbledore began, forcing a twinkle into his eyes. “Can’t we discuss this over tea and lemon drops? We can head there right now and fix all this miscommunication.”

Harry wanted nothing more than to bring up the fact that he was a Horcrux, but if he were to act oblivious about it, then at least Dumbledore wouldn’t be as suspicious.

It would make the reveal all the more worth it.

“Potter has detention with me, Headmaster.” Severus cut in, coming forth to stand beside Harry. “For the next month.”

“Ah, I see.” Dumbledore sighed, stroking his beard. “A month? Surely that’s a little excessive, Severus? After all, it is the beginning of the term. He deserves to enjoy his last year.”

“I don’t play favorites, Headmaster. This is a suitable punishment for unauthorized dueling on school grounds. Potter shall be with from Eight until ten every day.”

“Yes…I see…” The Headmaster faltered, eyeing the Gryffindor. “Well then, it can’t be helped.” Dumbledore looked resigned, standing straighter. “Enjoy your first week of classes, Harry. You know my office is always open if you ever need it.” Albus added as he turned around, heading out from the dungeon’s right as Severus pulled Harry into his quarters.

“Uh, thanks,” Harry mumbled once they were in the safety of Snape’s rooms. “For helping me get away from him.”

“It’s not a problem, Potter. Now sit down and do your work. I’m not about to let you slack off.” Harry chuckled, pulling out a potions book.

“Of course not, Professor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I managed to get the next chapter done. I'm glad I was able to get this one finished with so I can write some more chapters in the future.   
> I hope everyone likes this chapter. It took a while for me to finally edit it and fix up the issues.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy I was able to get this published! Sorry it took so long, everyone. 
> 
> I can't wait to write some more when I have the time. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I think the story will start getting better from this point.

Detention was nearing its end to Harry’s disappointment, enjoying the comfortable silence that stretched on. The only noise was the occasional pen marking coming from Severus. The term hadn’t even started yet, and it already sounded as if the summer assignments were a disappointment. He would have made a comment about it, but since detention was about to end and he doubted Snape wanted to be around him for longer than intended, he decided to focus on something else.

“Sir?” Harry cleared his throat politely, not wanting to disturb the other too much.

“Yes, Potter?” Severus glanced up from his papers, looking at the green-eyed wizard.

“I have your book with me. The one you wanted back.” Harry informed as he rummaged through his bag to get the old copy of Advanced Potion Making, finally getting up and handing it to him. The gleam in Snape's eyes didn’t go unnoticed by Harry, who had to hold back a smile.

“Thank you,” The man readily accepted the aged book as his fingers brushed along the spine, and along the younger wizard’s hand.

“I know it’s too late for tonight, but I have my spell-book with me. Maybe we could compare spells next time?” Harry had a slight flush on his cheeks as he suggested that, embarrassed at how excited his tone was. Severus rose an eyebrow at the flush, lips turning upward into a slight smirk.

“I see no issue with it, Potter. I admit that I am curious about the shielding spell the twins spoke of.” He was also proud, but he wasn’t about to admit that part yet, not until he got a chance to try this spell on his own at least. “It also allows me to focus on another subject of magic that I enjoy.” Knowing what he meant, Harry spoke up.

“Did you want to teach defense this year?” He was well aware that Snape had tried in the past and was finally allowed to be a professor for the subject last year, but now he was back to his potions position again.

“I wouldn’t have been opposed.” Severus went back to grading, still speaking. “There wasn’t much choice in the matter. It’s less taxing to find a new defense instructor than a potions master.” Snape informed, crossing something out in red pen.

Harry could see the reason behind that. From what he had discovered, most potion masters either focused solely on research or owned their own business, such as an apothecary. There weren’t many who were willing to teach children, and it was understandable why that was.

“Do you have much hope for the new professor?” Harry asked, only catching a glimpse of the new instructor as Dumbledore introduced her.

“From what I’ve observed for far, she has the potential to be a suitable instructor. She taught at Durmstrang for a few years before moving here. I expect she will be more…. amenable about teaching darker spells.” Harry didn’t have an issue with that. He had a strong first for knowledge after all, even if didn’t plan on going around and using those darker spells in the future. Having them at your disposal was always on the plus side. Spells were spells at the end of the day, so even a light spell could be used to inflict severe harm onto someone.

The Ministry needed to change its views on certain spells.

Well, they were full of imbeciles anyway, so that wouldn’t be in the near future anytime soon.

“That’s good. I think refusing to acknowledge the dark arts spells does more harm than good. You were a great instructor.” Harry supplied, missing the way Snape paused, secretly surprised by the compliment. “And for what it’s worth, I’d rather have you as our potions professor anyway. I learned more from your book than I ever did from Slughorn.” Not that he didn’t like the former potions professor, but he hated when the man looked at him as ‘the boy who lived’ and not Harry.

Severus would have made a comment about Harry trying to flatter him (which was working, granted) but he knew the younger wizard wasn’t one to say something unless he truly meant it.

“I mean,” Harry fumbled, feeling a little guilty at the way he spoke about Slughorn. “He’s good and all, but there was so much passion in your book. But, uh he was missing the passion you had…” He still fumbled a bit to Severus’ amusement, lips turning into a small smirk.

“Eloquent as ever, Potter.” Severus stated, smirking more at the huff. “I shall endeavor to keep you _thrilled_ with potions.” Harry snorted at the sarcasm dripping from the professor’s tone.

“I’m sure that won’t be an issue, sir.” Harry teased back, already thinking of the upcoming class. “You have a very commanding presence.” He chuckled at the look Severus gave him, wondering if they would be able to converse like this outside of detention. There was no reason a student couldn’t be sociable with a teacher, right?

He was probably getting ahead of himself, but he couldn’t quite help it. There were very few people that he liked to be around for long, but Severus Snape happened to be one of them. Perhaps the sentiment wasn’t returned, but it was looking alright so far.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, he checked the time and sighed. It was five past ten, which meant he had to leave. He didn’t want to keep Dean and Seamus waiting much longer, even if he didn’t want to leave yet. The fact that Snape hadn’t kicked him out made him pause. Perhaps Severus wasn’t bothered with his company after all. Still, he didn’t want to risk it.

“It’s past ten. I guess I should be on my way then. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Harry held back a sigh as he waved his hand and summoned his things, placing them in his bag. If he were to look up, then he would find dark eyes watching him, something almost soft about them. “Goodnight, sir.” Harry called out, a smile on his face that would have been contagious if Snape had less control over his emotions.

“Goodnight, Potter,” Severus responded as he watched the Gryffindor leave.

* * *

“Finally! We’ve barely been able to sit still.” Dean grinned when Harry entered the common room, which was essentially empty. The younger years were already in their rooms, most likely nervous about their first day of classes tomorrow. Ginny and Ron were nowhere to be seen thankfully, but that either meant Ron was still in detention, or the pair of them had gone to talk to Dumbledore.

Thank Merlin he had the map to keep tabs on these things.

“Sorry it took so long. I lost track of time.” Harry shrugged to the surprise of Dean and Seamus.

“What did Snape have you doing tonight, mate? It must have been something if you lost track of time.” Seamus would have bolted as soon as the clock struck ten. 

“Nothing important. Studying mostly.” Harry had to be careful. He didn’t want to lie to them, but the two couldn’t know the real reason he was in detention. That would be a long story that Harry didn’t want to tell at this point. “So,” Harry trailed off and smirked, knowing the other two were ready to hear what had transpired between him and the younger Weasley’s. “I suppose you’re curious as to what’s going on with Ron?”

Dean and Seamus wanted to question Harry why Snape had him study instead of doing lines in detention, but at the prospect of hearing the story about Ron, they quickly forgot about detention. They nodded eagerly, causing Harry to chuckle.

“Dumbledore was getting excessive with his demands of me, trying to control my life.” Harry started off, rubbing at his neck, not sure how in-depth he wanted to go. “He kept trying to force the notion that I needed to fight Voldemort and defeat him as soon as I could-“

“That’s bloody stupid!” Seamus couldn’t help but interrupt him, eyes ablaze with raw emotion. Harry wasn’t sure what it was, but it wasn’t good for Dumbledore. “You haven’t even graduated Hogwarts yet! How can he expect you to fight Voldemort when you haven’t even finished your education?” Snorting, he gave a small shrug.

“That was part of my issue with it too. I mean, look at me,” Harry made a gesture to himself, shaking his head. “Voldemort has _years_ of experience compared to me. He’s traveled the world to gain more knowledge, and all I’ve had is the Hogwarts library.” Dean shuddered at all the knowledge Voldemort sought out, which could likely cause unspeakable horror.

“There’s more though, isn’t there?” Dean spoke up, curious as to how it would play out.

“Yeah…” Harry chuckled nervously, shifting awkwardly. “I may have essentially told Dumbledore to bugger off and that he couldn’t control my life anymore. I refused to go back to my _loving_ relatives and ran off to do my own thing. Then when I turned seventeen,” He showed off the three rings and the necklace. “I claimed my Lordships.”

“Wicked!” Dean and Seamus looked at the heirlooms, surprised at the necklace. “Which one is the necklace?” Seamus questioned, rarely hearing of lordships that weren’t worn on a finger.

“Gryffindor,” Harry informed, holding back a loud laugh at the look of pure awe that overcame his two friends.

“Gryffindor?! No way!” Dean gasped, becoming more interested by the minute.

“The other three are Potter and Black, obviously. The last one is Peverell.” Harry informed, but quickly put his hand down in order to get back on track. “You probably won’t like this upcoming part,” Harry admitted, looking a bit worried.

“Why not? We’re your friends, Harry. You can tell us anything.” Harry swallowed at that, already feeling guilty that he was keeping so much from the two of them. He looked down, taking a deep breath. He could do this.

“I told Dumbledore to fight the war on his own- that I wanted no part in it. I let him know how I felt about them trying to force the world’s problems on one teenager’s shoulders.” Green eyes looked up slowly, expecting to find disappointment.

Instead, there were two grins waiting for him.

“Wish we could have been there! We would have loved to see the look on Dumbledore’s face when you told him off like that!” Dean outright laughed. “Is this why Ron is so pissed at you? Because you actually have some self-preservation instead of complete recklessness?” Harry joined in on the laughter, giving a nod.

“Bingo. He called me a traitor to ‘abandoning’ them.” Harry gave a humorless snort. “If me wanting to live my own life makes me a traitor, then so be it. I’m seventeen now. They can’t control who I am or who I want to be.” Both Dean and Seamus laid their hands on either side of his shoulders, grinning more.

"That’s it, Harry! The others can bugger off if your choice upsets them so much.” Seamus spoke up, eyes bright. “You’re your own person. You get to decide your future and no one else has the right to force you to do something you don’t want to.” Seamus proclaimed. “Ron’s a bloody idiot for thinking you’re a traitor,”

“Maybe all the bludgers to the head finally did something to him.” Dean shook his head. “He’s been a real arse to you, Harry. You don’t deserve it, mate.”

“Eh, it’s alright.” Harry chuckled. “Ron’s just an arse in general. Nothing to be done about it.”

“Not really, besides a nice hex or curse. Especially if he keeps making comments about me and Seamus.” Harry paused at that, frowning deeply.

“Comments? What comments?” Had he missed more of Ron’s abhorrent behavior?

Seamus and Dean shared a look, turning back to Harry with an awkward smile.

“Harry, we’re gay. Been dating for over a year now.” Again, Harry was lost.

“Well, yeah. But-“ It suddenly hit him, his face becoming dark. “He’s been making homophobic remarks?” Harry gathered, getting angry. “Don’t worry. I’ll make sure that behavior stops.” Harry promised, a dark smile on his face.

“Merlin, that’s scary.” Dean whistled, shaking his head. “Nice of you to offer your help, but it’s just some pointless words. Seamus and I can handle it.”

“I have no doubt about that, but I’d like a go at him too. If he wants to say something about being gay, he’ll have to say it to the three of us.” Harry added, seeing their faces dawn with understanding.

“Oi, we had no idea, Harry.” Seamus patted him on the back, chuckling. “In that case, you’re more than welcome to hex the fuck out of that little shit,”

* * *

The next day was busy with the start of classes, but being a seventh year now, Harry was used to the schedule by now. The classes themselves were easy too, now that he was allowing his true knowledge to shine through. Some of the professors looked shocked by the sudden change, but it quickly morphed into pride. Valerie Militsa, the new defense professor even looked surprised at his potential, giving him a nod when he did everything with ease.

When asked how he already knew some of the spells, Harry shrugged and mentioned something about a dark lord ‘chasing’ him.

The Slytherins snickered, especially the ones who had parents in the inner circle. Many of the Gryffindors were unaware of the joke, but that just made it better.

Then it was time for the last class of the day, which would be another easy one.

After finishing charms with Hufflepuff, Hermione and Harry were gathering their things.

“I didn’t know you were so good at charms, Harry.” Justin came up to the duo with a smile.

“Might’ve got it from my mum. This was one of her best subjects.” Harry tucked his books inside his bag.

“I’m rubbish at it,” Justin admitted with an embarrassed flush. “Do you think you and Hermione could help me later? I know the term hasn’t been going on for long, but I wouldn’t mind the help later.”

“We’d be happy to. Just let either one of us know when you need help. I won’t be available from eight until ten all month though.” At the curious look, Harry chuckled. “Detention with Professor Snape for a month.” Justin’s eyes were comically wide.

“A month? Blimey!” The Hufflepuff shook his head. “That’s nearly as bad as a month with Filch.”

“Hardly. I’d pick Professor Snape over Filch any day.” Harry immediately came to Snape’s defense. “He’s been helping me a lot with my studies.” Harry was quick to say, not wanting to linger on the suspicious looks from both Justin and Hermione.

Well, Hermione’s look was more of a pondering look than anything else.

“If you say so,” Justin shrugged, grabbing his bag. “Do you two have a class before dinner, or is this your last class of the day?”

“I’m done for the day. Hermione isn’t.” Harry smirked at the look she gave him.

“I’ve got Arithmancy until dinner.” She informed.

“I’ve got an Astronomy lecture before dinner, then the rest of the class afterward.” Justin had his bag in hand, smiling at the two again. “I should get going soon. Don’t wanna be late on the first day. I’ll see you around?” He was mostly looking at Harry as he spoke, looking rather earnest. The back of his hand was brushing across Harry’s slowly like the movements were purposeful.

“Uh-yeah! We’ll catch you around, Justin.” He smiled back as the Hufflepuff left, forcing down a blush. As soon as he was gone, Hermione was looking at Harry with a pleased grin.

“Would you look at that. You’re already becoming a magnet for boys.” Hermione teased her friend, enjoying the embarrassed flush that colored his face.

“Merlin…” Harry groaned, hiding his face in his hands.


	8. Chapter 8

_We should figure out what day and time we want to apparate to the twins._ Hermione smiled as the words appeared on her paper, knowing for a fact that the privacy charms were keepings the words hidden from everyone else.

_Saturday or Sunday would probably be the best for us._ She wrote back, thinking of their schedules. _It would be easy to apparate there from Hogsmeade._ Pausing as a small smirk formed across her lips, she continued. _Do you really want to go this week, though? I’m sure Justin would be more than happy to be in your company._

_Bloody Hell. He’s getting touchier as the days go on!_ Holding back a laugh at her friends’ obvious discomfort, she shook her head. _Have I been oblivious until now, or has he always been like this around me?_

_I would say it’s a mix of both. I remember him looking at you a lot last year, especially when we made amortentia. You were busy trying to get out of Dumbledore’s control and dealing with Sirius’ death. There’s no way you would have known with all the things you were dealing with at the time. Not to mention we were both dealing with Ron becoming a complete prick._

_And he wasn’t one beforehand?_ Shaking her head, Hermione sighed.

_Point. I just want you to understand it’s not your fault for not noticing. I didn’t put it together until recently. Justin’s had a habit of misjudging you in the past, so at the time I wasn’t sure if it had to do with that._ There was a long pause from the other end and Hermione had a feeling she knew what Harry was writing.

_Yeah, that’s part of the issue. Sure, we were younger when it happened, but it’s something I would worry about regardless._ Knowing there was more that Harry wasn’t saying, Hermione prompted him more.

_And?_

_I don’t know how he would even handle what I’m doing now, you know? He would call me a traitor for sure when he realizes that I truly don’t plan on fighting Voldemort or taking part in the war unless I’m personally in danger, or my friends are. There’s no way I could ever tell him my true ambitions._ The bushy-haired witch felt a pang of sympathy for her friend at that. _Besides, he might be a nice guy and good looking, but he’s not exactly my type._ That was true enough, Hermione admitted. Justin was sweet and all, but not someone she could picture Harry with.

_You need someone who can know the real you without letting your image impact the way they see you._ She could swear that Harry was snorting at that.

_You’re not wrong about that. The hard part is that it’s increasingly difficult to find anyone who’s willing to do that. That combined with the fact that many people wouldn’t accept me for what I refuse to do leaves me at not a lot._

_I’m sorry, Harry._ Hermione felt the need to comfort her friend, knowing she would never have to deal with that.

_No need to apologize, Mione. You kinda get used to it after a while._ Harry joked back, clearly not too upset by the conversation. _I’m more concerned about being able to let Justin down. I don’t wanna hurt him, but I can’t picture us together._

_Yeah, neither can I.”_ Hermione admitted. _The good thing is that he probably won’t ask you out for a long while. He’s shy and won’t do it until he feels like it’s the right time. It could give you time to work on a way to reject him without hurting him too much._

_I really hate the thought of even doing that._ Harry wrote back immediately, and Hermione could already picture his slight scowl. _I am afraid of him being hurt, though. I want to try and minimize it the best I can._

_It’ll be okay, Harry. Justin’s of age. He can handle it._ Hermione gently wrote to her friend, trying to console him the best she could. _You deserve to be happy too._

_I know, Mione. I just don’t like hurting people that have been nice to me…for the most part._

_I’ll help you find a way to do it easily._

_Thank you._ Harry wrote back, the gratitude in his written words still potent, as if they had been spoken out loud.

* * *

“Merlin, I’m hungry,” Harry mumbled at dinner, his stomach growling. He was preoccupied during lunch and skipped the meal, choosing to focus on his studies instead. He was also helping some other students with their spell work, therefor limiting himself even further.

“No wonder you’re hungry.” Hermione huffed, chiding her friend lightly. “You didn’t eat much of breakfast to start with, then didn’t even eat any lunch.” She was giving him her classical mum stare and it caused Harry to sheepishly rub the back of his neck.

“I know, Mione. I’m sorry. I ended up getting too distracted by my work that I honestly forgot to eat. I also ended up helping some students with a spell after class, so I lost track of time.” Her eyes seemed to lose some of the sternness, and she sighed.

“I understand how that can be. I didn’t mean to sound so…strict, I just worry.” Harry paused at that and sent her a grateful look, smiling.

“And I thank you for that. You’re one of the few that bother.” He gently took her hand in his own and squeezed it. “I’ll make sure to eat plenty right now, I promise.” Harry let go of her hand and Hermione seemed pacified with his answer.

“See that you do,” She teased. “Otherwise I’ll have to do something more drastic.” It was a good thing Harry hadn’t started to eat yet, or else he would have choked on it due to his laughter.

“That sounds ominous. I hate to imagine what you would do,” He laughed again, softer this time. Hermione seemed pleased that she made her friend laugh like that and went back to eating as well, only pausing when Ron showed up, glowering at the two. “Can we help you?” Her tone was crisp but polite as ever.

“Are you two dating now?” The glower on Ron’s face turned darker as he uttered those words, gaining attention from a few of the seventh years. Harry and Hermione turned to face each other, trying to maintain their stoic expressions. Lips twitching in amusement, they both erupted into giggles at the same time. “What’s so funny!” Ron was seething.

Trying to calm herself, Hermione held a hand to her mouth, letting her giggles die down. Harry was faring a little better, his shoulders still slightly shaking from his own laughter. “Would you two answer me!” Ron was becoming more enraged.

“Why does it matter to you if we’re dating or not?” Harry finally asked, slightly breathless from his laughter. He caught the embarrassed flush and had to hold back another bought of laughter. Merlin, could this idiot not be more obvious? Hermione caught on as well and leveled the younger Weasley with a look.

“I agree with Harry. Why does it matter?” She was enjoying this now, enjoying tormenting him after all the vile things he had said about Harry during the summer. It was time for payback and all the Great Hall would see. Speaking of which, they were already starting to gain an audience. She knew Harry wasn’t a fan of those, but it would be worth it to embarrass Ron on such a scale.

“Uh…I..” Ron floundered, his cheeks reddening to a new level that neither had witnessed before. “It just does! Harry’s not right for you.” Hermione scoffed at that, raising an eyebrow.

“And pray tell, Ronald. Who is?” She crossed her arms and was back to staring at him, unamused as the boy (yes, boy. She would only ever see him as such) flustered more. “If you haven’t noticed, I’m more than capable of making my own decisions.”

But…but..” Hermione rolled her eyes again and nearly groaned.

“Oh, for Heaven’s sake,” Hermione shook her head, remembering a similar situation regarding herself and Krum a few years back. “Ronald, you don’t get a say in who I date, or who I chose to be my friends for that matter!” She shot him a look, but it seemed to the wizard had managed to find some of his Gryffindor courage.

“But you belong with me!” Harry bit his lips hard enough to draw blood to stop himself from laughing at the absurdity of those words, his face red with concealed laughter. It wasn’t just him, though. Many of the other seventh years were openly snickering at Ron now, including those from other houses.

“And who says that? _You_?” Hermione made a face at that, staring at Ron with contempt. “I don’t care what you think of that matter, Ronald. In the end, this is my decision to make, not yours. I have never, and will never, feel that way about you.” Hurt flashed through his eyes as he looked at her.

“Why not? I’m a true Gryffindor!” He puffed his chest out-causing Hermione to make a face.

“You’re a true _something_ , alright. I won’t say what, since we’re eating dinner.” She went back to her food, ignoring the sputtering boy who had yet to leave the spot. The laughter grew louder as the Slytherin table joked about Granger standing up to the Weasel. It seemed that Ron wasn’t done.

“But it's _him._ ” He spat out, as if Harry were worse than a disease. “He’s a traitor! He’s not fit to be in this house-Hell, he belongs in Slytherin! I bet he would fit right in with those slimy gits.” Ron sneered at Harry, who laughed.

“Oh, believe me, Ron. I’d love to be over there instead of hearing your prejudiced nonsense. At least the Slytherin’s are decent company, as opposed to you.” Harry took a sip of his pumpkin juice, humming. “You know what? I think you deserve a House all of your own. We can send all of the idiots there.” If Harry were to look over at the staff table, he would find Professor Snape’s lips turned upwards in clear amusement.

“C’mon, Ron. Stop making an idiot of yourself and sit down. Hermione clearly doesn’t want anything to do with you, so let it go.” Seamus huffed. Ron turned his anger towards the Irish wizard, glaring.

“Why should I listen to you, you ponce?” There was a gasp and Harry immediately stood up, his magic rolling off of him in waves.

“Care to repeat that, Ronald?” Harry’s voice was dangerous as his eyes flashed darkly, making Ron swallow hard, body frozen.

“It…d-doesn’t concern y-you.” Ron stuttered, not being able to look away either.

“That’s where you’re wrong.” He said calmly, smiling coldly at the nervous wizard. “I find that it does. After all, that word is applied to me too.” Ron’s eyes practically bulged out of his head, opening and closing his mouth like a dying fish. “What? Nothing to say about it now, Ronald? I wonder how Charlie or Fred and George would take to being called such a thing.” Ron was practically sweating now.

To his surprise, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini joined him, as well as Justin and Ernest Macmillan. It wasn’t long until Terry Boot joined him, eying Ron distastefully. Seamus and Dean then stood up, all glaring at the redhead.

“I’m in agreeance with Potter.” Malfoy sneered at Ron, holding hands with Zabini. “If you have something to say of the regard, then you should say it to _all_ of us.” Malfoy took pleasure in watching as Ron squirmed, terrified beyond words.

“You better watch yourself, Weasley.” Zabini gave a crooked grin, flashing his perfectly white teeth.

“I’ve gotten better at charms thanks to Harry. I would _love_ to put them to good use.” Justin grinned darkly, sliding up to claim his spot beside the said man.

“And we’ve learned some new tricks.” Dean smiled with Seamus, eyes promising pain.

“Is…is this a threat?” Ron squeaked out. The group looked at each other and grinned.

“That’s for you to find out later,” Harry smirked, eyes flashing again. “Or do we need a repeat of the other night?”

Ron was out of the great hall in seconds flat, laughter chasing him from the room.

* * *

“I must say, Potter. That was quite the show this evening.” Harry outright laughed at that, giving a small shrug.

“I wasn’t expecting to have so much support from my peers, but it was nice,” Harry admitted, having finished his homework earlier than the other night. “I do regret not hexing him afterward.”

“Don’t worry, Potter. He’s serving another months’ worth of detention with Filch.” Lighting up at that, Harry grinned.

“Good. He deserves it after what he said to Seamus. Apparently, he’s said worse.” Harry wasn’t pleased with that, but he knew there wasn’t much else he could do. “Wait, you gave Ron more detention?”

“That’s what I said, Potter.” Severus rose an eyebrow at the question. Resisting the urge to rose his eyes, Harry grinned.

“Shouldn’t you give me more detention as well? After all, I was _clearly_ out for attention today.” Snape barely had time to control his own smirk.

“Very well, Potter. An extra month of detention. Same time.” Pleased with that, Harry went back to focusing on his spell work and other spells he could make.

“Sir? When did you want me to show you my version of the protection shield?” He eventually asked after a while, earning the older wizard’s full attention.

“Whenever you’d like,” Snape spoke up, watching as the younger wizard soon smiled.

“Can we do it now? I’ve been excited to show someone who wasn’t the Twins, or Hermione for a while now.” Inclining his head, Snape nodded.

“Now would be acceptable.” Grinning at that, Harry pulled out his book of spells and laid it down on his desk. Snape eyed it, curiosity filling him. “Do you mind if I-“He gestured to the book and Harry smiled.

“I’d be insulted if you didn’t.” Harry teased. Lips twitching upwards into a smirk, Severus took the book and opened it.

**Multa manus** \- _creates up to ten hands that hold down opponents_

**Flagella** \- _invisible whip yanks target back up to twenty feet, unless they hit a solid object._

**Disparitas** \- _causes the target to constantly lose balance. Best if used with Vertiginem_

**Vertiginem** – _makes your opponent dizzy and lightheaded. It can cause severe headaches if left on long enough._

**Scutum a morte** _– protection spell against the killing curse_

**Toroquent corporis** \- _more effective than a body bind curse, especially when combined with torpens._

**Repulsa** \- _counter to Toroquent corporis_

**Torpens** – _numbing hex. It lasts for approximately thirty minutes._

**Tenebris** – _makes room dark, can only be reversed with a strong Lumos maxima, or a strong finite incantatem_

**Caecus** \- _temporarily blinds the target. Lasts up to five minutes_

**Deceptio** \- _will cause the target to experience hallucinations until the curse is lifted._

**Excutite** \- _target shakes uncontrollably_

**Auxilium-** _Counter for the stinging hex. It can also be used to heal burns._

**Vlépeis-** _Can cure blindness permanently. Can be used as a counter for Caecus_

**Anapnéo** \- _Cure for choking. It can be used for reviving someone. Counter for the choking curse._

**Na akoúso-** _Will enhance hearing up to an hour._

**Xýpna** \- _Counter for bewitched sleep, and Ypnos. Can wake up anyone._

**Ypnos** \- _Causes the victim to fall asleep for approximately one day, or until the charm is lifted._

**Aichmirós** \- _Sharpens a blunt object to be as sharp as a razor._

**Alítheia** \- _Will make the target incapable of lying for roughly one hour._

“Merlin…” Snape couldn’t suppress his surprise at seeing the number of spells. These weren’t just ordinary spells either. Some of these would change the entire wizarding world. “ _Cures blindness permanently_.” He read out, shaking his head. “Pot…Harry,” Snape said instead, shaking his head. “How did you create this?”

“That one was more so trial and error. I found an injured snake that couldn’t see at all. I know they already don’t have the best sight, but she was so young, and I had to help her out.” Harry explained, missing the way Severus looked at him. “I finally created a spell that permanently fixed her eyesight and she was so grateful.” He had a small smile on his face, thinking about the small serpent. “I was able to find a nice spot for her in the woods and let her go.”

“What about the burn healing spell? Why would you need that?” Snape questioned, and Harry rubbed the back of his neck slowly, not meeting his gaze.

“That spell is one that I would perform without my wand,” Harry mumbled, biting his lips. “I would perform it on myself during the summers at the Dursley’s.” He looked up and met dark, furious eyes. “They didn’t like it when I overcooked their food. They’d lock me up in the cupboard afterward.” Harry shrugged. The atmosphere turned thick and Severus laid the book down on the desk.

“And Dumbledore kept sending you back there.” Severus sneered at that, finding himself hating the man even more.

“Sadly. I wouldn’t come out with fewer scars, had I been allowed to stay at a building that was technically mine.” Harry sighed. “Doesn’t matter anymore. I’m free from them and I never have to see those monsters again.”

“They deserve to suffer for what they put you through.” Harry felt his face flush slightly at the dark tone, suddenly finding it hard to swallow.

“I’ve never had many people say that to me. Most of the wizarding world never bothered to check-in and find out if I were okay. They turned a blind eye to their supposed ‘savior’ and forgot that I existed. It’s part of the reason I have no desire to fight. Why should I fight for people who never bothered with me over the years? Even after the Triwizard tournament, no one bothered.” Harry sighed again, feeling a lot older than his age. He was so lost in thought that he hadn’t noticed Severus approach him, or two strong arms gently pull him into a hug.

Taken aback by the sudden affection, Harry found himself melting into the embrace and hugging back.

“Sir?” He asked quietly, afraid to ruin the moment.

“I don’t feel like you’ve had enough of these lately, Potter.” Smiling into the sturdy chest, Harry sighed.

“Can I call you Severus, sir? During our detentions, that is.”

“Of course, Harry.” For some reason, the younger wizard felt his heart flutter in his chest.


	9. Chapter 9

“I know you don’t feel that way about Justin, but it won’t hurt to go with him to Hogsmeade next weekend.” Hermione insisted, sitting beside Harry one night as she read over her notes for arithmancy. “I’ll be there as well, so it shouldn’t be interpreted as a date.”

“I hate when you’re right,” Harry teased as he sighed softly, running a hand through his unruly hair. “I just really don’t wanna hurt his feelings.” He admits, softly trailing his fingers along the spine of his rune’s textbook, lost in thought. “I hate to sound picky-“ Hermione cut him off with a firm voice.

“You’re not being picky, Harry. It’s merely a thing called preference. You’re not into him like that, and it isn’t your fault,” She said sternly, looking at her friend with hard eyes. His lips turned upwards at the look and shook his head.

“I know, I know.” He pacified her. “It’s kinda hard to grow out of thinking that way, you know?” The wizard commented, looking out the window. “My whole life involved the Dursleys telling me I wasn’t worth anything, let alone something of this nature,” Harry explained as he finally turned back to her, meeting the sad eyes that made him squirm. “I don’t believe it obviously. It’s just…something to get used to.” He shrugged, letting Hermione take his hands.

“They’re vile people,” She spat out. “Dumbledore had no right to keep sending you back. He’s just as bad, if not worse than them,” Harry only nodded in agreement, knowing how his friend would get when they were on this subject. He rarely mentioned it though, deciding to only comment on it when necessary. “It’s horrid, considering Hogwarts is your home, yet Dumbledore messes that up for you too,” This time, the wizard does sigh.

“That’s my main issue right now,” He admits, biting his lips in thought. “I have no idea what I’m going to do after I graduate. I know I have so much to chose from, but…” Licking his lips, he shakes his head. “I don’t want to leave Hogwarts for too long. If it were up to me, I’d like to be a professor one day. Not immediately of course, but one day,” Harry sighed wistfully as Hermione lit up.

“Did you figure it out?”

“Yeah. Sev-Snape,” Harry quickly corrected, hoping Hermione didn’t catch his slip-up. “helped me realize what my passion was. I love creating spells and teaching them,” He knew all of this, but hearing it come from his professor helped him even more. “He told me that Hogwarts used to have a dueling professor long ago, and it made me think of the school having one again. I could teach the practical defense and have spell crafting as an elective for fifth years and above.”

“It sounds like you’ve discussed this quite a bit,” Hermione says, interested in reasons unknown to the wizard, who merely shrugged.

“There’s only so much you can discuss during detention.” The witch grinned and gave him a teasing look.

“What else do you do in those detentions?” Oblivious, Harry hummed.

“A lot of stuff actually. I’ve been teaching him my spells and he’s been improving my potions occasionally. He’s a little impressed I managed to fool him about being inept in the subject for six years.” She smiled a bit at that.

“I think he’s the type of person who hates not knowing something,” She added, and the wizard chuckled at her statement.

“In a way, I suppose. He was more frustrated at the fact that I was talented at potions, and he was none the wiser. It’s one of the things he’s passionate about and he was displeased that I hid my talent for so long. I help him brew his potions occasionally, so I have a feeling he thinks I’m adequate.” Harry joked.

“More than adequate,” Hermione huffed with fond eye-roll. “If Professor Snape allows you to brew with him, he must admire your skills to some degree. He wouldn’t allow just anyone to help him with something like that.” She reminded, watching as his cheeks colored.

“I don’t know about that,” He trailed off, still flushing. “I think he’s impressed with some of my spellwork, but I wouldn’t say he admires me. That would be the other way around.” Harry explained, catching Hermione’s inquiring eyes. “I mean,” He tried to quickly explain himself, flushing more. “He’s also created his own spells and he’s even made his own potions too, it’s so impressive! The fact that he’s been able to spy on Dumbledore for so long is also astounding.” He finished explaining.

Hermione knew something was going on, but she wondered if her friend had even figured it out yet. “I can tell you admire him,” She said instead, being nonchalant as she flipped a page in her book.

“He’s also one of the few people that understands me,” He sighed softly, shrugging. “Snape helped me so much by keeping Dumbledore away from me. I can be myself when I’m around him. Before you and the twins, I never had that.”

“I know,” She smiled sadly as she took his hand, giving a gentle squeeze. “I’m glad you have more people you can relax around. Besides Ron being an annoying git this year, I think it’s been a great start.” The wizard grinned and nodded enthusiastically, his eyes brighter.

“Yeah. This year hasn’t been too bad. We managed to find some great friends in Gryffindor that we overlooked at one point.” Dean and Seamus were great people and it was a shame they hadn’t interacted more. It was nice knowing that the two Gryffindors had his back and supported him in not wanting to follow Dumbledore anymore. “I should have paid more attention.”

“We both should have.” Hermione reminded, not wanting Harry to take the blame. When it came to Ron, they both had made their fair number of mistakes, so it wasn’t right for one person to take the fall. “I was disgusted at the way he kept nudging you towards Ginny. For someone that was supposedly like your brother, he was adamant that you date her,” Harry made a face at that, shaking his head.

“Even if I weren’t gay, I would never touch her for a lot of different reasons.” He didn’t say why and just shook his head. “The main one being that she looks like my mum and I don’t have an Oedipus complex,” Harry hummed, earning a snort from his friend as she playfully hit his hand.

“Merlin, Harry. That’s awful,” They both laughed amongst each other.

* * *

“Good evening, my boy. How has this school year been treating you?” Harry paused as he felt his back tense as Dumbledore cornered him in the hallway, about an hour before dinner.

“Well, sir.” Harry cordially replied, thankful that he was holding some books in one hand, which would give the impression that he was busy. “Was there something you wished to discuss, headmaster? I’m afraid that I have a lot of homework that I would like to get done in advance,” Harry informed, making sure his shields were up.

“There are a few things that need to be discussed in my office, yes.” Dumbledore had the infernal twinkle in his eyes, and it took all of Harry’s self-control to not shudder in displeasure.

“If you don’t mind me asking, sir, what needs to be discussed? I can’t think of anything important.” He enjoyed watching the twinkle start to slowly dim.

“It’s _extremely_ important, my boy. It’s about what we talked about last year,” Harry sighed and shook his head, not wanting to get into that discussion again. The younger wizard had already voiced his opinions on finding the Horcruxes and fighting Voldemort, but Dumbledore seemed to find the need to use ‘destiny’ against him, even if it wouldn’t work. Not that the old man knew that though.

“I’ve already informed you of my decision, sir. I have no desire to get involved with the war or fight Voldemort.” Harry kept his voice low. Despite it being dead, the last thing he wanted was to gain attention right now. As much as he desired to put Dumbledore in his place, now was sadly not the time for that.

“I know it seems like a harrowing task, my dear boy, but surely you understand that you must be the one to defeat him?” Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he felt his left temple dully throb as a migraine started to form. “This is why I wanted to move this into my office, lad. We can discuss the things that you need to do.”

“What I _need_ to do is pass my NEWTs and graduate,” Harry replied, impatiently tapping on his books quietly. “Even if I were to fight Voldemort, how could I even compare to him since I lack the skills he possesses? It would take me years to catch up to him. I might be a Gryffindor, sir, but I do value a few of the Slytherin traits. Such as preservation.” Harry said stoically, wondering what nonsense the elder would spew now. 

“I wish there was another way. It _has_ to be you,” Dumbledore looked grim. “The whole wizarding world is counting on you to defeat the Dark Lord, Harry. It said so in the prophecy,” Ah yes, the thing that took away his free will. How quaint.

“Then perhaps the wizarding world should find a new savior, Professor. If they’re _all_ counting on a _teenager_ , then I see an issue.” Harry stood his ground. Seeing that the younger wizarding wouldn’t budge, the headmaster tried a new tactic. 

“If that’s how you feel, very well. We’ll have to talk about that more in detail later. However, I did want to talk to you about another issue. I noticed your deteriorating friendship between Ronald and Ginevra. It concerns me.” Harry easily caught the diversion. It seemed that the Headmaster was desperate to find a way to bring him into his office.

“I don’t think those are adequate reasons as to why I need to go to your office, sir. We’ve been over it once before and I don’t fancy repeating myself over and over.” Harry spoke up, getting more impatient now. “As for my relationship with Ron and Ginny, I don’t see how that should be concerning. The friends I chose to keep or make are up to me,”

“Yes, yes,” Dumbledore hastily agreed, stroking his beard. “You’ll have to excuse an old man for his needless worrying, my boy. I simply hate to see a wonderful friendship being destroyed.” Holding back a sigh, Harry nodded.

“If that’s all-“ He wanted to make his way into either the library or the great hall-anywhere to get away from the Headmaster. Maybe he could go to detention a few hours early-

“Actually,” Dumbledore’s eyes were twinkling in a way that started to make Harry uncomfortable. “I am also growing concerned about all of your detentions with Professor Snape,” He informed, making Harry nervously shift and inwardly curse. “I know you two have never seen eye to eye, but it isn’t like you to receive so many detentions in such a short span of time. I’m very worried about this behavior, Harry,”

“The detentions I administer should be _none_ of your concern, Albus.” Severus’ tone was cool as he approached the two, his arms crossed in a displeased manner. “Are you questioning my methods of detention?” His eyebrow was raised, a blank look on his face.

“Of course not, Severus,” The Headmaster quickly appeased him. “I’m more so worried about Harry’s behavior. Along with the number of detentions, he’s no longer interacting with the Weasleys or playing quidditch. He’s not acting like himself.”

“It was my decision to stop playing quidditch, sir. It was also my decision to break my friendship with the Weasleys, as I stated earlier.” He hated repeating himself, but here he was, doing just that. “I don’t see how that should matter in this situation,” Harry spoke up. Oh, he knew Dumbeldore was grasping for straws now, but he wished the man would hurry up. He wasn't lying about having homework that he wanted to get done beforehand.

“As your Headmaster and friend, I’m merely confused by your sudden change in behavior-“

“The _behavior_ is why he’s in _my_ detentions, Headmaster. I’ve seen no other issues outside of my classes.” Severus informed, his lips twitching into a small sneer. “Unless you think you could discipline him better?” Again, Dumbledore was quick to draw.

“Now, now, Severus, you know I didn’t mean it like that.” The twinkle was extinguished by now, blue eyes wide. “I know you’re more than capable of taking care of things like this,” Humming, Snape leveled the man with a look that spoke no arguments.

“If that’s the case, Albus, I would appreciate it if you didn’t question my detentions.” The words were spoken slowly, each word a sweet poison that Harry found himself drawn into. “Or bother the students attending them,” Again, the words were slow and deep, promising hell if the headmaster were to intervene more.

“Right. My apologies, Severus. Harry,” Dumbledore took a step back and turned around. Harry felt a sense of Déjà vu as the event occurred, eerily reminding him of the start of term. Once the man was out of earshot, and a clever spell was cast, Harry sighed.

“He seems to like cornering me,” Harry commented as he gazed off in the direction Dumbledore had gone, completely missing the protective fire that started to ignite in Snape’s eyes.

“I’ve noticed,” Snape dryly spoke, arms still crossed. When Harry did turn to look at him, he sighed.

“I don’t suppose I could start detention early?” Harry questioned softly, catching the small smirk as Snape inclined his head for the younger wizard to follow him. It was a familiar trek to the dungeons, but Harry was a little surprised when they passed the potions classroom and office, going straight to a door on the other side of the room.

“Sir?” Harry questioned.

“Dumbledore never gives up so easily. My quarters will offer us some privacy,” Severus explained with ease, mumbling something under his breath as the door opened for them. “I had planned on taking this time to finish the amortentia for the sixth years,” He informed, leading the way into his private lab. Harry followed, a little in awe that Severus was allowing him back here. There were two fairly large tables, one with a simmering cauldron, and the other empty. He must have been frozen in place because Snape rose an eyebrow. “Well?” It seemed to snap the younger wizard out of his thoughts.

“Sorry. Kind of in shock that you would willingly take me back here,” Harry admitted as he placed his things on the empty table, being careful as he did so.

“You’re not completely inept at potions,” Severus responded, starting to get to work. “As much as it pains me to say, you have more talent at the subject than many of the Slytherins.” The only person that surpassed Harry was Draco Malfoy and Severus attributed that to the fact that Narcissa had been teaching Draco his entire life. She had excelled at the subject too after all.

“The first two years were hard. Coming from the muggle world to here was a drastic change for me. I had never even heard of many of the terms, asides from a few that I learned from cooking.” Harry shrugged. “After I learned the basics though, it came naturally.” He admitted, sitting down at the empty table as he started to focus on his work.

As they focused on their work, the only sound that could be heard was the occasional chop and stir, or the sound of Harry turning a page and writing something down on his paper. It wasn’t until later when a pleasant smell surrounded the room that Harry stopped working, placing his quill down. There were a few scents he could make out, but he was having a hard time with the others. He inhaled, trying to name the scents. Some of the smells hadn’t changed, but there seemed to be some new scents.

 _Treacle tart, crisp paper, ….something homely, and…_ the last smell was the one that was throwing him off. _Potions? Potion ingredients?_ It didn’t make much sense, so Harry went back to work, only occasionally finding himself relaxing and inhaling the scent that was wafting through the air. Even after he finished his work and was merely reading, Harry was still distracted by the intoxicating smell.

“It seems that I’ve kept you longer than anticipated,” Snape broke the silence after a while, something…rough in his voice.

“Hmm?” Harry looked up from the Runes book Hermione was letting him borrow, blinking at the sudden interruption. Severus cleared his throat.

“It’s almost eleven,” It was easy to lose track of time when brewing and Severus was no exception to that.

“I had no idea,” Harry mumbled, suddenly finding himself tired. Thankfully he always packed his cloak, so if Dumbledore were waiting, he had the upper hand. “I was engrossed in my book,” Runes had always fascinated him and when he found something he liked, it was hard to put it down.

“I figured,” Severus smirked lightly, knowing the feeling of being engrossed.

“I suppose it is time to go, though,” Harry hummed and stretched, wandlessly summoning all his items. It was second nature to him, and he often forgot that not many could do wandless magic. “What?” He saw the look on Severus’ face.

“You merely astound me, Potter. I forgot about your wandless magic until just then,” Harry shrugged and gave a shy chuckle.

“I forget that it’s not common, honestly.” Harry was pulling his cloak from his bag. “Been doing it for so long…” He trailed off, eventually turning back to Snape. “I should go, just in case Dumbledore decides to visit Gryffindor tower. Good night, Severus.” Harry smiled at the man, putting on his cloak and vanishing.

“Good night, Harry,” Severus felt his lips curve into a small smile as the door opened and then closed, signaling that the boy had left. Once he was alone, the potion master sighed, still gripping the table tightly.

Had Harry been paying attention, he would have noticed the man gripping the table every time the cauldron blew out the pink smoke. Thank Merlin he had self-control.

* * *

It wasn’t until Harry was in bed that he realized the amortentia smelled like the potions lab, which was the smell that clung to Severus’ robes.

“Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College and work have been super busy tbh, but I'm glad that I finally had some free time to get another chapter done!  
> Btw, our boys are starting to feel something, aren't they?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! It's kinda long, but that's because a lot of things are going to be happening soon. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

When Hermione came down to the common room the following morning, Harry was seated on one of the chairs, clearly lost in thought. It was relatively quiet in the mornings, but this one stood out to her as she observed her friend. “Harry?” She asked quietly, going to take a seat near him.

“Oh! Morning, ‘Mione,” He quickly turned to her, his already unruly hair sticking up even more from the motion. She quickly caught sight of the dark bags under her friends' eyes and the slightly chapped lips, meaning he had been chewing on them. “How did you sleep?” Raising an eyebrow, she began;

“I think I’m the one who should be asking you,” The bushy-haired witch responded with a small smile, concern evident in her eyes as she spoke up again. “Is everything alright?” He hated keeping things from his friend, but he nodded regardless.

“I’m alright. Just…” He trailed off, trying to come up with a way to describe the situation he was in, without getting too into details. “trying to figure some things out,” Harry admitted, absentmindedly chewing on his bottom lip again.

“I understand,” Hermione offered him a reassuring smile, which was returned. “Just know that if you need to talk about it, I’m here for you,” She added, clasping her hands together. Her friend let out a content sigh as he ran a hand through his hair slowly.

“Thank you. It means a lot to me,” Harry mumbled, trying to find the courage in him to talk about it more. He had lost plenty of sleep last night thinking over his revelation he had before trying to go to bed. Now, he found himself wanting to talk to Hermione about it, even if it was bits and pieces. Besides, she was bright for a reason. It probably wouldn’t take her long to figure out what he was feeling.

“I realized last night that I might have feelings for someone,” Harry admitted, looking away from his friend as he confessed. “It’s so odd though. Part of me is shocked that I like him, but the other part of me isn’t though. It’s almost like I’ve known for a while and haven’t been honest with myself,” Harry shrugged as he finished saying all of that.

“Oh, I see,” Hermione hummed, nodding along. “Are you more so surprised at the part of you that doesn’t seem to be bothered by it?”

“A little,” He responds with a nod, biting his lips lightly. “Like, I want to question why I feel this way about him, yet-“ Harry licks his lips and shakes his head. “I can’t.” The wizard explains. “My mind starts to blank and I can only think of the obvious reasons as to why I like him,” He sighs, flopping his head back against the chair. “I’m doomed, Mione!” He whined, causing his friend to fondly roll her eyes and tut.

“You aren’t doomed, Harry. A little flustered, yes. Not doomed though,” She squeezed his leg, humming. “If I may ask, why is this an issue? It’s quite common to have feelings for someone. Unless…” Harry covered his face as the spark entered Hermione's eyes, groaning.

“I know that look. Go ahead, say it.” Harry mumbled into his hands, holding back another groan as his friend huffed, clicking her tongue.

“I could be wrong, but I have a hunch that this isn’t your typical crush,” Hermione spoke softly, eyebrows furrowed in thought. “ _You_ _rarely_ get crushes to begin with, but this must be someone important to you,” She said, tapping her chin. Harry grimaced at that and nodded.

“A recent development, yeah,” Harry confessed, then paused. “Well, I mean, I’ve always admired him and been interested in him. Now that we’re closer, things are just…different,” He sighed, running a hand through his hair again and messing it up even more. Blinking as Harry said that, Hermione placed another privacy spell just to be on the safe side.

“It’s Professor Snape, isn’t it?” She asked, wishing she had Colin’s camera to capture Harry’s priceless reaction. “I’ve been picking up on it for the past month,” She admitted, enjoying the look on his face.

“Oh, Merlin!” He placed his face into his hands again, shaking his head slowly. “Have I been that obvious? I only just realized…” Harry trailed off, embarrassed that his friend had already figured out how he felt before he did.

“Just to me,” Hermione supplied. “You’re my best friend, Harry. It’s like the time you realized that I cared for Krum before I did,” Sliding his hands down his slightly pink face, he nodded. “I’m not too surprised at this, honestly. You and Professor Snape have been spending a lot of time together recently, which led to the development of feelings. I think you started to get a crush on him when we did research into the potions book and discovered he was the half-blood prince,”

“There was something so fascinating about him,” Harry breathed out, biting his lips. “Severus is so creative-his book gave me even more inspiration to create spells. If it hadn’t been for his ideas, I doubt I would have created a lot of the spells I did,” Hermione tilted her head at that.

“I don’t know about that. You’re so intelligent and powerful that it astounds me, Harry. You don’t give yourself enough credit when it’s due,” She sighed, making him blush just a tad.

“He’s told me that before as well,” He admitted quietly. “That I don’t give myself enough credit,” He quickly explained, face still a light shade of pink. “It’s so odd to hear that from him, though. I’ve admired him for so long, yet he seems to be the one admiring me lately,” Harry sighed, his heart fluttering in his chest.

“It’s no surprise,” Hermione reasoned hastily, wanting to get her point across as well. “You’re so creative and innovative. I think that’s something that Professor Snape must admire about you. That, and you excel at what you do. What’s not to admire?” Harry chuckled as she said all those things, obviously embarrassed.

“You’re too kind.” He chuckled again. “I mean, I know that I am powerful,” Harry reasoned, knowing there was no use in denying that. He had been able to do things from a young age, just as Tom Riddle had, who turned out to be one of the strongest wizards in the world. He had mastered wandless magic when he was younger, something Severus was in constant awe of. “But I don’t know if I deserve all the praise I get,” Smirking, Hermione crossed her arms.

“Professor Snape thinks you do,” She brought up, delighted to see the flush darken when she said that. “And he isn’t one to casually toss compliments about.” Hermione reminded him gently, her lips curled into a small smile. “I think he admires you as much as you admire him,” Harry swallowed at that and shook his head, almost as if he were awestruck by that sentence.

“Merlin, I would find that hard to believe. He’s so…” Harry swallowed again, flushing and licking his lips. “Amazing, Mione. His sense of humor, his snark, the way he gets passionate about certain subjects…”

Hermione was smiling as her friend said that, having rarely experienced this side of him before. She watched as he flushed, sighing for what felt like the umpteenth time.

“Merlin. I think I’ve got it bad,” He huffed, biting his bottom lip again. “Thank Merlin for occlumency,” Harry breathed in relief. “I can keep everything hidden from him. Not like he would go into my head without my consent anyway. Unlike Dumbledore,” Harry mumbled the last part to himself.

“Did something else happen?” She asked suddenly, deciding to change the subject for now. They could continue talking about his newfound feelings later-she was more curious as to what Dumbledore tried to do this time.

“Shit, I forgot you weren’t there yesterday,” He mumbled, rubbing his temple. “Honestly, I’m a little surprised that Dumbledore waited so long to do this again. Anyway, he cornered me in a similar way that he did at the start of the term. He’s getting even more desperate to talk to me _alone_ in his office,” The way Harry spoke of it made a chill go down Hermione’s spine, something about it making her feel more unease than usual.

“That’s so creepy,” She voiced her opinion, to which Harry immediately nodded in agreement. “I wish there was a way to report that,” Harry just shrugged.

“That’s not even half of it,” He shook his head at the memory. “It was obvious that he was grasping at straws, but he did two things. First, as usual, he tried to push himself into my head. He’s not very subtle at it and I can always feel a pressure against my head when he tries to do it.” Hermione made a disgusted face, crossing her arms. “Then he settled on the fact that I had a lot of detentions with Severus, and how it _concerned_ him,” Eyes wide, she cleared her throat.

“You don’t think he’ll try to intervene with those detentions, do you?”

“I don’t know. The entire reason as to why I’m in them in the first place is so that I’m finally away from him,” Hermione caught the anxious look in Harry’s green eyes, frowning. “It means that I’ll have to soon think of another plan…and Snape for that matter. These are some of the reasons that I admire him so much, Mione. He not only deals with Dumbledore, but he spies on him too. He’s doing so much, but it goes unnoticed.”

“I know,” Hermione smiled sadly, having been clued in on all that Snape did for Voldemort. “He’s not only a powerful wizard for keeping Dumbledore out of his mind, but he’s clever enough to trick Dumbledore into believing he’s on his side. “ Harry nodded, biting his lips.

“I just wonder how often Severus can keep me away from Dumbledore without the Headmaster growing suspicious,” He finally spoke up, chewing on the edge of his thumb. “The last thing I want is for his life to become even more miserable because of the old coot,” Harry admitted. “Hogwarts is his home as much as it is mine,”

* * *

The rest of the day was an uneventful affair. Classes, studying, a bit of socializing here and there. Ron and Ginny were even keeping to themselves and the new posse they had acquired, convincing them that Harry wasn’t the same person he used to be. It was Ron, Ginny, Lavender, Parvati, and Colin and Dennis Creevey. They had taken upon themselves to try (and fail) to convince other years that Harry was a traitor and had gone dark.

But surprisingly, they were keeping to themselves today, besides the same longing look Ginny always shot him.

Then it was time for potions.

Going into the classroom made Harry flush, the smell hitting him as soon as he opened the door with Hermione.

“Must be amortentia,” Hermione commented as she sat with Harry, smiling a bit. “Smells like the cologne Viktor wears…” She sighed dreamily, earning a grin from her friend. They were a little early, but Harry could hardly complain when the classroom smelt so damn good…

“Yeah. It does smell nice,” Harry agreed, biting his lips at the fact that he now knew why he liked the smell so much. Hermione snapped out of it and turned to Harry. He chuckled, knowing what was going through her head. “It smells like his potions lab. It’s what his robes smell like,” Harry explained, breathing in the scent again. “And homely, I suppose. I still can’t quite describe that one as much,” He shrugged, knowing it somehow connected to Severus. “Maybe it’s his private rooms? I’ve only been in there once, but it was a pleasant smell.” He added quietly.

“That’s so sweet,” She grinned at him, earning a half-hearted glare. “It is! It’s romantic saying his smell reminds you of home,” Hermione grinned as her friend flushed darkly, finally realizing what that meant.

“Fuck.” He cursed into his hand, face still red. He was going to make another comment, but soon the two of them became quiet as the other students began to pour in, including Severus.

Everyone was dead silent as Snape made his way to the front of the classroom, robes billowing behind him. He stopped in front of his desk, face blank as he spoke slowly.

“Today you will be brewing Draught of Living Death from memory. I expect you will either excel,” He caught Harry’s gaze as he said that, causing the Gryffindor to flush at the gaze. “-or fail.” This time he was looking at Justin, who flinched. “Do not delay.” As he finished, the students were quick to grab the needed ingredients and head back to their desks.

“Grab thirteen sopophorous beans instead of twelve,” Harry whispered to his friend, who gave him a look. “It was in _his_ book,” He explained, seeing the recognition flash in her eyes as she went to do just that.

Once they had all their needed ingredients, Harry also whispered, “When it gets to the point where we have to add the juice, we need to crush them instead of chop.” Nodding again, they both got to work.

With Snape’s personal notes at his disposal, he knew the potion would be easy for them to accomplish. Sure, it might have been considering cheating, but he was still part Slytherin after all. Best to use his resources to be at the top. That, and it was him and Hermione working together. The only other person who also had a lot of value when it came to potions was Draco.

It was relatively silent in the classroom as everyone crushed, cut, and stirred. The only chatter came from pairs, who were working together to achieve the best outcome. Eventually, their liquid became pink in color. A little while after that, Draco and Blaise also had a pink potion. Everyone else struggled-some having dark red instead of pink. Then, there were the ones that were so thick that the students had trouble stirring it.

“I see that only four of you possess any brain cells to correctly brew this potion,” Severus was walking around, stopping in front of one of his Slytherins. “The NEWTs won’t give you a recipe to follow, Miss Parkinson. You will be expected to brew a potion on the spot.” He continued walking, stopping at Justin and Ernie’s table. “ _Carefully_ pour the juice in, Mister Macmillan. This isn’t your first year,” His arms were crossed, an unimpressed look on his face.

“Poor Justin,” Hermione whispered, seeing the boy pale as Snape continued to watch the duo.

“Yeah. I’m surprised he managed to get into the class,” He replied, looking at their pale pink potion and waiting on Snape’s official judgment.

It didn’t take long for the man to make his way to them, raising an eyebrow as Harry lit up. Severus placed a leaf into the pink liquid, watching as it immediately disintegrated. Nodding in approval, he continued his rounds, catching Justin from making a huge mistake. He banished the potion away with his wand before more damage could be done.

Again, Harry was surprised that the Hufflepuff had managed to get into the class.

“Ten points to Slytherin and Gryffindor for brewing passable potions,” Severus looked at the Hufflepuff pair, sneering. “And ten _from_ Hufflepuff, for not knowing to stir before adding an ingredient.” Justin and Ernie grimaced at the look. “For those who failed to brew the potion, I will be expecting a two-foot essay on the importance of _correct_ techniques in the brewing process,” Those who hadn’t brewed the potion correctly groaned, earning a cold look. “You may go,”

Most of the class was rushing out, but Justin sighed as he came over to Harry and Hermione, a solemn look on his face. “Merlin, I suck at potions. How did you two manage to get done so quickly?” He asked the two as they started to pack up.

“I just used the same instructions that I used last year. I found that they were extremely helpful,” He smirked as he met Severus’ gaze from across the room, amusement obvious in those dark eyes. “It’s important to remember how to brew the potion. He was right about the NEWTs not providing a recipe for us to follow.” Justin nodded at that, taking that information in.

“I need to revisit a lot of the potions we did last year in that case.” He sighed, breathing in the scent. “Oh! I forgot to ask about your shampoo, Harry!” Harry paused at that, eyebrows knitting in confusion.

“My shampoo?” He asked, having forgotten about the other potion in the room.

“I was gonna ask what it was. I keep smelling it for some reason,” Harry blushed darkly as Justin admitted that, some of the students who were still packing stopped and gaped at him, some snickering as they left. Snape had even paused at that, an unreadable expression crossing over his face. The expression spurred the rest of the class to quickly leave, not enjoying the dark look.

“Uh, Justin-“ Hermione tried, wanting to explain the situation as gently as she could.

“I also keep smelling your body wash too. It’s so strange that I keep smelling it…” Justin carried on, causing Harry to flush more. “Did you put on more than usual?” The poor Gryffindor couldn’t even respond if he wanted to, his face burning as Justin continued talking. He missed the way Severus gripped his desk, a darker look in those already dark eyes. Hermione, on the other hand, caught the dark expression.

“Detention, Mister Fletchley, with Filch.” Justin snapped out of it; eyes wide as he turned to look at his professor. “Maybe an hour or two will give you ample time to revisit sixth-year potions.” He spoke darkly, making something in Harry shiver.

“Sir-what-what did I do?” Justin’s eyes were comically wide. Harry would have felt more sympathy for him if it weren’t so hilarious. “I don’t-“

“It’s a wonder you managed to get into my class, Mister Fletchley,” Severus drawled out, his voice still dark. “If you had paid any attention last year, you would be able to identify the potion.” He sneered. Justin opened his mouth but quickly closed it.

“A potion?” He frowned, clearly confused. “But all I smell is Harry’s shampoo!” The other wizard continued to flush, wanting to sink into the floor and vanish. Severus nearly rolled his eyes as he grabbed a recipe that the sixth years had used, thrusting it into Justin’s hands.

_Brewing instructions for Amortentia_

The Hufflepuff gave an undignified squeak, his face dark red as he quickly rushed out.

* * *

Feeling awkward all day, Harry and Hermione finally made it to dinner in the Great Hall. She thankfully hadn’t commented on the events that transpired during the end of potions, which he was extremely grateful for. He had a feeling she knew that it was one of the last things he wanted to discuss at the moment, or for a while at least. It would have to be taken care of eventually, but not now. It looked like he would be rejecting the Hufflepuff sooner than planned.

Sighing, Harry started to eat his food and drink his pumpkin juice, only stopping when he noticed his Black ring stared to dimly glow. He slowly placed the food and drink down, swallowing hard as he paled.

“Harry? Are you alright?” Hermione whispered cautiously, worried when her friend stopped eating or drinking the food. He nodded slowly, not wanting to alarm her. He got out his notebook and she took the hint and soon fetched hers.

_Don’t freak out, but I think there’s something in my food or drink. My Black ring is glowing, which means there was a potion added to my food. Thankfully, my Gryffindor necklace also acts as a counter to unintended potions, like Severus’ ring._ As soon as Hermione read those words, she nearly gasped.

_Harry, this is serious! Your food and drink have been tampered with. There’s no telling what would have happened if you didn’t have your lordships. You should take some samples to Professor Snape. He would find a way to tell you what potion it was._

_I was planning on it. I can already feel his gaze on us. He must have noticed something was wrong._ Harry put the notebook away as he looked to the head table. His green eyes met concerned onyx, and he gave a tight smile.

It seemed to do the trick because Severus was soon leaving dinner early, Harry following him a couple of minutes later. As he left, Ginny Weasley let out a displeased huff, crossing her arms and stomping her foot.

“I take it something happened?” Severus asked as he led Harry to his private rooms, raising an eyebrow at the bitter chuckle.

“Oh, I assume so. Thankfully these lordships saved my arse,” Harry snorted, showing him the Black lordship ring, which was still glowing. Severus narrowed his eyes, recognition filtering through as he nearly growled.

“Indeed. Do you have the food?” Harry nodded and passed him the shrunken food and drink.

“I think I’ve already got an idea about what it is, but we’ll see.” Harry was leaning against the wall. “My bet is Amortentia. Ginny is in the sixth year, so there’s no doubt she would have gotten ahold of some. Either that or compulsion potions, curtesy of the Headmaster,” Snape frowned more, tapping his wand against the food and drink, mumbling in Latin. The drink gave off a pink tent to it and Severus sneered.

“It seems like your original assessment was correct,” Severus was thankful he had control over his magic because the anger in him was building even more.

“Bloody Hell,” Harry groaned, part of him wishing that he had been wrong, and Ginny wouldn’t stoop to such a despicable level.

“She will be dealt with soon.” Severus banished the food away with a flick of his wand. “That behavior is enough to warrant another month of detention,”

“Speaking of detentions, I was thinking that I needed to find another way to escape Dumbledore without causing suspicion.” He saw the purely Slytherin smirk on Snape’s face and met it with his own. “You’ve already thought of something,”

“Obviously,” Severus smirked more. “I could train you for mastery in defense.” Harry had wondered about doing that in the past, but he was never sure how to go about it.

“You could even convince Dumbledore you’re training me to defeat Voldemort. That way it tricks him into a false sense of security. He’ll think I’ve changed my mind,”

“That was my plan. I know it won’t take you long to earn a mastery considering your talent, but it will keep Dumbledore at bay for now,” Harry nodded at that, running a hand through his hair.

“How long will a mastery take? What do I even have to do?”

“Unlike the course at Hogwarts, you’ll be expected to know darker spells. It’s a more inclusive exam than your NEWTs.” He explained, to which Harry shrugged.

“That won’t be too hard. I’ve already mastered a lot of darker spells.” He loved to learn after all. “You’ll likely train me on the weekends too, correct?”

“Saturdays. I might be known for making first years cry, but I’m not cold enough to overwork you. You deserve a day to relax,” Harry was oddly touched by the sentiment, smiling at the words.

“You need a break too. I’m sure dealing with me all week and now on Saturdays will be enough to drive you insane,” Harry teased, earning a soft hum from the potions master.

“Hardly. You’re one of the few individuals I can stomach to be around for prolonged periods.” Harry flushed as Severus said that, getting his homework out to distract him.

“The sentiment is returned, Severus,” Harry responded later, scooting just a tad closer as he worked on his charms assignment.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, yay! I hope you enjoy it! It's a little longer than usual.

“I’m not familiar with all the wizarding laws,” Harry began about a week later, chewing on his bottom lip in thought. “But I assume there is some sort of punishment for drugging someone with a love potion?” He asked, his mind racing with all sorts of ideas.

“That depends on the person charging them. Most cases involve suing or dishonoring the person convicted. There have been instances where they were sent to Azkaban for the crime.” Severus watched as Harry chewed on his bottom lip, letting his gaze linger. “Family names can also play a factor,”

“I figured. It’s an easy way to get into their vaults,” Harry admitted, humming. “Or even their seats, for that matter. Politics would also play an important role.” He was still lost in thought, unsure of what to do.

“Do you have something in mind so far?” Severus asked, knowing that the younger was struggling.

“I know that Azkaban is out of the question. As much as I hate her, I wouldn’t wish that place on anyone.” Harry informed, taking a breath. “It’s a hard situation, honestly. My best bet would be to disgrace her. They don’t have enough money for me to sue them, or even fine them. Even then, I don’t want to completely shame their family. Fred and George are still Weasleys and I don’t want to risk them being affected by this,”

“That’s not the only thing bothering you,” Severus pointed out, knowing the younger wizard well enough to sense there was something else going on.

“If I do end up filing something, I want Arthur to know in advance. I feel bad for him.” Harry admitted, sighing. “He’s a great wizard in a horrible situation. It’s not his fault that his wife is an overbearing winch. His name already has a bad reputation and I don’t want to make it worse,”

“You must have something else in mind, then,” Severus stated. If anything, Harry always had ideas and plans running through his head-even if they could become complicated. As expected, the Gryffindor nodded.

“I suppose I do, but it’s gonna require a visit to the ministry,” At Severus’ expression, Harry continued. “If I try to send a letter, Molly will open it. Sure, I can place all the privacy charms I know on it, but I still don’t want to risk it. Besides, I don’t think Arthur would believe it without further evidence. Something of this caliber requires a face-to-face meeting,”

“What are you hoping to gain from the meeting? There must be something else,” He saw the spark in Harry’s eyes, which meant he was up to something. Harry hummed, licking his lips.

“Do you remember what I was planning on doing with Grimmauld place?” Taken aback by the question, the potions’ master nodded.

“As I recall, you mentioned taking it back around Yule?” Harry nodded, smirking.

“As I said, Arthur is a great man. He’s not going to like what I’m about to tell him soon, which leads to disowning,” Severus felt his lips turn upwards as the younger kept speaking. “Which also leads to Molly being kicked out the Burrow-and since Arthur isn’t too keen on the Order these days, it means that Dumbledore will have nowhere to go, besides his brother's inn,”

“Thus, limiting his options further,” Severus surmises, a proud smirk quickly forming. Harry nods at that, thinking.

“That’ll depend if Arthur decides to disown Ginny and divorce Molly-he might allow her to stay in the house since she doesn’t have much else to go. It’s not like she works or has a stable source of income that isn’t from him,”

“A fair point,” Severus agreed, thinking back to Arthur’s character. He was a Gryffindor with many Hufflepuff characteristics, which would either help their cause or put a small obstacle in their way. “When do you plan on telling him?”

“I don’t know,” Harry sheepishly mumbled, chuckling. “I’m worried that if I tell him to soon, it’ll give her time to easily re-locate somewhere, but I don’t want to leave Arthur to deal with her for too long. There’s no telling what she’s also been doing to him.” He needed to make a decision, and quick. This was about more than simply bringing Dumbledore down now. “I’ll probably do early Sunday morning. I don’t want him to be around Molly any longer than he has to.”

Thankfully, Severus had taught him a useful stasis spell that would enable him to use his food as evidence against Ginny. The last thing he had was the inheritance test-which showed the despicable marriage contract that Molly and Dumbledore had created.

“Do you think Gringotts would still have the original copy of the marriage contract? I know that it’s null and void now, but I’m not sure how they file or store their documents.”

“They should still have it,” Severus informed, crossing out something in red pen. “Goblins are clever creatures and often keep hold of incriminating evidence unless told to destroy it.” Harry considered the new information and nodded.

“Make sense to me,” He agreed. Despite being close to some of the Goblins, he didn’t know everything about their practices. “If I can get a hold of the original contract and look for myself what it would have entailed, I can also show Arthur.” He paused for a moment, biting his lips. Hearing the pause, Snape looked up and rose an eyebrow.

“Yes?” It seemed to snap him out of his thoughts and Harry shook his head.

“Sorry. I was just hit with the thought of Arthur under the influence of a long-term love potion. I don’t know if he is, but I wouldn’t put it past her to dose him with it. I can try to convince him to get a scan done, just in case,” Harry added but paused again. “It gives me a new idea for a spell, actually,” He muttered mostly to himself, quickly jolting something down on a piece of paper in his journal.

“What do you have in mind?” Severus was intrigued as he watched the younger wizard start jotting down more things.

“A spell that can indicate if someone is under the influence of Amortentia specifically,” Harry replied softly, tapping his pencil against his paper. “Not everyone is lucky enough to have protective lordship rings.” He mumbled with a frown. “This way it gives everyone a fighting chance,” Truthfully, he was disgusted at love potions. He was able to convince the twins to stop selling them at their stores, which he was thankful for. “Or maybe a spell to protect people from most potions-the ones that limit your free will at least,” Again, Harry started jotting more things down, some of which started to take an interesting form.

“Are you writing in parselscript?” Severus inquired as strange letters soon appeared on the paper. He had seen it a few times around the Dark Lord, but there was something in the way Harry wrote it that immediately caught his attention.

“I find that it helps me when I’m creating a new spell. I start the spell off with Parselmagic first sometimes, then translate it into either Latin or Greek,” Severus wasn’t too surprised at that, seeing as how most of the Gryffindors spell were either Latin or Ancient Greek.

“When did you discover your Parselmagic?” Harry smiled at the question and hummed.

“Honestly, it’s hard to say. I had no idea I was a Parselmouth until my second year. Before I came to Hogwarts, I would occasionally talk to the snakes in Petunia’s garden when I was doing chores. I had no idea that I was slipping from English to Parseltongue.” He shrugged. “It happens with magic sometimes,” He tried to explain. “Sometimes I would slip into the language without even realizing it. Hermione and the twins were the ones who brought it to my attention in my fourth year during the Tri-Wizard tournament.”

“I see,” Severus hummed, filing that information away. “It took the Dark Lord years to perfect his Paselmagic. He would be impressed that you’ve managed to do it so quickly,” Harry flushed at the covert praise, biting his lips.

“It’s not much. I like to think I got practice thanks to my relatives. I might’ve been called a freak for talking to snakes when I was a kid, but it was someone to talk to at least,” He missed the twitch of Snape’s features at the mention of the word freak but carried on. “I just had a lot of experience from a young age, which I didn’t realize until later.”

“It’s still quite impressive.” Severus complimented, going back to crossing the parchment in red ink. “You’re a talented wizard, already years beyond your peers,” Harry felt his heart flutter at the words, face burning at the compliment.

“When it comes to spell-creation, I learned from the best,” Harry mumbled. Since Snape was looking down at the parchment, it hid the slight flush that had formed. “Most of my confidence is thanks to you, Severus. If it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t have had the courage to show my abilities.” It was true that he had learned all sorts of things and had a lot of power, but Severus was the one to break him from that shell. It might not have been him directly, but the book had still given him a boost in confidence.

“I’m glad my book helped you.” Severus’ voice was soft as he spoke, a hint of a prideful smirk on his face. “If only Mister Fletchley could use that book to improve his potion marks,” Severus said sardonically, earning a laugh from Harry.

“I think he needs more help than that, Severus. Merlin, that was so embarrassing last week,” Harry shook his head, feeling slightly bad for Justin, who was avoiding him and Hermione like the plague. That was not the way the Hufflepuff wanted to confess to him, but that was how it happened. Painfully awkward. “He’s still embarrassed by the whole thing. Won’t even come up to me or Hermione.”

“Perhaps he’s waiting on you,” Severus suggested, earning a confused look from the Gryffindor.

“Waiting for me? Why would he be waiting on-“ Realization hit him, and Harry groaned, nearly hiding his face into his notebook. “He’s waiting on me to either return his feelings or reject him,” Harry breathed out, causing Severus to snort.

“I’m surprised it took you so long to realize,” Harry shrugged.

“I hate saying it like this, but Justin doesn’t fall into the group of important people in my life. I care about him of course, but he’s not as important to me like you or Hermione and the twins,” Harry rambled on, focusing back on his journal full of spell creation notes and not realizing his confession.

Severus had sucked in a silent breath at the admission, his dark gaze lingering on the younger wizard for a moment.

“There are very few people who fall into that category, but you’ve also managed to land into that group,” Severus mumbled, his voice deep and rich, sending shivers down Harry’s spine. The Gryffindor flushed darkly as he realized what Severus had said, his heart skipping a beat.

That night, Harry couldn’t stop smiling.

* * *

When Sunday finally rolled around, Harry woke up around five and immediately made his way outside with his broom. It always helped him clear his head, and now was no different as he began to soar through the air, doing an occasional loop that would have made Hermione scold him for if she had been watching. The air was becoming crisper as each day passed, the cold wind biting his nose as he flew around.

He eventually stopped after about an hour and a half, hovering in the air as he watched the sunrise over Hogwarts, the light chasing away the darkness. Sighing, he got off his broom and made his way to the common room, knowing it was about time to do what needed to be done.

By the time he returned, Hermione was already awake and perched on a chair with her nose in a new book. Harry smiled at the sight as he cleared his throat.

“Harry! Good morning,” Hermione tore her attention away from the book, placing it on the desk beside her. “I knew you were going to be getting up early, but I had no idea you meant _that early,”_ She teased her friend, earning a small chuckle from him.

“I figured I should get some flying in before I go to Gringotts. You know how it helps me,” Hermione nodded in agreement, knowing what he was referring to.

“You’ll inform me of any issues, right?” She questioned, worry evident in her eyes. Harry smiled more at that and nodded.

“Of course I will,” He promised, not telling her that Severus had requested the same from him the previous night. “I doubt I’ll experience too many problems, but it’s something I can’t put off any longer.” He spoke earnestly, resolute as he spoke. Gathering his cloak and placing the evidence he needed into a bag, he gave her hand a gentle squeeze before he left.

As soon as he walked off the grounds of Hogwarts, he apparated outside of Gringotts and sighed, walking in quickly.

Griphook had been waiting on Harry to arrive and soon flashed him a toothy smile, his hands clasped together.

“Good morning, Mister Potter. I already have the file you requested. Would you like to read it here, or would you prefer to take it with you?” Harry paused and thought about it.

“I’ll take it with me if it’s not too much trouble.”

“As you wish,” The Goblin snapped his fingers and a folder soon levitated over to Harry, who graciously accepted it. “Will there be anything else you require?”

“No, not today,” Harry smiled kindly at him, eyes lighting up. “Oh! Before I forget,” He reached into his bag and handed over two golden pins. “A wedding present for your son and his partner. It keeps slipping my mind,” Griphook shakily took the offering and swallowed hard. Humans rarely bothered to thank them for their work, let alone give them any sort of gift.

“Thank you, Mister Potter. My family will forever know your kindness,” Griphook bowed as Harry walked away.

“I see why the elves care for Harry Potter now,” Rekin spoke up, having watched the entire scene. “He is truly a kind human,”

“Yes. One of the few.” Griphook nodded in agreement as the Goblins watched in awe as Harry left.  
  


* * *

“Mr. Weasley? You have a visitor.” Looking up from his stack of paperwork, Arthur flashed her a bright smile.

“Thank you, Mrs. Nikols. Please, send them in.” Expecting to see someone from a lower level or even his wife, he was in for a shock when Harry came forth.

“Harry!” Arthur exclaimed, immediately getting up and pulling the younger wizard into a crushing hug. “I’ve been worried sick about you, son. Where on Earth have you been?” Feeling guilty about keeping Arthur in the dark, he pulled away to take a seat.

“Is it okay if we talk, sir? I have a lot I need to discuss with you, and it’s not going to be pleasant.” Becoming alarmed, the elder Weasley nodded and took a seat at his desk.

“Harry? What’s happened?” Grimacing, Harry ran a hand through his hair and sighed deeply as he tried to think of a way to start.

“Too much,” He joked bitterly. “The main reason why I’m here is to warn you.”

“Warn me? Is this something to do with Voldemort?” Harry nearly laughed and shook his head.

“If only. That would be easier to deal with,” Paling at that, the redhead leveled Harry with a look. “How do you feel about marriage contracts, sir?” Confused, Arthur made a face.

“Those things are disgusting. I’ve no idea why some of these purebloods still insist on using them to ensure blood purity. It completely takes away the free will of a witch and wizard.”

“Then we’re on the same page. Imagine my surprise when I found out your wife and the headmaster created one between me and Ginny,” The silence was deafening as Arthur’s jaw went slack, a disbelieving expression on his face.

“I beg your pardon?”

“That was my reaction, too. I was at Gringotts claiming my lordships when I was convinced to do an inheritance test. Then low and behold, it mentioned that I was in a contract that I had no idea about.” He gets out the paper, which was carefully spelled to make sure Arthur only read the parts he wanted him too, not the bit about being a Horcrux. The man slowly took the paper, his hands shaking as he read it over.

“This…this has to be a joke,” He breathed out, looking like he was going to be sick.

“I just went to Gringotts today to get the official copy of the contract, if you’d like to read that. I haven’t even read it myself, but I figured it was something we could both do.” Arthur watched in dismay as Harry pulled out a folder from his bag, which had the words _Potter Marriage Contract_ written on the top.

“Oh, Merlin!” He covered his mouth as Harry opened the folder and began to read from a passage.

“ _On the day of November fifteenth, 1981, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and Molly Weasley agree to forge a marriage contract between Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley. Albus Dumbledore steps in as “acting” magical guardian for Harry Potter since none of his other guardians are able to at this time._

 _The two are to be wed when Ginevra Weasley turns seventeen, and with that will get a share in Harry Potter’s vaults. She will also be able to claim half of his seats in Wizengamot;”_ Harry stopped there, thinking Arthur got the picture. “Should I continue?”

“No! No, that’s…that’s enough,” He choked out, one hand gripping his desk so hard that his hand was shaking. “I can’t believe my wife would do such a thing! This is disgusting,” Arthur looked to be in pain as he said those words, his eyes bright with anguished tears.

Harry gently touched the shaking hand. “I’m sorry, Mr. Weasley-“

“Oh, Harry,” Arthur gave him a sad look. “You have nothing to apologize for, son. I’m the one who needs to apologize to you, for what my wife has done. You were always like a son to me, my boy. I’m so….so disgusted at what she was trying to do.” Harry looked down and shook his head.

“There’s more, Mr. Weasley,” Harry said softly, hating the way Arthur looked down.

“Go on. I need to know now,” He forced out, covering his eyes.

“I hate telling you this, but I think your daughters in on it.” Arthur froze, face paling even more. “She’s been dosing my food with love potions, but thankfully my lordships ring and necklace protect me against potions.”

“Oh, Gaia!” Arthur stood up and started to pace, the pent-up emotions coming to surface. “This is…this is downright disgusting! It isn’t like you’re already dealing with freedom issues from the Order,” Arthur snapped. “But now you have to deal with these two trying to strip away the rest of your control,” He sat back down, at a loss. “By Merlin, I’m so sorry, Harry.”

“It’s alright, sir. I’ve been through much worse, but it did hurt when I found out. I always saw her as a mother growing up, but then she did this. Part of the reason I’m here is to make sure you’re also free.”

“Free? Why wouldn’t I be free, lad?” Harry gave him a sympathetic look.

“Arthur, she tried to force me into a marriage contract with her child she had just given birth to at the time. What’s stopping her from dosing you with love potions too?” Choking, the elder Weasley stared at him with wide eyes.

“You surely don’t think-“

“Arthur,” Harry used the man's first name again, his voice holding no arguments. “You’ve now seen what she’s capable of. Do you want to risk it?”

“No…I don’t suppose I do,” He whispered, his voice breaking slightly. “I’ve no money for a healer to scan me, though.”

“It’s okay. I can do it. I’ve developed a spell to show when someone is under the influence of a love potion. Is it alright if I use it on you?” Nodding shakily, Arthur slowly got up.

“Explain how the spell works before you do it,” He instructed.

“A light will appear from my wand and enter your chest. If it returns the same color, you’re fine. If it returns darker than before, you’ve been administered a love potion. The darker the color, the more often you’ve been dosed.” Making a face, Arthur took a steadying breath.

“I’m ready,” He whispered. Harry tapped Arthur’s chest with his wand.

“ _F_ _ictis_ ,” Harry breathed, watching as a bright light disappeared into Arthur’s chest. A few moments later, it came out, pitch black and cold. “Oh, Arthur…”Harry whispered, eyes full of sympathy. “I’m _so sorry,”_

Arthur Weasley felt numb as he gazed upon the dark ball, watching as it slowly faded away. Along with it went his love for Molly Weasley.

Later that day as Molly Weasley was baking in the kitchen, she felt a strange magic swarm around her as she suddenly found herself being teleported away from her home. Not long after, an owl delivered two letters. She opened the plain-looking one first.

_Dear Molly, I am ashamed to have ever called you my wife. I had thought better of you than you ever deserved. It pains me to do this, but as things were recently brought into the light, I find that I must do so._

_First off, why did you never tell me that you force **our daughter** into a marriage contract with Harry Potter? We agreed when we unitized that we would never force our children into those disgusting things. _

_Second, did you know that the Ministry provided a full scan today, to those who can’t afford to get a yearly checkup? Do you know what they found?_

_Over two decades worth of love potions._

_As you are the mother of my children, I will not be pressing charges on you. However, our marriage is over. I will also be disowning Ginny, seeing as she is trying to follow in your footsteps regarding forced love potions._

_However, as you are now aware, you will not be able to get back to the burrow anytime soon. Your belongings will soon apparate to you, but you are no longer welcome into my home._

As if on cue, two expandable suitcases appeared to her, both full of her belongings, and Ginny’s.

_You will be able to use your family vault if you struggle with income, but I have placed a few Galleons to help you get started._

_Goodbye,_

_Arthur Weasley._

Molly was seeing red as he tore open the next one.

_Dear Molly Prewett, you are hereby removed from all Weasley family vaults. Your marriage with Arthur Weasley is hereby terminated._

_Have a good day._

_-Grufgon, Head Goblin of Gringotts._

Molly Weasley screamed before promptly fainting.

If fate could laugh, she wouldn’t be able to stop.

* * *

Severus was surprised when there was knocking on his door. He opened it, surprised to see Harry standing there, looking a little lost.

“Potter? What is it?” He moved away from the door, allowing the younger to come in. The distant look in his eyes made his stomach churn in worry. Harry smiled sadly, sitting down in his usual spot as he looked at his hands.

“I wish there was more I could do for Arthur. His whole life is turned upside down now…” Harry whispered, chewing on his bottom lip. “I can’t explain the pain I saw on his face,” He mumbled mostly to himself, unaware that Severus had sat beside him. “The spell worked perfectly, but…fuck..” He screwed his eyes tightly, shaking his head. “It was so black, Severus. There wasn’t an ounce of color left,”

Unsure on how to comfort the younger, Severus let his instincts take over as he let his hand fall into the mop of dark hair, carding through it soothingly. Harry hummed softly and leaned into the touch, relaxing.

“It hurt seeing him in so much pain. This was someone who he’s been with for over twenty years and to find out it was all a lie..” He bit his lips hard, leaning against Snape’s shoulder. “I don’t understand how she was able to live with herself,” Snape froze at the movement, pausing as he began to stroke his hair more.

“Nor do I. I knew she was a horrible woman, but I was unaware of how low she stooped.” Harry sighed and nodded in agreement, Severus’ presence relaxing him more.

“Uh, thank you, by the way,” Harry whispered. “For this, I mean. I really needed it.” He admitted.

“Of course,” Severus whispered, voice soft and tinted with strong emotion.


	12. Chapter 12

At breakfast the following morning, Harry was enjoying his small meal with Hermione when the owls swooped in, one of which dropped a letter in her food. She went to pick it up only to stop when she saw the family owl make an appearance, also dropping an envelope in her food. Her father had received an owl from a family friend last year, but when she tried to stroke his head, it pecked her fingers and flew off.

“Jasper? What’s the matter with you?” Ginny huffed at the creature, going to open the envelope with interest. If it was from Jasper, it meant that the letter had to come from her father. With a shrug, she tore open the envelope and began to read.

_Dear Ginevra, it **pains** me to do this, but I see no alternative. I am so disappointed in you that I cannot begin to express the depths of it. I thought I had raised you better than this, but I was sadly mistaken. It seems that you do take after your mother, and for that, I cannot blame you completely. _

_However, as you are going to be graduating from Hogwarts next year, I will not turn a blind eye to your actions. For someone that is about to reach magical maturity, one would think you would have grown up yourself, Ginevra._

_Actions come with consequences and you have deliberately been dosing a **Lord** with Amortentia. For that, it can be an immediate spot in Azkaban alone, yet, he has chosen not to do so. He has even declined to press any sort of charges against you for such a transgression. _

_We were his family, Ginevra. We were there for him when he had no place to go, and yet, you and Molly have betrayed him. Did you ever stop and think about how any of this would make him feel? I find myself impressed by his kindness and patience with our family, which you will no longer be a part of for those reasons._

_Again, this pains me, but it is the most reasonable option. I have to think of your brothers and myself, and I cannot allow you or your mother to bring more shame upon this family. I still love you, for you will always be my daughter and perhaps, if you can learn to become a better person, then I will undo this._

_Until then; Ginevra Molly Weasley, you are hereby disowned. You will no longer be welcome at the Burrow and all of your things have been removed. Your mother has been divorced and has all of your belongings. You are no longer a Weasley._

_I’m sorry._

_Arthur Weasley_

Her small hands were shaking as she read the letter, her eyes filling with tears as the weight of the situation hit her like a ton of bludgers. Ron seemed to notice as he stopped eating and went to take the letter, only to have Ginny drop it back into her food.

“Prank! This…this has to be a prank,” She frantically mumbled, unaware that she was quickly gaining attention from the rest of the table. “He…he wouldn’t do this to me!” She hissed and went to quickly open the next letter, thinking it was going to be from her father, explaining that everything was a joke. There was no way he could know that she had attempted to dose Harry with Amortentia, right? She quickly opened the next letter, reading it with wider eyes.

_Dear Ginevra Molly Prewett, you are hereby removed from all Weasley family vaults. You have been disowned by Arthur Weasley and will be living in the Prewett household with your mother and other relatives._

_Have a good day._

_-Grufgon, Head Goblin of Gringotts._

Unaware that Ron was reading the other letter, Ginny sat numbly at the table, eyes wide as he tried to come to terms with everything.

“…What the Bloody Hell is wrong with you, Ginny!?” Ron growled at the redhead who flinched at the accusatory tone, her eyes widening further. “I can’t believe you would have stooped so low. This is disgusting!” With food lying forgotten on his plate; Ron was glaring daggers at his now disowned sister.

“You can’t be serious, Ron. C’mon, you know this sort of thing happens all the time-“

“And that doesn’t make it any better, or legal for that matter!” Now all eyes were on the two as Ginny tore apart the letters in her fury, ranting about how life was unfair. Ron made a face and shook his head. “You brought that on yourself, Gin. You deserved it.” His face was slightly warm from all the stares the two had on them. Looking to his right, his eyes found Harry and Hermione’s. A dull sense of longing washed over him as he looked at the two, remembering when they were inseparable. He felt another emotion hit him when he narrowed in on Harry, recalling what now destroyed letter contained.

**_We were his family, Ginevra. We were there for him when he had no place to go, and yet, you and Molly have betrayed him. Did you ever stop and think about how any of this would make him feel?_ **

“Oh, Merlin…” He mumbled to Harry’s confusion. The realization struck him hard as his blood went cold, a new perspective coming as he stared at Harry in a new light. Memories flashed before him, some good and some not, but they all had an important meaning.

_“Go on, have a pasty,”_

_“I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks.”_

_“Weasley is our king,”_

_“You want to go to bed, Harry? I expect you’ll need to be up early tomorrow for a photo-call or something,”_

_“Something for you to wear on Tuesday. You might even have a scar now, if you’re lucky…. That’s what you want, isn’t it?”_

After the huge fight they had in their fourth year, which was thanks to his own jealously, Harry had only four words for him.

_“It’s okay. Forget it,”_

But Ron couldn’t. Not now at least. He swallowed hard when his stomach lurched and churned painfully, his face paling as he rushed out the great hall. Behind him, he left Harry and Hermione, both confused by the strange behavior.

“What was that about?” Hermione whispered, looking at her friend who was staring off in the direction Ron had just run off too.

“I’ve no idea,” He responded truthfully, a look of contemplation on his face.

* * *

The rest of the day went on uneventfully until Harry decided to finally talk to Justin. Taking Hermione’s advice about inviting him to Hogsmeade, he waited until after charms, gently taking a hold of the other wizard’s arm once class was over.

“Hey, Justin. Do you have a moment?” Harry asked slowly letting his hand drop when the Hufflepuff flushed and nodded.

“Uh, yeah! What’s up?” He asked nervously, not quite looking Harry in the eyes. The Gryffindor ran a hand through his hair, suddenly becoming nervous as well.

“I think we both have a lot that needs to be discussed. I’d rather do it in a more private setting than Hogwarts though. Would you care to join me at Hogsmeade this Sunday?” He nearly cursed when he saw Justin’s eyes light up at that.

“Yeah! That’s uh, that’s fine with me!” Justin smiled brightly and Harry found himself returning it slowly, gathering the rest of his things.

“Okay. I’ll meet you at the three Broomsticks around noon.” Justin was lighting up again, but Harry ignored it, focusing on getting his things and getting out of there.

“How did it go?” Hermione asked once Harry came up to her, brow raised at the face he sent.

“I asked him to Hogsmeade, but I think he assumes it’s meant to be a date. My exact wording was _I think we both have a lot that needs to be discussed. I’d rather do it in a more private setting than Hogwarts though. Would you care to join me at Hogsmeade this Sunday?_ Does that sound like a date to you?”

“Not really,” Hermione answered honestly, holding back a smirk. “Because for one, you would stutter more if you were asking someone out. You’re a disaster for a reason,” She teased as Harry flushed and couldn’t stop from laughing at his own expense.

“Who have I asked out, though? Not anyone recently.”

“No, but you did have a thing for Cedric,” Hermione smirked as Harry flushed more at that. “And if you weren’t falling hard for a certain someone, I could see you and the twins together.” She smirked as his face heated up even more, if that were even possible.

“Merlin, I regret telling you the crush I had on them in my fourth and fifth year,” Harry groaned as Hermione giggled.

“It’s okay, Harry. Lots of people think about being sandwiched between them,” Nearly choking on his spit at that, he covered his face.

“Unless you have the strong arms of Viktor Krum to call your own,” He teased back, turning the tables and making her flush this time. “Am I wrong?” He smirked.

“Not at all. Viktor does have amazing arms,” Hermione sighed softly, thinking about her boyfriend with a slightly dreamy look on her face. “Well, I’ll see you later. I’ve got Arithmancy to get to,” She gave her friend a gentle squeeze as she veered off into the opposite direction. Sighing, Harry was about to turn down the hallway that would lead him to the great hall, but he was pulled into an abandoned classroom before he could get the chance.

Expecting to be hit with a spell, he was surprised when none came. He blinked in confusion upon realizing who his captor was.

“Ron?” Harry looked around discretely, checking to see if they were alone. “What’s going-“

“I’m sorry,” Mouth shutting audibly, Harry looked at him in awe. “For a lot of things. Especially what Ginny tried to do to you. I had no idea she was doing that, Harry!”

“Uh…it’s fine. It didn’t work in her favor in the end anyway,” Harry shrugged it off, already feeling like she had received her just deserts. She was disowned now and had been kicked from the Burrow. It did feel odd conversing this cordially with Ron, though. Usually, the redhead was glaring at him and shooting him dirty looks. Why had this suddenly changed his behavior? Something wasn’t quite adding up.

“I’ve been a real prat,” Ron mumbled suddenly, once again causing Harry to be startled into silence. “I can’t believe I ignored what you were saying this entire time. You do deserve to be yourself and just because someone thinks you should do something doesn’t mean you have to,”

“Uh,” Harry was unsure of how to begin, wondering if this was a trick of some sort. “I’m sorry, but what brought this on?” He anxiously scratched the back of his neck, watching as Ron frowned.

“When your name was pulled from the goblet.” The redhead began to explain. “You didn’t put your name in there, just like you didn’t as to fight Voldemort.” Harry was impressed that Ron had made the connection, but he didn’t dare interrupt him. “And just because people expect you to do something doesn’t mean you have to. Who in their right mind would want to fight a Dark Lord anyway? One that hasn’t even graduated yet.” Holding back a chuckle, Harry shrugged, amusement obvious on his face.

“Kinda took you a long time to realize that,” He informed, a hardness to his voice that made Ron sheepishly rub his arm.

“I know. I’m not asking to be completely forgiven. I don’t expect things to ever go back to how they once were, but I want to try to regain as much as I can,” Ron paused and looked away for a moment, exhaling shakily. “I miss my friend,” There was such a sincerity in the words that Harry found himself swallowing hard and fighting off a foreign sensation in his eyes.

“You were my first real friend, Ron. Nothing will ever change that,” Harry promised, feeling like a weight was lifted from his shoulders. “It’ll take time before anything can improve though. I’m still not happy with your comments about Dean and Seamus, or the way you think Hermione should be with you, even when she has a loving boyfriend who _is_ right for her.” Ron flinched at that, running a hand down his face as his own words were thrown back at him.

“I have no idea what’s gotten into me lately. I’m not even homophobic, I swear! Fred and George and Charlie are all gay, and I’ve got no problems with it. It’s like something is telling me to say shit like that even when I don’t mean it or want to say anything. Just like when I see you with Hermione. It’s like something is forcing me to do it. I don’t even care if you’re dating-“

Harry was no longer listening, soon growing alarmed at what Ron was suggesting.

Compulsion spells? It would make sense. Dumbledore was around the Weasley’s a lot.

“Ron,” Harry gently cut the other off, eyebrows knitted as if he were deep in thought. “What do you mean that you don’t want to say it?” He needed to get answers about it. There was still the probability that this was all a ruse, so it was all more reason to gather as much information.

“I know you don’t care for fame, Harry, but there are moments when it feels like something is telling me to get angry at you for it.”

Why had he never considered this a possibility in the past? Sure, Ron was known for his jealousy, but he never turned on him this much until now. Ron’s attitude had been getting worse over the years, namely their fourth year, but he had at least attempted to apologize back then. Of course, Ron always had a bias towards the Slytherins, but it was mainly Malfoy. Thinking about it now, it looked as if things had been amplified.

“There’s a way we can see if there’s something wrong with you,” Harry suggested. “Like compulsion spells,” He informed, watching the way Ron paled at that.

“Compulsion spells? Merlin, please tell me you’re joking?” Harry shook his head, crossing his arms. “What makes you think it could be a compulsion spell?”

“It might not be one,” Harry quickly pacified his once close friend, taking a deep breath as he continued. “However, the symptoms you’re describing are associated with people that are under the influence of some sort of compulsion spell. If it is one, we need to remove it so you can regain your freedom,” Harry suggested.

“How would we go about it? Madame Pomfrey?” Harry made a face, rubbing his neck again.

“No…we need to go to Se-Snape,” He quickly corrected himself before Ron could notice. “I know you don’t like him, but he would know what to do, and he probably has an antidote or something,” Harry knew the spell that would show if Ron were under some sort of spell, but he would rather deal with this in Severus’ company. “Besides, Madame Pomfrey would probably inform Dumbledore if there were a compulsion on you, and I think it’s something we need to figure out on our own.”

“…Fine.” Ron mumbled, not looking pleased about the entire situation and Harry couldn’t blame him.

“I’ve got detention with him in about thirty minutes. We can head there early,” Harry suggested as he slowly walked towards the dungeons with Ron. A few students stopped and openly gawked at them, surprised that they were being civil towards one and other. Most were surprised that Ron wasn’t openly glaring at Harry like he usually was.

“How many detentions have you had with him?” Ron asked as they neared the dungeons. The green-eyed wizard smirked and gave an indifferent shrug.

“About two months’ worth,” Harry admitted, holding back a snicker as Ron gave an indigent squawk.

“Two months?! Merlin, that’s bloody awful,” Shrugging again, he glanced at Ron with a raised eyebrow.

“It’s not as bad as it sounds,” He said nonchalantly. “I get a chance to study, which I’m thankful for,” Harry didn’t mind admitting that, knowing it didn’t give anything away. Besides, Severus would be there soon to see if his hunch was correct.

To his surprise, he noticed the dark-haired wizard waiting on him in front of his office, eyebrow raised when he looked over the pair. Onyx eyes met emerald and Severus sighed at the look he was given.

“I see. Follow me,” He didn’t go into his private rooms this time, instead of leading them into his office. He gave Harry a small nod towards the door that went unnoticed by Ron. As soon as the door was shut, Harry had placed several warding and privacy spell, smirking at the approving gaze of the potions master. “Care to explain what’s going on?” He was looking at Ron, but his attention was on the raven-haired wizard.

“Potential compulsion spells,” Harry explained, tilting his head to Ron as if it that answered enough. Something flickered in Severus’ expression, his eyes gleaming in interest. “The symptoms he mentioned reminded me of them,” Severus could hear the unspoken _if this isn’t a ruse._

“Is that true, Mr. Weasley?” At the nod, Severus crossed his arms. “Can you describe them for me?” Harry could see the darkening of his eyes that promised pain to the redhead if this were all a ploy. It made his heart warm all of a sudden, a feeling he was getting used to around Severus.

“It’s hard to-to explain,” Ron stuttered and flushed, looking embarrassed. “It feels like something’s telling me to speak up and make a full of myself, like when I made those comments to Dean and Seamus. I’m not a homophobe, but I’ll suddenly have these thoughts out of nowhere that I should say something against it.” He looked down. “Or when I’m rude to Harry because of his status as a famed wizard. I know he doesn’t care for it, but….something just _makes_ me go against it,”

“Interesting,” Severus frowned as he pulled out his wand. He wouldn’t put it past the headmaster to do this, but he had to be sure. “I’m going to run a diagnostic spell on you, Mr. Weasley.”

“Uh,” Ron swallowed nervously, but nodded anyway. “Al-alright,” Resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the stuttering, he aimed his wand and let magic do its thing.

It didn’t take long for a paper to appear, which Severus looked over as it landed in his palm.

“Once more, your assessment is correct, Mr. Potter.” Harry didn’t know if he wanted to be happy at that, or angry at the Headmaster. He settled on anger upon the way Snape winced at whatever was on the paper, something he didn’t often do.

“What? How…how do I get rid of them?” Ron’s pale face made his freckles stand out even more. “And who placed them on me in the first place? How long have they been on me?” Severus handed Harry the paper as he went to grab a vial from his personal rooms. He looked over it and felt his jaw drop in shock, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Which question do you wanna know first?” At the look he received, Harry sheepishly grinned. “Alright. Uh…it says the first compulsion was placed in our fourth year,”

“The Triwizard tournament,” Ron breathed, looking down. That was the first time he had betrayed Harry.

“Yeah. It seems they get stronger as the years go on,” Harry explained, nervously chewing on his lips. He wanted to wait on Severus before revealing to Ron who had placed them. It would make things easier.

Severus came back with a vial of blue liquid, handing it to Ron and ordering him to drink it immediately. Grimacing as soon as the potion hit his tongue, Ron drowned the contents and held back a gag.

“What’s this supposed to-“ He found himself in a seat, everything feeling numb as a tingle started forming in the back of his head. It lasted for about two minutes before disappearing and leaving him feeling clearer than ever. “Oh,” Ron mumbled, blinking rapidly. “Woah,” Harry snorted at that and waited until the redhead regained his bearings. “Right, uh. Who placed them on me?”

“How about you read for yourself,” Harry handed Ron the paper, which was eagerly taken. Brown eyes read over the words, widening in pure hurt and betrayal.

“My own mum,” He whispered, the forgotten paper falling from his hands. Dumbledore too, but Ron could hardly care about that at the moment, too hurt at the moment. “I want to be angry, but after learning what she did with my dad, I can’t say I’m surprised at this,” Ron whispered, feeling sick all of the sudden.

“Ron?” The said wizard was jolted from his thoughts when he felt Harry’s hand on his shoulder, rubbing it soothingly.

“I’ll be alright. I just…need to think about what I’m going to do. I don’t feel safe here anymore,” He confided, picking up the paper and swallowing his dry throat. Harry was grateful that Severus had left the room to give them privacy, allowing him to be there for his once more friend.

“You don’t have to stay here,” Harry suggested. “I know you want to become an Auror,”

“No. I…I don’t want that either.” Harry hated that the wizard beside him had been used in such a way, and all to get him to follow their plans.

“Then you could do what the twins did. They left during their seventh year and didn’t complete their NEWTs either,” The Weasley seemed to consider that as he nodded.

“I think I want to go home. Maybe help the twins with the shop, or even get a job at a quidditch store in Diagon Alley. Something to do,” Ron mumbled, looking lost.

“I know things have been strained recently, but I’m still here if you need me.” His eyes widened when he found his arms full of a crying redhead. “Oh, Ron,” He exhaled, allowing his friend to cry. “I’m so sorry this happened to you.”

“After all of this is over,” Ron took a breath, his eyes lighting up like pure fire. “let’s make them pay,”

Harry had no problems with that.

* * *

Once Ron had grabbed all of his things and left through the floo network, curtesy of Severus, Harry found himself sitting in the same spot he was in last time, running a hand through his unruly hair.

“I _almost_ wish it had been a ploy,” Harry mumbled weakly, his green eyes distant as he looked at his hands. “That way he wouldn’t have to be going through this,” Severus moved closer, allowing his hand to once again card through the messy hair, heart-pounding when Harry leaned into the touch, closing his eyes. “I honestly hadn’t been expecting Molly to put a compulsion spell on her son,”

“Neither was I.” Severus hated to admit it, but it did astound him. It shouldn’t have, considering she had been giving Arthur a love potion for over twenty years. Sadly, the woman didn’t possess any sort of morals. Neither did Albus Dumbledore for that matter.

“He was my first friend you know?” Harry spoke after a few moments of silence, his tone making Severus’ heart ache. “I never had any friends growing up. Dudley made sure people knew I was a freak and didn’t deserve to be them. Then when I got here, everyone wanted to be my friend because of my fame and not for me,” Harry paused and blinked away the wetness in his eyes. “Everyone but Ron. He was the first one who looked past the ‘boy who lived’ nonsense. Then our fourth year happened…” He leaned into Severus more, sighing. “To know that he never turned on me willingly…”

“Another pawn in Dumbledore’s game,” Severus surmised, making the emerald-eyed Wizard nod.

“I’m thankful that my magic is strong. If it hadn’t been,” Harry trailed off, knowing Severus understood what he was implying. “I wish he would just leave me alone,” The desperation in the younger wizard’s voice made the older wizard twitch, a protective fire blazing in his eyes.

“He will,” Severus promised darkly, causing the other to bite his lips and smile a bit. “I’m sure if you were to treat him the same way you did with the Dark Lord…” Harry laughed softly at the suggestion, unaware that was the goal.

“I was being nice to Tom. I’m not sure I would be as kind to Albus,” Severus hummed at that. “I know a way to hurt him more though,” Harry smirked as Severus raised an eyebrow. “Why not just blow up his Sherbet lemons? Or do something horrible to them,” He suggested with an evil gleam in his eyes that made the potion’s master chuckle.

“Dare I ask what you would do to make them horrible? They’re already disgusting as is,” Harry snorted in agreement, his mind already scheming away.

“Well, the twins and I were working on a sticking charm meant for food only. Particularly, _hard candies_ ,” He explained with a Slytherin smirk that turned into a curious frown when food appeared on the table. 

"You weren't at dinner tonight," Severus stated, causing Harry to flush at the fact Severus had not only noticed that, but was now providing food for him. 

"Thank you," He flushed more, eating as Severus graded papers beside him. Once the plate vanished, Harry gave a contented sigh when those hands absentmindedly returned to his hair, stroking on their own accord. The younger hid a smile as he leaned closer, getting some reading done. 

Later that night as Albus Dumbledore went to eat a Sherbet lemon before bed, he was unsuspecting of the sticking charm until it hit his tongue, making it boil and fester up immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, another long chapter! I really had fun writing this one and I hope everyone enjoyed it. 
> 
> As for the new Ron aspect to it, I hope everyone likes it! I found myself tiring of the entire "Ron bashing" and wanted to make his character new. Lord knows I've bashed him enough in my other stories.


	13. Chapter 13

"Mr. Potter, a word if you will,” McGonagall stopped him before breakfast on Friday, something quite severe in her expression that made Harry falter. He made the familiar trek to her office, waiting until she took a seat behind her desk. “Please sit down. You’re surprisingly not in trouble for once,” Harry took a breath and sat down, nervously playing with the sleeves of his jumper.

“What did you want to discuss, Professor?” Harry asked, more than a little worried that Dumbledore had put her up to this. She was his right-hand woman, wasn’t she?

“Two things. The first being about Ronald Weasley.” Harry swallowed hard and looked into her eyes, wondering what she was going to bring up. “Now, I don’t make it a habit to get involved with the drama that students find themselves into, I do when students of my house leave Hogwarts with no intention of returning.” The young wizard sighed, shaking his head.

“Nothing like that happened, Professor. If you’re worried that we got into a fight, then I can assure you nothing like that happened.” Harry promised her, knowing he couldn’t give away the complete truth.

“Then what did happen, Mr. Potter?” She asked softly, making Harry almost wince. He wanted to desperately trust her, but there was no way of knowing if she was on Dumbledore’s side.

“I’m afraid I can’t tell you.” He admitted, almost shyly. “It’s not my place.” He added, observing the way McGonagall considered that, nodding. “The only thing I’m at liberty to say is that he’s dealing with a lot of family issues right now, and school was only making things worse.” The transfigurations professor sighed.

“Yes, I know quite a bit about what the Weasley family is sadly going through.” She sighed and Harry felt a twinge of pity go through his chest. His professor looked years older, dark bags under her eyes and wrinkles that looked to be from stress alone. “In that case, I shall talk to the Weasley family about this. You’ll have to forgive my bluntness, Mr. Potter. You and Ronald have been at odds all term and I was worried something drastic happened.” Harry offered her a small smile.

“It’s alright, Professor. You had reason to be concerned, after all. My relationship with Ron was at an all-time low this year.” He hated that now, but there was nothing that could change it now. “What was the other thing you wished to discuss?”

“Your career path,” She was pulling a sheet from her desk, laying it on the table. “I know we’ve already had this discussion before, but I wish to know what it is that you truly want. The Headmaster is insistent that you wish to be an Auror, but,” She looked at him from the top of her glasses, a knowing smirk. “I believe that is him trying to control your life again,” Harry practically snorted, a little surprised.

“Well, you’re not wrong. I have no desire to be an Auror.” Harry admitted with an embarrassed grin, looking away. “And I suppose this is where you want to know what it is that I truly want to do?” His professor gave him a look.

“This is the point of this meeting, Mr. Potter,” She responded, growing confused when her student started to fidget again. Why in Merlin’s name was this causing such an unease for him? Unless the younger had no idea. She sighed. “Harry, it’s quite understandable to be unsure. It’s rare to find the job for you right after Hogwarts,”

“It’s not that.” He sighed, worrying his bottom lip. “I do know what I want to do, but it’s something I’m not going to be able to for a while.” That caught his professor’s attention as he clasped her hands together, inclining her head for him to continue. “Hogwarts would need to go through some changes before it could happen,” He clarified, watching as a spark ignited in her eyes.

“This school has required changes for a very long time. What would you want to do?” Surprised that she wasn’t arguing yet, he started to build a little more courage, the unease of Dumbledore finding out slowly ebbing away.

“I think it could benefit from a permanent dueling class. Dueling club isn’t enough to sustain everyone, and I think some life lessons could be learned. Defense is a great class and all, but there’s a difference between being able to cast a spell and being able to hold your own in a battle,” He looked to see her reaction, surprised when he found the approving look. “There are people everywhere that can cause someone harm. A dueling class would at least provide more than simply knowing how to cast a spell,”

“Very good, Mr. Potter. Ten points to Gryffindor for knowing defense isn’t enough.” She smirked at the look of awe. “I can only do so much. Between my headmistress duties, being head of Gryffindor, and being a transfigurations professor, there isn’t much time for me to do these things on my own. If it were up to me, I would have brought back dueling class years ago.”

“My only issue is Dumbledore. I don’t see him allowing that class to return.” It wasn’t directly stated, but it was clear to McGonagall that with Dumbledore as Headmaster, Harry wouldn’t be willing to teach at the school.

“Don’t worry, Mr. Potter. Things change, and with how things are going,” She paused, giving the younger another knowing look. “Some people won’t be around to stop it,” The seventeen-year-old nearly choked at what she was implying. Instead of mentioning it, he spoke back up.

“There was one more class that I wouldn’t mind teaching one day. It’s a little more…dangerous though,” Harry admitted with a grin that made McGonagall raise an eyebrow. “I’m interested in spell crafting. It could be an elective class for only sixth and seventh years,” His professor was looking at him as if she had never met him before.

“Spell crafting? Have you created spells before, Mr. Potter?” She asked, eyes wide but fascinated.

“It’s a hobby, but I have a few spells that I’ve created,” He smiled a bit at her, watching as she looked deep into his eyes. “It comes naturally to me. I also wouldn’t mind doing more research on it in the future. Maybe even create my own book and sell it, that way I can at least earn some money for all the spells I’ve created.” He explained.

“As surprised as I am, you have always been an invested student. Your parents were very much the same way, full of bright ideas and potential. Although, your father and Sirius Black often used their gifts to prank people.” Harry snorted at that, nodding along. He knew the Marauders were pranksters, but he also knew the darker parts of their story. Severus had lived through it in his time as a student, and while they were brilliant, they had all bullied many people. At least they had grown up towards the end.

Now, when he thought of pranksters, he thought of a pair of red-haired devils that owned a profitable joke shop. Those two weren’t just brilliant, but they were true pranksters too.

“Are you sure you’re not talking about Fred and George?” He asked the witch innocently. A small, but genuine smile formed on his professor’s face.

“You have no idea how often I thank Merlin himself that I didn’t have to teach those boys at the same time,”

* * *

With his last class of the day coming up, Harry smiled to himself as he walked with Hermione. Potions had become one of his favorite subjects and thanks to all the time he spent in Severus’ company, he had picked up many of the man's tricks.

“What did Professor McGonagall want to talk to you about?” Hermione asked as they walked through the dungeons, both at least thirty minutes early for class. With how busy the pair had been, neither had been able to sit down and talk to each other like they wanted.=

“The main thing she wanted to talk about was Ron. I know her heart was in the right place, but I couldn’t tell her everything. She assumed something happened between us that made him leave,” Hermione frowned at that, nodding sadly. “I told her the reason he left was because of family issues,”

“I still can barely wrap my head around it,” Hermione sighed softly, disappointment radiating off of her. “It’s such a shame that a mother would do that to their child,”

“I know. I didn’t want to be surprised, but I still was in the end. I hate that it went on for so long unnoticed,” Harry felt horrible about what Ron was going through, but when he thought of the promise he made, it did give him some sort of vindictive energy. “I can’t remember, but did I tell you the promise I made to Ron?”

“No, I don’t think you did,” Curious eyes met emerald as Harry smirked.

“We plan on getting revenge somehow. Ron was the one who suggested we make them pay for all of this,” Hermione grinned at that, nodding in approval.

“I don’t see why not. It’s something that’s been a long time coming,” The witch responded as they entered the vacant potions classroom, claiming their designated table. “The only obstacle is deciding when to attack,”

“Originally I had planned it around Yule. I don’t think Dumbledore or anyone else in the Order has attempted to enter Grimmauld place. I’ve claimed it and there are only a few people that the warding will allow inside the house,”

“When did you do that?” Hermione asked as she gave him a stern look. Harry grinned innocently and shrugged.

“A few days ago, actually. I snuck out early in the morning to make a few changes to the wards,” He admitted. “The only people allowed in are you, Luna, Neville, the Weasley’s, Severus, Remus and me, of course.” Hermione giggled as Harry listed off the people allowed in. “I can always change that to let Viktor in,” He gave the flushing witch a wink, earning a gentle slap to the arm.

“How long did that take? With all the people you added, it must have taken more than an hour to create, and you were on time for breakfast.”

“It didn’t take too long. What took the longest was finding the best spot to adjust the wards. They were strong, but I could tell they needed a lot of work. Because I’m officially a Lord of the Black family, the wards were quite easy to manipulate. It’s why I can apparate on Hogwarts grounds.

“What?! You didn’t tell me that!” Hermione was gaping at him, excitement in her eyes. “I thought the Headmaster was the only one with the ability to do that?” Harry smirked a bit, knowing he hadn’t told anyone else about this.

“While you’re partially right about that, you need to remember that I’m related to one of the founders. I have Gryffindor blood in me, so maybe the castle considers that? Not to mention the Slytherin in here,” He pointed to his scar. “I assumed the wards might bend a little for me in that case,”

“Of course,” Hermione practically face palmed herself in frustration. “I can’t believe that I forgot about that fact. I remember reading about the founder's descendants being able to enter and leave the castle as they pleased. It all adds up,”

“I haven’t even told Severus about it. I wouldn’t mind surprising him with it one day. Maybe if I apparate to detention,” Harry snickered as his friend huffed fondly.

“Or maybe you could apparate to his bed?” She spoke innocently, ignoring her sputtering friend who was doing a great imitation of a tomato. “That would _certainly_ surprise him,” He hid his face into his hands, groaning.

“Merlin. When did you become so…crude?” He chuckled despite himself, face still on fire.

“I’ve no idea what you mean,” Hermione said while flipping through her potions book, stopping at the dreamless sleep page.

“Sure you don’t,” He teased her, doing as she had done. “I have a feeling we’ll be brewing this today. Snape assigned us quite a few essays about it earlier this week.” He had studied the potion and the brewing process the other night with Hermione, both making sure they had it memorized.

“I figured we would be,” She admitted, glancing to where Justin usually sat. “I hope Justin paid attention. His last potion was bad enough, but this one can be more…volatile if prepared incorrectly.” Harry grimaced at the reminder, also looking to where Justin usually sat.

“Something tells me him and a few other’s won’t be here for much longer,” At the questioning look, the young wizard nodded towards the board. “He only accepts O’s. With Yule break coming up next month, we’ll have our first midterms. He might make an exception if he believes the student has potential, but I doubt he’ll continue to teach people who earn anything bellow and Exceeds Expectations.”

“I hadn’t thought of that,” Looking ahead, she sighed. “You’re probably right though. He has been drilling the fact that this exam will be based around the NEWT one. If people can’t pass it, then they’ll be kicked out. Do you think he’s going to tell them in advance, or right before the test?”

“I honestly don’t know,” There was a thoughtful look on his face as he pondered, tapping his book in thought. “As easy as it would be for him to tell them before the test, he does want us to succeed. I think he’ll tell us soon,” After getting to know Severus well, there were certain things Harry understood more now.

“As much as I hate to admit it, I want Justin out of this class,” She halfheartedly glared as Harry laughed outright at the words. “What? I have reason to want him out. He’s a danger-“

“I’m not laughing at you, Mione. I share that sentiment, as does Severus,” Harry slipped again, flushing a little. "Justin is a nice guy, but with all his mistakes, he could send us all to the infirmary. It’s a surprise that Se-Snape hasn’t kicked him out yet,” This time, Harry made sure to not slip up his name.

They continued to talk back and forth, quieting down when Severus came in, followed by a few others. There were still another ten minutes before class began, so they talked quietly amongst themselves.

“Oh, Merlin…” Hermione mumbled quietly, spotting Justin coming in with a rose. “Looks like Justin’s going to give you a rose after class,” She whispered, causing Harry to nervously glance in Justin’s direction.

“Fuck,” He cursed quietly as he flushed darkly, shielding his eyes as he sighed. Unknown to him, onyx eyes were watching him closely, eyeing the flush that stained his cheeks. “I pray to Merlin he does that once everyone else is gone,” Harry huffed, not looking pleased.

“It’ll be okay. Just today and tomorrow. You can tell him Sunday,” Hermione made sure no one could hear what they were saying. “Besides, this might end up being useful.” Harry nearly pouted at that, looking at her in mock betrayal.

“I’m glad my suffering is entertaining for you,” He teased, earning an eye-roll.

“Honestly, Harry. I’m surprised you haven’t noticed.” Lost at what his friend was trying to comment on, he furrowed his brows in clear confusion.

“Noticed what?” He asked, chewing on his bottom lip.

“Nothing,” Hermione shook her head, turning her attention to the front of the class. Sighing, Harry dropped it and followed her example.

Not long after that, Severus was at the front of the class with a blank look on his face.

“Today you will be brewing the dreamless sleep potion, which I will be expecting to be brewed exceptionally.” Staring the students down, he spoke in a stern tone. “You have been given multiple assignments and essays on this particular potion in the last week. Failure to brew it will result in a two-hour detention, which you will be grounded to your common rooms and required to study.” Harry could sense Justin’s unease from where he was. “Begin,”

* * *

“For those of you that are done, bottle your potions and start cleaning your workstations,” Severus met Harry’s eye, giving a small nod in approval as he went around to those who were still struggling. Unlike last time, most students had completed the potion. There were only two groups that struggled to complete the potion and Harry was thankful for that. Hermione was correct when she mentioned how volatile the potion was. Knowing only two groups were having a hard time had him less apprehensive overall.

Harry was placing their bottled potion at Snape’s desk when Malfoy came up beside him, turning in his potion as well. 

“How long until Severus kicks him out of the class?” Malfoy started up a conversation quietly, surprising Harry for a moment.

“Honestly, I’m not sure. My guess is Yule,” Harry responded, watching Justin’s potion as well. “Kinda surprised that Pansy isn’t doing so well,” He commented quietly, making the blonde snort.

“She’s shite at potions. I have no idea how she managed to get into the class.” His arms were crossed, clearly displeased. “It makes me feel bad for Daphne. She’s quite brilliant at potions.” Harry hummed, turning to where Ernie and Justin were, trying to complete their potion.

“Same with Ernie. He’s stuck with Justin,” Harry commented, keeping an eye on the Hufflepuff pair. “I’ve been keeping an eye on his potion so far. Their timer is almost up, so he should be adding the standard ingredient soon,” Draco nodded at the assessment, who had also been keeping an eye on the Hufflepuffs.

“Snape’s busy making sure Pansy doesn’t blow us all up. The least we could do is make sure Finch-Fletchley doesn’t.” The blonde stated, making Harry’s lips turn up in slight amusement. After their timer was up, Justin immediately went to grab the Valerian sprigs, making Harry and Draco share a look as they rushed to stop him.

“If you add that right now, your cauldron will explode,” Harry spoke in a calm voice, pointing to the standard ingredient. Severus quickly turned away from Pansy, looking to where Draco and Harry were stopping an accident. “You need to add the standard ingredient first, then let it sit for a minute before adding the sprigs,”

“Oh, uh,” Justin fumbled, hurriedly doing as Harry said. “Thanks,” He flushed in slight embarrassment setting another timer. Draco rolled his eyes from where he was, keeping an eye on Justin and groaning when the other began to stir.

“ _Clockwise_. Otherwise, you risk the potion turning into poison,” Draco snapped, making Justin tense and correct his mistake. “ _Seven times_ ,” Draco added, pinching the bridge of his nose when Justin stopped at five. Once that was done, Ernie waved his wand to complete the potion. He glared at Justin as he bottled the potion, standing up.

“I’m sorry about that. We agreed to share the workload, and if I had known he was that inept, I would have done the whole thing myself,” Ernie, who was generally patient as could be, had given up on his potion’s partner.

“Ten points to Slytherin and Gryffindor for stopping an accident before it could occur,” Severus drawled out, watching as the rest of the students finished cleaning their areas. “Dismissed. Mr. Potter stay after class,” Surprised, Harry did as he was told. Hermione hugged him and said she would see him later.

Most of the students were now gone, all but a Ravenclaw and Justin, who was frowning as he started to pack up his bag. Harry went up to him, growing concerned as he gently touched his friend's arm. The Hufflepuff tensed for a moment, making Harry frown.

“Justin?” He asked quietly, relaxing a little when the Hufflepuff sighed and looked up at him, a smile quickly replacing the frown.

“Hey, Harry. Thank you so much for helping me with my potion. It would have been a disaster if you and Draco hadn’t shown up to stop me from making that mistake,” He smiled more, moving closer to his friend. “It seems like you always have a way of saving me,” Harry flushed at what his friend was implying, swallowing when he felt eyes burning into his head.

“It’s no problem. I just did what I needed to,” He flushed more when Justin gave him a soft smile, handing him the rose he saw from earlier. “This is for you, by the way. I’m looking forward to Sunday,”

“Uh, tha-thank you,” The Gryffindor stuttered as he took the flower, face matching the rose.

“I’ll see you later, Harry,” Justin mumbled softly, letting his hand linger as he walked off, leaving a flushed Gryffindor and an irate Slytherin.

“At least it wasn’t in front of the entire class this time,” Harry mumbled, still flushing darkly as he placed the flower in his bag. “What was it you wanted to talk about, Severus?” Said man was reigning his control in, trying to calm the fire burning in his chest.

“Your potions,” The man responded, watching as Harry frowned, looking nervous.

“Is there something wrong with them? Am I-“ Raising a hand for him to stop, Severus shook his head.

“Your potions are fine. In fact, I have to admit that I’m impressed with your abilities,” Harry found himself flushing at that, running a hand through his hair.

“What do you mean by that? My abilities are no different than Hermione’s,”

“That’s where you’re wrong, Harry. While Mr. Granger is exceptionally bright, her knowledge is simply recited from textbooks that she relies too heavily on,” Severus was looking at the other wizard, obviously in thought. “Because of your ability to be creative, I think you could also earn a mastery in potions, if you wish to,” Neatly gapping at him, the green-eyed wizard cleared his throat.

“Are you being serious? Do you think I could actually do that?” Severus nodded, standing up.

“You and Draco are both highly skilled in potions, as you both demonstrated effortlessly today,” Severus watched Harry, smirking slightly. “And I would be failing in my duties if I were to ignore your potential,” Harry snorted at that. “While I wouldn’t recommend earning the potions mastery until you’re finished with your defense one, I wanted to inform you of your potential option.” Harry nodded at that, smiling more.

“Thank you for informing me,” Harry felt a small amount of pride in his chest that warmed him up. “It means a lot to me that you consider my potions to be adequate enough for a mastery,”

“They’re more than adequate, Harry,” There was amusement in those dark eyes as the man gathered his papers. “I’ll meet you outside my quarters after dinner,” Harry nodded at the dismissal, turning around and heading out the classroom. His bag was partly open, causing the red rose to partially peek out.

The Gryffindor was oblivious to the dark eyes glaring at the flower, the onyx eyes burning with an emotion so strong that it caused Harry to shiver on his way to dinner.

* * *

Smirking from where he was, Harry decided to go ahead and make good on his comment from earlier. He closed his eyes and apparated outside of the potion master’s rooms, reopening them to find an elegant eyebrow raised in amusement.

“Another one of your…unique abilities,” Severus commented, opening the door and leading Harry into the potions lab. “How long have you been able to do that?”

“Not sure. I hadn’t tried until this year.” Harry admitted as he went to his usual spot, placing his books on the table. While he and Hermione had finished their assignments and were a week ahead, Harry was focusing on Ancient runes and arithmancy.

“I don’t believe you’re in either of those classes,” Severus commented, noticing the books Harry was reading.

“Nope, but I am taking the NEWTs. I’ve been self-studying these two subjects since my fifth year.” Harry informed.

“How many NEWTs are you taking?” Harry paused at the question, clearly running the numbers in his head.

“Nine, I think. Defense, Potions, transfigurations, charms, herbology, care, runes, arithmancy, and history of magic,” Harry listed off. “I’m also self-studying the history of magic. Merlin knows Binns is a horrible teacher. I have no idea why they haven’t replaced him yet.” Snorting, Severus could only nod in agreement.

“I remember feeling that way when I was in his class as well,” Severus agreed. “Most students elect to self-study. I wasn’t aware you were one of them,” He looked to be mildly impressed by it as Harry grinned at him.

“I found the class to be helpful. It goes into detail about the Goblins, and since not enough people pay them respect, I learned to use the material as a way to understand their culture more. I dropped divination to focus more on the class,”

“A smart choice, in my opinion,” Harry chuckled softly.

“Yeah. I got tired of her predicting my death every class. Some of them were ridiculous,” Harry chuckled as he found the page he needed. “Hermione was the first one to call her bluff and leave the class. I followed her example not long after,” Severus was about to say something else when he noticed the flower again from the corner of his eye. It was still peeking out of the bag. Harry reached inside his bag for a quill, sighing when his hand hit the flower.

“Not a fan of roses?” Severus smirked as the younger huffed, pulling the flower out of the bag and laying it on the table.

“Not when I did not indicate wanting to date,” Fetching his quill and ink, Harry let his gaze linger on the rose, sighing. “He is a good person. Just not someone I can picture myself with,” He found himself admitting to Severus, not meeting his gaze. “And not my type,”

“What is your type, then?” Severus smirked as Harry paused, chuckling to himself.

“Honestly, I have no idea. I never really gave it much thought growing up,” He chewed on his bottom lip as he thought. “I at least need someone to match my sarcasm, and that’s one thing Justin definitely can’t do. He’s also not Slytherin enough,”

“Slytherin enough?” Severus asked with a raised eyebrow, lips turned upwards in amusement.

“Yeah. Cunning, ambitious. Not afraid to break the rules and get away with it,” Harry added with a small smirk. “And, as much as I hate saying this, I like someone who uses their mind and is creative. He doesn’t fall into that category either,”

“An understatement,” Harry snorted as Severus said that.

“He’s not an idiot, but I would prefer an intellectual equal for the most part. Also, someone who wouldn’t judge me for my abilities,” At the silence, Harry sighed. “I know it was a long time ago, but he thought I was evil just because I could speak to snakes. If he knew half of what I could do or had done, he wouldn’t want anything to do with me. It’s part of the reason I never gave him a chance,”

“Was there another reason you didn’t give him a chance?” Harry flushed at that and shrugged.

“I also had the feeling he only ever saw me as the boy who lived, and not as myself. Until this year, I only let certain people see the real Harry Potter, not the image I conjured for Dumbledore. From what Hermione told me, he’s been watching me since my fifth or sixth year, so I have reason to believe he ended up falling for that Harry.”

“I see,” Severus allowed himself to watch the younger for a moment. “I am thankful that you don’t have to hide as much now. I’ve enjoyed getting to know the _real you_ , as you put it.” Harry smiled at the kind words, his smile and bright green eyes taking Severus’ breath away.

“Thank you. I always look forward to our time together,” Harry responded in kind as Severus tore his gaze away, focusing back on grading papers before he lost himself in those emerald eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is complete! This one was going to be longer, but I decided to cut some of it and put it into the next chapter. I didn't want to have too much in one chapter. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it! Please let me know if you did!


	14. Chapter 14

“I don’t think this is going to be a good day,” Harry mumbled to Hermione in the common room, running a hand through his hair. Thanks to the harsh morning rain, he hadn’t been able to fly like he wanted to. Thankfully, the rain had let up not long ago, but it was too late to go for a fly.

“I think you’re mostly saying that because you weren’t able to go flying,” Hermione smirked at the small pout that formed on her friend's lips. “Don’t worry, Harry. There’s always another day.” She knew the real reason her friend liked to fly in the mornings, well, reasons. He did like to clear his head, but her friend also loved to watch the sunrise over Hogwarts.

“I know. I mostly wanted to do it today because I dread hurting Justin,” Laying a sympathetic hand on his shoulder, Hermione gave him a small smile.

“It’s okay, but it needs to be done. Otherwise, you’ll hurt Justin more by leading him on,” Harry flinched at that as he nodded in agreement. “Besides, you’re convinced that he likes the boy-who-lived,”

“Aren’t you?” Harry inquired, earning a sad nod.

“Sadly. He’s always admired you and I’m certain this attraction began one or two years ago when you were still pretending to follow Dumbledore.”

“I’m surprised he still likes me. I mean, it’s not much of a secret that I don’t care for Dumbledore as much as I led on,” Harry added, running a hand through his hair again as he thought of Justin’s attraction to him. “I will give him some benefit of liking me for me, but not a lot. I think the foundation of his attraction lies with the boy-who-lived aspect,” He looked out the window for a moment, emerald eyes distant.

“I don’t know where his loyalties are, but I do fear that he hasn’t noticed your dislike of Dumbledore. He might have, but to be honest, he’s never been the most observant person.” She was right, of course.

“I’d like to believe that I’ve been somewhat subtle in my dislike for Dumbledore. Besides my talks with you, Severus and a few others, I haven’t outright spoken ill of him inside the castle. The headmaster is the one who seeks me out and causes issues for himself.” Harry could recall all the times' Dumbledore had tried to stop him in the middle of an empty hallway or cornered him before he got to the dungeons. Harry had never given the elder man reason to do such things, but the Headmaster was constantly coming up with excuse after excuse.

“How many times has he tried to get you to come to his office for no reason?” Hermione asked, a thoughtful expression replacing her frown. Sighing, Harry shook his head with a bitter laugh.

“There have been instances that I haven’t told anyone about,” Harry admitted, almost shyly. “Because they were so absurd that I thought it would be a waste of time to tell anyone,” Hermione crossed her arms at that, looking a bit put off.

“It wouldn’t be a waste of my time or Professor Snape’s for that matter. What the Headmaster is doing is harassment, plain and simple. You shouldn’t have to deal with it alone,” Hermione spoke with such a conviction that Harry couldn’t stop himself from giving in a little.

“Look, I’ll try my best to tell you when he corners me, but I have told you all the important times,” Harry promised her, taking her hand. “The only reason I didn’t tell you or Severus about the other times is the fact that I didn’t even find them important. They were nothing more than a hindrance that I quickly got out of.”

Hermione sighed at that and eventually gave a small nod, some of the fire leaving her eyes. “I understand, Harry. I worry about you is all, especially with how adamant and tedious the Headmaster has been all term. As I said, this is harassment. You have a right to report him, or at least file some sort of complaint,”

“I know,” Harry responded softly, trying to pacify her. “I’ve thought of it a few times, but I’m worried it might make matters worse. Severus has witnessed two occasions of Dumbledore cornering me, but I don’t think it’s enough. If I honestly want to make a decent report, there needs to be more. The last thing I want is Dumbledore to have an excuse to seek me out even more than he already does. If he knew that I had reported him…” Harry trails off and shakes his head. “Severus already deals with the Headmaster enough. I don’t want to make his life even more of a living hell.” Hermione snorted.

“You seem to forget that Professor Snape has willingly been doing this. I understand why you feel guilty, but I think it’s unwarranted in this case.” Harry paused, giving a small shrug in response.

“Maybe,” He agreed after a few moments, offering her a small smile. “You’re right, though. I just hate making people deal with Dumbledore more than they need to. It’s not fun.” The wizard jokes a bit, making Hermione fondly roll her eyes. “However, what _is_ fun, is pranking Dumbledore and leaving no evidence behind,” Harry smirked, recalling the swollen tongue of the headmaster.

“That was you?” Hermione asked with a gasp, covering her mouth as she laughed. “Merlin, that’s brilliant!”

“I like to think so. Anything thought of with the twins is bound to end up interesting.” Harry chuckled as he stole another glance out the window, looking at the bright sky. It would be noon within the next hour and Harry found himself once more dreading the outcome. “I’m debating on visiting Tom after Hogsmeade.” Hermione made a face at that.

“Why? I can’t exactly picture you two hanging out.” Harry smirked at that, shrugging.

“It’s fun messing with him. He can’t hurt me because I’m his Horcrux and I think he secretly likes me, even if he constantly threatens to hex me.” Again, Hermione made a face.

“Merlin, it sounds like you visit him all the time.”

“Well, Sunday is my day off.” Was all Harry said, not explaining further.

* * *

Taking in a breath of chilly air to help soothe his thoughts, Harry apparated to Hogsmeade at five minutes before noon. He made his way to the three broomsticks, seeing Justin’s figure as he approached the pub.

“Hey.” He offered a forced smile, trying not to fidget or mess with his hair. “I hope you haven’t been waiting long. It’s cold out here.” Harry commented, thankful for the chill in the air to mask his awkward flush.

“Nope. I got here only a few minutes ago.” Justin informed; his smile more genuine as he went to open the door for Harry. With a quick thanks, the Gryffindor headed in and sighed at the warmth and pleasant aroma that swept through the air.

“Why don’t we grab a private table? I don’t fancy the crowds.” As usual, the room and the bar especially were packed with students and other adults.

“I don’t either,” Justin admitted, spotting a fairly isolated table towards the back of the building. They hadn’t been seated for long when a wizard came by to get their orders of Butterbeer. It wasn’t long until the drinks appeared and after checking his rings first, Harry took a sip of the sweet concoction, applying some wandless privacy spells. “Thanks for inviting me.” Justin began, looking a little nervous as he took another sip of his drink.

“It’s no problem…I know it was something that needed to be…addressed.” Harry responded, ignoring his drink in favor of talking to Justin. He observed the way the Hufflepuff swallowed, shifting in the wooden seat. “Justin-“

“Harry-“ They both began at the same time, stopping to look at each other and chuckle softly. “Sorry. Merlin, what a cliché thing to happen,” Justin chuckled again, blushing despite himself. Whether it was from embarrassment or the situation in general, Harry had no idea. “This is awkward.” He admits, making Harry laugh softly.

“Understatement.” He jokes, starting to relax a bit. “Look, I think being blunt here will be the best thing for us. I wanted to address your…attraction to me?” Harry finally admitted, causing himself and Justin to flush darkly. “Not in a bad way of course! I just…” He trailed off, starting to lose his momentum. “After what happened in potions class that day, I wanted to talk to you about it.”

“You mean the day where I made a fool of myself and admitted to having a crush on you in front of the entire class and Professor Snape?” Wincing at the wording, Harry gave a sheepish smile.

“Uh, yeah?” Harry mumbled, deciding to take another sip of his butterbeer. “I figured pretending it didn’t happen would be kinda disrespectful towards you? Hermione seemed to think so too, at least.”

“I take it she convinced you to do this?” Justin asked to the surprise of Harry, which made the Hufflepuff chuckle. “Don’t get me wrong, you’re very courageous. It’s just…Hermione seems likely to give you a push to do something.”

“You’re not wrong. She often brings up points that I hadn’t thought about. From the outside, it probably looks pushy, but it’s just what I need sometimes. She knows my boundaries when it comes to pushing a subject.” Harry smiled as he thought of his close friend. “I was initially hesitant to do this…I’m not good with this sort of thing..” Harry admitted, taking another sip of his drink, along with Justin.

“I’m not either,” Justin mumbled as he shifted again, looking away as he went to gently touch Harry’s hand. “Harry…I’m not going to pretend that I don’t like you, but…” He trailed off with a solemn sigh and sad, bittersweet smile. “At first I wanted to be in denial and ignore what was clearly in front of me, but even I’m not that much on an idiot.”

“Justin?” Harry asked, looking at the somber Hufflepuff with a frown. Shaking his head, the other wizard finally looked up to meet emerald eyes.

“You don’t feel the same way.” Justin pointed out, stating the fact like it was clear as day. “When you asked me here the other day, I wanted to believe it would be for a date, but I couldn’t shake off the feeling that it wasn’t the case. That’s why I gave you the flower after potions. Even though deep down I knew it wouldn’t be a date, that small part of me was hoping.”

“I’m sorry,” Harry mumbled awkwardly, rubbing his neck as he looked away for a moment.

“Don’t apologize!” Justin was quick to squeeze Harry’s hand, looking a little nervous. “I’m not upset or anything like that. I mean, I’m a little disappointed of course, but that’s to be expected. It’s not your fault that you don’t feel the same way about me.” Relaxing more, Harry gave a squeeze in return.

“I know. I wish I could.” He said truthfully, offering him a kind smile. “You’re one of the sweetest guys I’ve ever met.” Justin flushed at the compliment, smiling a bit.

“Uh, if you don’t mind me asking, is there a particular reason you don’t feel the same? Not that there has to be! I’m just curious!” Deciding to stretch the truth a bit, Harry sighed.

“As I said, you’re a sweet guy, but I just couldn’t see us together. I don’t think it would have worked out in the long run.” Harry admits, rubbing his arm awkwardly. “Not just because of our different personalities, but because of the things I have to deal with.” Justin swallowed hard, looking around slowly.

“Is it about you-know-who?” He asked, clearly afraid of saying his name. Holding back a grimace, Harry could only shrug.

“Yes and no. While he is part of it,” Which wasn’t exactly a lie in this case. There was no way Justin would want to date him if he knew about his truce with Voldemort. “A lot of the reason is I’m figuring out what I want to do after Hogwarts. I’m not going back to the muggle world. Even if I wanted to, I can’t.”

“Why’s that?” Justin asked, a look of concern crossing his face. “I assume it has to do with your relatives. I heard rumors over the summer, but I didn’t know if they were true.”

“It depends on what you heard. But yeah. It has to do with my relatives.” Harry admitted. “As soon as I turned seventeen, I left that hellhole. They were the worst sort of people. Hated magic and everything that wasn’t considered normal for them. I had enough of Dumbledore forcing me to stay there when all they did was starve me and call me a freak.” Justin paled, quickly grasping Harry’s hand and holding it tightly.

“That’s awful! I hope they get their karma for all the pain they inflicted on you.” Justin mumbled. “Did the Headmaster know they were abusing you?” Harry hesitated but nodded, which only seemed to irate Justin more.

“Yeah. I told him what they did but he kept brushing me off. He told me I had to stay there because the magic would protect me from Voldemort.” Justin held back a shudder at the name. “But if I’m being honest, I never felt safe there. It’s by sheer dumb luck that I didn’t die of starvation or the occasional beatings.” Harry shrugged. “All that matters now is that I’m free from them. It’s kind of the reason I’m so invested in my life after Hogwarts. I know it looks like Hermione and I do nothing but study, but it’s because we want to earn good jobs after we graduate. I don’t have a family to fall back on.” Which wasn’t completely true. He had enough money to live a few lifetimes without having to work, but he wanted to make a name for himself. One that wasn’t just associated with being the Boy-Who-Lived.

“That’s a lot on your shoulders,” Justin mumbled, looking a little thoughtful himself now. “And you raise a good point, I suppose. I have no idea what I want to do after Hogwarts. I’ve been debating between staying or returning to the muggle world. I..I don’t know what I want to do.” He admitted, looking disappointed with himself.

“That’s okay. Someone rarely knows what they want to do after they graduate. Some are lucky to find a subject they excel in. Like Neville and herbology. He’s planning on doing an apprenticeship with Madame Sprout after he graduates.” Harry gave a reassuring squeeze to Justin’s hand, small but genuine smile on his lips. “And a little-known fact, the ministry isn’t the only job option.” He teased, making the Hufflepuff chuckle.

“Most of the important jobs are there.”

“Some, yes. However, curse-breaking, wand making, spell crafting, and magizoologist aren’t connected. Just to name a few.” Harry smiled more. “Diagon Alley is full of shops that are constantly seeking help. Trust me on this. Fred and George are always looking for people to promote their products.” The last thing he wanted to see was the magical world lose a great wizard because of the lacking subjects and lessons in Hogwarts.

“I suppose. Another thing that’s been stopping me is the possibility of a war. My kind isn’t exactly welcomed by the opposing side.” Harry did wince at that, biting his lips at the painful reminder that there was indeed a war going on, but one that was built on lies. Knowing he had to clear some things up, Harry sighed.

“Don’t believe everything you hear.” He mumbled, earning a surprised look from the wizard across from him. “I’ve been told that the Dark Lord tried to recruit my mother to join his death eaters. He had to know she was a muggleborn.” Harry explained.

“Really? How do you know that?” Justin asked.

“I saw some memories provided by a pensive.” The emerald-eyed wizard mumbled. “He wanted my mom and dad on his side, even though she was a muggleborn. I think the war is about more than blood status. In all the raids I’ve read about, I’ve never once heard him attacking a muggle town or targeting muggleborns.” Justin looked thoughtful, albeit a little skeptical.

“Sure, but that doesn’t erase the fact about the first war. All the things I’ve read talk about all the Wizarding families he killed and all people they tortured.” Harry hummed, nodding along. He didn’t want to give away his true thoughts, not when he was trying to remain neutral. There was one key thing he wanted to point out first.

“There are a lot of books about the first war, but I think it’s fair to point out that it’s written from our perspective,” Harry commented, taking another sip of his drink when Justin shot him a confused look. “The light side won the war. The side who wins will always paint the opposing side in a different light.” He reminded, watching the realization dawn across the Hufflepuffs face.

“I never really thought of it like that…” Justin trailed off. “It’s hard to imagine what our books would be like if the other side had won.” Harry simply shrugged.

“Who knows. I’m not saying that the Death Eaters didn’t do some horrible things during the war, but from some of the stories I’ve been told, the light side has just as much blood on their hands.” Justin frowned at that, looking at the drink in his hand.

“And where do you fall?” Justin asked, surprising Harry as the raven-haired wizard went to take another sip. Deciding to stay close to the truth, Harry snorted.

“I don’t.” He admitted. “I know I’m expected to make the light win, but I can’t bring myself to get involved with a war that I once knew nothing about. Truthfully, I just want to live my life. I don’t want to fight Voldemort and die. The prophecy says that I’ll defeat Voldemort by getting myself killed as well.” It was a bit of a lie, but it wouldn’t hurt to stretch the truth. Justin looked pale at that; his eyes wide as he tightened his hold on Harry’s hand.

“That’s stupid! I don’t care about this war if it means you have to die. Vo-Voldemort can win for all I care. Your life is mort important.” Justin flushed, making himself let go of Harry’s hand. “Uh-Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Harry smiled at him in understanding. “It’s not something I usually talk about over Butterbeer.” He joked, earning a weak laugh. “C’mon. Let’s talk about something less depressing. Maybe the odds of the upcoming Slytherin and Gryffindor match?” This time, he earned a true laugh.

* * *

“And just when I thought I was going to enjoy the rest of my day,” The Dark Lord commented, his crimson eyes narrowing in on the newly apparated wizard.

“Awww, Tommy. I missed you too!” Harry grinned at the glare, pulling something from his pocket. “I did bring you a gift, though. I know how much Butterbeer. Unless you don’t want it-“

“Kindly stop talking and give that to me.” Tom huffed, any annoyance fading at the offered gift.

“I knew that would work. By the way, I might have fixed some of the muggleborn’s ideas of your side the past two weeks.” Cocking an eyebrow, the Dark Lord gave him a look.

“Are you sure you don’t want to join my side? You’re doing a better job than Draco.” Harry outright laughed.

“That’s because Draco only now stopped using slurs against the muggleborns.” While he got along with Draco now, they would likely never become any closer. “He’s changed, but his reputation among the muggleborn population at Hogwarts is tarnished.”

“Perhaps. He was still my best option at the time. Between him and Crabbe and Goyle, I think the answer was clear.” Harry made a face at that.

“Merlin, you had a shit hand.” He snorted. “But, if you ask me, I think you’re desperate to get me on your side.” Harry teased.

“As I said before, you are an exception.” Voldemort hummed, lacing his fingers together as he peered at Harry. “You certainly visit me enough to be one of my death eaters.” Again, Harry laughed.

“Sorry, Tom. I’m not a fan of authority. If anything, I’d be a freelance spy or something,” The teen said with a smirk. “Or an insider. I can give you all sorts of advice.” He shrugged.

“You just want special treatment.” Tom teased.

“Nah. Special treatment would be sitting on your lap during a meeting or something,” Harry commented absentmindedly, unaware of the way Tom froze mid drink, trying to compose himself. **: I _suppose_ I’ll give joining you _some_ thought for your sake. The twins want to join you anyway.: **Harry slipped into parseltongue, leaning back against the wall.

**: Do they now? From what you and Severus have told me, they are geniuses in their own right. Having them on our side would be beneficial.:**

**: Well, you’ll gain a lot of their support now that Molly Prewett isn’t controlling the Weasley family anymore.:** Harry hissed. : **And if the twins join you, that means you’ll get to deal with two more people messing with you. I’ll also visit more.:**

 **: Merlin:** Tom groaned at that, but the twitch of his lips gave away his amusement.

 **:C’mon, Tommie.:** Grinning at the glare, Harry gave him an innocent look. **: You love having me around. Admit it.:**

 **: I refuse to admit anything.:** Harry gave a mock huff.

 **: Not even if I promise to bring you another thing of _butterbeer_ next time?:** When Tom didn’t say anything further, Harry smirked. **: _And_ a Cauldron Cake?:** He added, knowing of Tom’s secret sweet tooth.

 **:…fine. I can admit to your companionship not being unwanted:** Tom gave in, secretly enjoying the grin that broke out on the younger's face.

 **: Love you too, Tommy:** Harry teased, giving a wave of his wand **. : I better get back, though. It’s been fun as always. I’ll make sure to bring the butterbeer and cauldron cake next time. Who knows? Maybe I’ll just show up during a meeting and make myself comfortable on your lap.:** He teased, having no intention of doing so. Once he was gone, Tom leaned against his chair, eyeing the space Harry had once occupied.

 **: Maybe in another time.:** He mused quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done with another chapter. I'm sorry it took so long to get out. I did have a lot of fun writing this one though. 
> 
> As for the ending, it's kind of a reference to the AU idea I planed on doing with Tom and Harry. Hope you enjoyed the playful flirting/teasing


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you weren't expecting another chapter so soon, huh? Well, I hope you like it! It's a little shorter than usual.

“Harry!” Hermione rushed into the Gryffindor common room, holding a newspaper in her hand as her friend quickly came to her side. It was already early and after the day he had, all he wanted to do was sleep in for a bit.

“Mione? What’s wrong?” Harry asked, stifling a yawn as he watched his best friend frantically wave a paper.

“This! They keep interfering with your private life!” She handed him the new paper from the Daily Prophet, which had him and Justin on the cover.

“Oh, Merlin….” Harry quickly woke up as he saw the picture of Justin holding his hand at Hogsmeade, his face turning a deep shade of red. “This was NOT how I wanted to come out to the wizarding world,” He groaned, plopping on the sofa as he looked over the imposing paper.

**_Boyfriend for the Boy Who Lived?_ **

_Lord Harry Potter-Black was seen on a date with a fellow Hufflepuff classmate this Sunday at the Three Broomsticks. Love was in the air as these two young men talked and held hands throughout their entire date, a smile on both of their faces._

And true enough, they had used a photo of when they had smiled at each other. Of course, they had to use the one of Justin blushing at him too, didn’t they? Harry sighed as he continued to read the small passage, his head already hurting.

_It turns out after years of speculation, Lord Harry Potter-Black is gay. We can practically hear the hearts of all the witches breaking at this news. What will this mean for the future? Will the boy who lived settle down, or decide to become an Auror like his parents before him?_

**_Rita Skeeter._ **

Huffing, Harry threw the paper to the side with a scowl. “I hate that bloody woman.” He mumbled darkly, resisting the urge to cross his arms at the blatant lack of privacy. “Once I graduate Hogwarts, I plan to sue her for everything she’s got. I still have the evidence of her spying on me in my fourth year, when I was fourteen. I was a bloody minor back then and without my consent on someone writing down what I say, she could have gotten into serious trouble.” Hermione grimaced at the mood that Harry was in now, slowly touching his shoulder to offer her support.

“I’m sorry she’s done this, Harry. I don’t understand the gall of that woman to do something so…heinous.” She mumbled, watching as Harry let another sigh lose, the tension in his posture starting to lessen.

“I know, Mione. It’s okay. Honestly, it’s something I should be used to by now. Being the _Boy Who Lived_ meant that I would never have a quiet, paparazzi-free life. “ The bitterness was there, but it was lined with something she didn’t quite know or understand. “I feel worse for Justin. I let him down yesterday and now everyone is going to hound him about dating me. It’s going to make it harder to let go of his feelings for me.” Harry rubbed at the dark circles under his eyes, having been unable to sleep well last night. “Thank you for telling me about the paper. I would have had a worse reaction in the great hall.” Hermione gently squeezed his shoulder again, rubbing slowly.

“I can think of one decent thing that will likely come from this,” Hermione said with an evil smirk.

“Oh?” Harry questioned, raising an eyebrow at his friend's reaction.

“Well, Ginny wasn’t there the day you came out to most of the school. Now that she’ll be reading the paper…” She trailed off, making Harry unleash a brilliant laugh. “Ready for some tears?”

“Tears from Ginevra Prewitt? The girl who tried to dose me with amortentia? Count me the fuck in.” Hermione fondly rolled her eyes as they made their way to breakfast, taking their seats as they waited for the rest of the students and staff to file in.

At some point during breakfast, Ginny came running up to him, fat tears pooling in her brown eyes. “Harry!” She sniffed comically, rubbing at her eyes aggressively as more tears pooled. “The papers were lying right?! You’re not gay!” As usual, the Prewitt was in obvious denial as she gripped the paper tightly, her knuckles white.

“Are you asking me or telling me I’m not gay?” Harry responded dryly, causing Hermione to cough into her napkin to stifle her laughter. Others weren’t as successful, especially those from the Slytherin house. The sixth-year floundered for a moment, opening and closing her mouth to try and defend herself. As Harry was tormenting Ginny, Hermione allowed her gaze to sweep across the great hall and staff table.

There she saw Severus Snape glaring at the daily prophet, a deeper frown than usual on his face as he read the insulting cover. After he was done, he observed Harry with a deep frown that made Hermione hum as she averted her gaze, smirking more to herself at obvious indicators. Instead of pointing them out, she went back to focusing on Harry.

“Why do you care, Ginny?” Harry asked calmly, taking a sip from his fresh cup of coffee.

“Beca-because-“ She stuttered, her face turning a deep shade of red that matched her robes.

“The papers weren’t lying about me being gay, Ginny.” He finally took pity on her, trying to hold back a smirk as her eyes filled to the brim with more tears. “I’m surprised you haven’t noticed. I mean, Merlin, I’m pretty sure I came out to your brother and the whole school last month.” He added nonchalantly, taking yet another sip from his coffee as Ginny started crying.

“But you…you’re supposed to love me!” She sniffed, causing Harry to make a face.

“Even if I weren’t gay, I wouldn’t want to be with someone who tried to dose me with amortentia.” The number of gasps that went around made Harry smirk as he took yet another sip of his drink, looking up to meet the fear in Dumbledore’s eyes from across the hall. “Not to mention I don’t even love you as a friend, let alone a lover.” He stated bluntly, no emotion on his face as he went back to eating his small breakfast.

“But..but..” Ginny was scrambling now, her face burning brighter with each passing second. “We would make such a good couple-“

“For the love of Merlin, would you stop? I’m gay. End of the bloody discussion.” He snapped at her, his eyes flashing with power that made her freeze and pale at the sight. “Now would you _please_ leave us alone? I’d like to eat the rest of my breakfast unperturbed.” His words held faux politeness, but his eyes held pure unbridled hatred. She swallowed hard and nodded, running away to her friends as she trembled, earning laughs from all across the hall. None of that was any concern to her. Instead, she was stuck on the power behind Harry’s eyes and how they promised her suffering if she didn’t listen.

“That was fucking great, Harry,” Dean mumbled next to him, patting his shoulder with Seamus. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen her so scared before.”

“Yeah! I doubt she’ll ever mess with you again.” Seamus agreed, still in awe at the power behind Harry’s words. The raven-haired wizard chuckled and took a bite from his scrambled eggs, shrugging.

“That was the point.” He confessed, looking up at the staff table again and meeting Dumbledore’s eyes for the second time that day. The fear was still there, and Harry took immense joy in knowing he was the one who put it there. Slowly he let his eyes find Severus’ and when onyx met emerald, Harry had to suck in a breath at the intense look, a fire burning low in his gut as he turned away.

“Harry? Are you alright?” Hermione asked at the deep flush that was spreading down her friend's cheek and neck.

“Yep! I’m fine!” He quickly said, taking a few gulps of water to cool himself off as he allowed himself to shiver, feeling those intense eyes on his back. Taking a few more bites of his eggs, he pushed his plate away. “I think I’ll head to the library for a bit. Just to get some extra studying done. You’re welcome to come with if you want?” Harry asked as he stood up, gathering his books as he started to place them in his bag.

“I’ll join you in a bit. I did want to go over next week's charms assignment with you. You’re better at that subject than I am.” Harry shook his head at that, offering a small smile.

“You know that’s not true, Mione. I’ll see you in a few.” He waved, heading out the doors and making the trek to the library, slowing down when he felt a presence following him. Closing his eyes in resignation, Harry sighed deeply.

“What do you want, Headmaster?” Harry questioned as he turned to face the old man, clutching one of his books. “I’m trying to find the time to study, but you manage to always interrupt me.”

“Now, my boy, you know that’s not my intention. I came here to speak with you about what just happened. Surely you were too tough on young Weasley?” He asked, making Harry roll his eyes.

“Prewitt, sir. Ginny is no longer a Weasley.” Dumbledore ignored the comment and merely hummed in response.

“It’s quite normal to have a crush, my boy. To be so rude about it-“

“Pardon me for interrupting, sir, but I’ve had similar conversations with Ginny in the past. A crush is one thing, but it is another to try and dose me with a love potion. That is not love, that is an obsession. I’m surprised you aren’t as upset with that behavior as you should be,” Harry watched at the twinkle left his eyes.

“She is still young, Harry. She cares about you very deeply and is willing to be by your side as you face Voldemort. You can’t find anyone more loyal than that.”

**_:_ Besides Voldemort himself.: **Harry hissed darkly, causing Dumbledore to falter and clear his throat, uncomfortable with the sudden shift in language.

“Now, Harry. You know I can’t understand you. Please, we need to go to my office to talk about your lack of concern for other people. I cannot allow you to push your friends away.” The twinkle was back, but Harry merely sighed and shook his head.

“I’ve got things to do, sir. I don’t have time to go into your office and talk about a war that I will not be a part of,”

“Harry,” Dumbledore said firmly, an edge to his voice now. “I must insist,” There was a dark undertone that made hairs on the back of his neck stand up, heart thudding in his chest.

**: And I must insist that you leave me alone.:** Harry hissed just as darkly, turning away and hurrying into the library as his heartbeat out of his chest.

* * *

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Hermione asked for what felt like the hundredth time, her eyes full of concern as they walked back from their last class together. For the most part, the day had flown by, but Harry was still thinking of his confrontation with Dumbledore. The entire thing was making him feel sick to his stomach, but he nodded anyway.

“I’m fine, Mione. Just didn’t sleep all that well last night is all.” Harry confessed, knowing it was partially the truth. “It didn’t help that I had to wake up to my private life on full display either.” He admitted, running a hand through his hair again, messing it up more.

“I’m going to hex the hell out of skeeter when I see that fucking bitch again,” Hermione mumbled, making Harry laugh for what felt like the first time all day. “What?” She asked with a small smile, glad to hear her friend laugh.

“I just don’t think I’ve ever heard you curse that much in the same sentence.” Harry laughed again, shaking his head. “Merlin, I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“Be bored, I suppose.” She teased, making him chuckle as they came to the section where they parted ways. “I’ll see you when you get back from detention, Harry. Be careful.” She mumbled, making the wizard nod.

“You know me, Mione. I always try to stay out of trouble for the most part,” He winked at her, giving a small wave as he headed towards the great hall for dinner, despite not feeling all too hungry. His eyes closed in dismay when he felt a presence behind him for the second time that day.

“Headmaster, if you don’t mind-“

“I take offense to that, Potter.” Snape sneered, making Harry immediately sag in relief as he turned to face Severus, his tired eyes meeting the intense gaze of onyx. They had lessened since breakfast, but there was still a fire inside of them that made Harry shiver.

“Sorry, sir.” Harry smiled weakly, his hand running through his hair again, a slight tremor in it.

Alarm bells went off in Severus' mind immediately and he moved closer, the lines on his face etched with worry. “Harry?” He asked, his words soft as the younger wizard offered another weak smile. “What happened?” Snape asked, frowning more when Harry exhaled shakily.

“Nothing too different than usual, besides Dumbledore being…” Harry trailed off with a frown, unsure of how to word it. “Creepier than normal?” He managed to get out, frowning himself. “It just…rubbed me the wrong way today. Something about his tone and how dark he was,” Harry tried to shrug nonchalantly, but it came off as forced.

“I see,” Severus mumbled in worry, something about Harry’s demeanor adding fuel to his protective fire.

“He’s planning on doing something soon. I can feel it,” Harry mumbled, rubbing his arm up and down to calm himself. “I just don’t know when he’ll do something and that’s what terrifies me,” Harry admitted with a sigh, letting his arm drop to his side.

“I’ll be there,” Severus promised softly, relieved when Harry offered a true smile his way, not the many broken one's today.

“I know you will, Severus. Thank you. I’ll see you after dinner,” Harry smiled again.

* * *

“Sir, please leave me alone.” Harry sighed as he was cornered for the second time that day, his magic ready to flare up and attack the moment Dumbledore did anything.

“Harry, this is for your own good. I just want to talk to you, my boy. We’ve grown so distant this past year. Why not go back to how things used to be?” Dumbledore suggested kindly, clasping his hands together as he gazed at Harry over his spectacles.

“I appreciate the offer, headmaster, but I have plans that can’t be disturbed. There is no reason I’m needed in your office. My schoolwork has been impeccable this year and so has my attitude-“

“I daresay your attitude has not been impeccable, Harry. It’s something I wish to address in my office.”

“Seeing as no one else has an issue with my attitude, I think it’s a poor excuse, sir. Now please, pardon-“

“Harry,” Dumbledore’s voice was grave as he spoke, the same dark tone that made Harry feel sick to his very core. “I’m getting tired of your disrespect.” The words sent a chill down his spine as he felt power come from the old man.

“Sir, I’m giving you full respect. I have a meeting to get to with Professor Snape. Good night.” He nodded, walking away, and soon apparting the moment he was out of sight.

“Harry?” Severus stood up as he looked at the sight of Harry leaning against the wall, breathing fast. “Merin-“

“I’m fine…Dumbledore…he...” Harry shook his head, trying to calm down. Severus appeared with a bottle of calming draught, pushing it into the teens trembling hands.

“Shh. It’s a calming draught. Drink it and sit down,” His voice was softer than usual, leading the younger into the sitting room and helping him to the sofa. After a few minutes, Harry sat the vial down and looked at his hands.

“I’m sorry about that.” He closed his eyes when a hand landed on his hair, slowly stroking. “He got fed up with me saying no to him and allowed his power to seep through his words,” Severus paused at that as the fire roared back into life.

“If something of this caliber happens again, I want you to report it to the board of governors,” Severus mumbled darkly, but this dark tone only served to make Harry melt. The younger nodded in agreement, too tired to argue (not like he would).

“I will. I’m getting tired of him cornering me. It doesn’t help that he had to do it today of all days. Rita Skeeter had to invade my privacy and make it seem like I’m dating Justin.” He missed the way Severus scowled at the memory, his hand still stroking the soft hair. “The poor guy was just rejected too. Luckily people haven’t been bothering him too much today,” Harry sighed, leaning into Severus with a tired huff.

“I did visit Tom yesterday,” Harry admitted with a small smile, making Severus pause for a moment.

“Oh? What business did you have there?” He asked, resuming the petting that was making every bone in his body relax.

“I gave him some butterbeer. Did you know he loves that stuff?” Harry chuckled. “I teased him as usual and might have offered to join him in the future.” Snape rose an eyebrow at that, looking at him in amusement.

“I thought you were planning on remaining neutral?” He questioned, observing the younger man who offered a cheeky grin.

“I was going to, but Fred and George confessed an interest in joining, so I thought I would have to give it a thought for them.” He shrugged, closing his eyes as Severus continued to play with his hair.

At some point, Severus turned to him, only to find the younger wizard completely asleep, leaning against his side, face burrowed into his shoulder.


End file.
